One week girlfriend
by Caroline Jonas
Summary: ADAP. Temporal. Esa palabra es la que mejor describe mi vida en estos últimos años. Soy la madre temporal de mi hermano pequeño porque a la nuestra no le importamos. Ahora soy la novia temporal de Edward Cullen. Él es hermoso, dulce —y esconde muchos más secretos que yo... Y todo el mundo parece querer algo de él, especialmente ella... Aunque lo único que parece querer él es...a mí
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo la adapto...**_

* * *

_Summary_

_Temporal. Esa palabra es la que mejor describe mi vida en estos últimos años. Estoy trabajando en un empleo temporal hasta que por fin pueda valerme por mí misma. Soy la madre temporal de mi hermano pequeño porque a la nuestra no le importamos. Y soy esa chica temporal a la que todos los chicos quieren conseguir porque me doy por vencida muy fácilmente. Según los rumores, por lo menos._

_Pero ahora soy la novia temporal de Edward Cullen, la leyenda del fútbol universitario y chico dorado. Él es hermoso, dulce —y esconde muchos más secretos que yo. Me ha traído a esta vida falsa donde todo el mundo parece odiarme. Y todo el mundo parece querer algo de él._

_Aunque lo único que parece querer él es... A mí._

_No sé qué creer. Todo lo que sé es que creo que Edward me necesita. Y quiero estar ahí para él._

_Por siempre._

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Día 6, 11 p.m.**

**_BPOV_**

_Demasiado atrapada._

Esas dos palabras suenan a través de mi mente una y otra vez. La perfecta descripción de cómo me siento en

este preciso momento. Demasiado atrapada en tus dulces y conmovedoras palabras, en tus fuertes y capaces brazos, y en tus cálidos y suaves labios. Estoy demasiado atrapada en esto… fingiendo una vida en la que estoy completamente sumergida.

¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta. La amo. Aunque en el fondo sé que es falsa. La manera en que me hablas, me miras, me tocas. Me besas… es todo parte del show. Soy una especie de protección para ti, pero no me importa. Lo quiero.

Te quiero.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué estamos aquí. Ahora mismo. Estoy en tu cama, estamos medios desnudos, nuestros brazos y piernas enredadas alrededor del otro, las sabanas apartadas de nuestros cuerpos porque nuestra piel está tan caliente, se siente como si nos estuviéramos quemando vivos. Sigues besándome y susurrándome al oído cuánto me quieres y oh, mi Dios, también te quiero, pero esa insistente, pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza me dice que sólo tenemos un día más juntos y luego volveremos al mundo real.

Donde tú me ignores. Y yo te ignore a ti. Conseguirás lo que quieres —cabrear a tus padres y todo lo demás en casa, así no te molestaran nuevamente nunca más. Y yo conseguiré lo que quiero, el dinero que me prometiste por "aguantarte durante siete días" —textualmente— para que pueda cuidar a mi hermano pequeño por al menos un poco más de tiempo. Volveremos a estar en nuestros roles habituales.

Donde tú me odias y yo te odio.

Eso será una mentira. Pude haberte odiado antes de todo esto, pero ahora…

Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, he aqui otra historia que me encanto, es de la autora Monica Murphy y espero a ustedes también les guste :)**_

_**Enseguida subo el primer capitulo, a ver que les parece**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo la adapto...**_

* * *

_Summary_

_Temporal. Esa palabra es la que mejor describe mi vida en estos últimos años. Estoy trabajando en un empleo temporal hasta que por fin pueda valerme por mí misma. Soy la madre temporal de mi hermano pequeño porque a la nuestra no le importamos. Y soy esa chica temporal a la que todos los chicos quieren conseguir porque me doy por vencida muy fácilmente. Según los rumores, por lo menos._

_Pero ahora soy la novia temporal de Edward Cullen, la leyenda del fútbol universitario y chico dorado. Él es hermoso, dulce —y esconde muchos más secretos que yo. Me ha traído a esta vida falsa donde todo el mundo parece odiarme. Y todo el mundo parece querer algo de él._

_Aunque lo único que parece querer él es... A mí._

_No sé qué creer. Todo lo que sé es que creo que Edward me necesita. Y quiero estar ahí para él._

_Por siempre._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Tiempo menos cuatro días y contando…**

_**EPOV**_

La espero fuera del bar, apoyado en el tosco edificio de ladrillo con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de mi sudadera, mis hombros encorvados contra el viento. Hace frío, un frío infernal y está oscuro por las nubes que cuelgan bajo el cielo. No hay estrellas, ni luna. Horripilante, sobre todo porque estoy parado aquí solo.

Si comienza a llover y sigue trabajando, olvídenlo. Me voy. No necesito pasar por esto.

Pánico me atraviesa y tomo una respiración profunda. No puedo irme y lo sé. La necesito. Ni siquiera la conozco y seguro que no me conoce, pero la necesito para sobrevivir. No me importa si eso suena como si fuera un completo idiota, es cierto.

De ninguna manera puedo afrontar la próxima semana por mi cuenta.

La música en el pequeño bar golpea con fuerza y puedo oír a todo el mundo dentro riendo y gritando. Juro que podría reconocer algunas voces. Están pasando un buen rato. Los parciales se están acabando y la mayoría debería de estar estudiando ¿no? Pasando el tiempo libre en la biblioteca o inclinados sobre nuestros escritorios, con la cabeza en un libro, o encorvados sobre nuestros portátiles, releyendo las notas, escribiendo artículos, lo que sea.

La mayoría de mis amigos están en ese bar borrachos hasta caer sobre sus culos. A nadie parece importarle que sea sólo martes y todavía faltan tres días de pruebas y más. Es un momento decisivo, pero todo el mundo está centrado en el hecho de que nos vamos la próxima semana. La mayoría somos de clase alta fuera de este maldito pueblo en donde asistimos a la Universidad.

Al igual que yo, se van de aquí la tarde del sábado. Aunque no me quiero ir. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

No puedo.

Ella estará fuera del trabajo a medianoche. Le pregunté a una de las otras camareras que trabajan en La Salle, cuando me escapé de allí hace un rato, antes de que el bar se llenara. Ella había estado dentro trabajando, en la cocina, así que no me vio. Lo cual estaba muy bien.

No quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí. Todavía no. Y mis supuestos amigos no necesitaban saber lo que estoy haciendo. Nadie sabe acerca de mi plan. Me temo que alguien me dijera que lo olvidara si se lo decía.

Como si tuviera alguien a quien contárselo. Puede parecer que estoy rodeado de un montón de gente que llamo mis amigos, pero no soy cercano a ninguno de ellos. No quiero serlo. Acercarse demasiado a alguien sólo trae problemas.

Las puertas de madera se balancean abiertas, crujiendo sobre sí juntas, el ruido viene desde adentro hacia mí como una explosión física mientras golpea contra mi pecho. Sale a la oscuridad, dando un portazo a sus espaldas, el sonido resuena en el tranquilo aire nocturno. Tiene una gran chaqueta roja que casi se traga su uniforme, haciendo que sus piernas cubiertas de medias negras luzcan extra largas.

Apartándome de la pared me acerco. —Hola.

La mirada que lanza en mi dirección lo dice todo. —No estoy interesada.

¿Eh? —Pero no te pedí nada.

—Sé lo que quieres. —Comienza a caminar y voy detrás de ella. Persiguiéndola realmente. No tenía intención de esto—. Eres igual a todos. Pensando que pueden esperar aquí, esperando agarrarme. Atraparme. Mi reputación es mucho más escandalosa de lo que en realidad he hecho con cualquiera de tus amigos —dice por encima de su hombro mientras acelera. Para una cosa tan pequeña, es bastante rápida.

Espera un minuto. ¿Qué dijo, que se supone que significa eso? — No estoy buscando una presa fácil.

Se ríe, pero el sonido es frágil. —No tienes por qué mentir, Edward Cullen. Sé lo que quieres de mí.

Al menos sabe quién soy. La engancho del brazo, justo cuando está a punto de cruzar la calle, deteniéndola en seco y se gira para mirarme. Mis dedos hormiguean a pesar de que sólo estoy agarrando su abrigo.

—¿Qué crees que quiero de ti?

—Sexo —escupe la palabra, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño claro-rubio brillando bajo la luz de la farola donde estamos parados—. Mira, mis pies me están matando y estoy agotada. Elegiste la noche equivocada para pasar la noche conmigo.

Estoy totalmente confundido. Está hablando como si fuera una especie de prostituta y estuviera esperando una rapidita mamada en el callejón o algo así.

Bebiendo sus rasgos, mi mirada se posa sobre su boca. Tiene una buena. Labios gruesos, sensuales, probablemente podría dar una mamada más que excelente si estoy siendo honesto conmigo mismo, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí.

Me pregunto exactamente cuántos de mis compañeros de equipo estuvieron con ella. Es decir, la única razón por la que estoy hablando con ella es por su reputación ya mencionada. Pero no estoy tratando de comprar sexo.

_**BPOV**_

El chico de oro de la universidad Edward Cullen se aferra a mí como si nunca me fuera a dejar ir y me pone nerviosa. Es enorme, más de 1,80 de altura y hombros tan amplios como una montaña. Teniendo en cuenta que juega futbol, no es ninguna sorpresa, ¿verdad? Y lo he hecho con algunos de los chicos de su equipo. Son bastante musculosos y grandes.

Sin embargo, ninguno hace que mi corazón se acelere sólo con agarrar mi brazo. No me gusta como reacciono ante él. No suelo reaccionar ante cualquiera.

Con toda la fuerza que tengo, tiro mi brazo fuera de su control y me alejo de él ganando cierta distancia tan necesitada. Una especie de súplica destella en sus ojos y separo mis labios, lista para decirle que se fuera a la mierda cuando habla antes que yo.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Frunciendo el ceño, descanso mis manos en mis caderas. Lo cual es un poco difícil debido al estúpido voluminoso abrigo que estoy usando. Hace frío y la endeble falda que uso para el trabajo deja mucho que desear tapando mis piernas. Gracias a Dios por las medias de lana, aunque sé que mi jefe las odia, dice que no son muy sexy.

Me importa una mierda lo que dice cuando se trata de lo que es sexy. Mis consejos siguen siendo buenos. Tengo más de cien dólares en el bolso esta noche. Aunque ya esté gastado.

Mi dinero realmente se gasta antes de llegar a mis manos.

—¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda? —pregunto.

Mira alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien nos viera. No es ninguna sorpresa. La mayoría de los chicos no quieren que los vean conmigo en público.

A veces es una mierda, soy la puta de la universidad. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera voy a la jodida universidad.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a algún lugar y hablar —sugiere con una leve sonrisa. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de las chicas se derriten a primera vista por esa sonrisa, la mirada seductora en su cara. Tiene un bonito rostro y lo sabe, con esas cejas oscuras que coinciden con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes.

Pero no soy como la mayoría de las chicas. No me dejo tentar por un montón de mierda. —No voy a ninguna parte contigo para hablar. Si tienes algo que decir, puedes hacerlo aquí. Sé rápido por favor, porque tengo que ir a casa. —Estoy bastante segura de que mi mamá no está ahí, por lo que mi hermano pequeño está solo.

No es bueno.

Sopla un aliento áspero, sonando todo irritado. No me importa. Todo lo que tiene que decir no puede ser algo que yo consideraría. Soy demasiado curiosa, sin embargo, por lo que necesito saber. Sólo para poder disfrutarlo después.

Edward Cullen no habla con chicas como yo. Soy una local. Una pueblerina. Él es el mariscal de campo de nuestro equipo de futbol universitario. Es como una súper estrella, más grande que la vida, con los aficionados y todo. Tiene aspiraciones en la NFL por el amor de Dios.

Tengo un trabajo de mierda y apenas puedo llegar a fin de mes. Mi mamá es una alcohólica que duerme con cualquiera y mi hermano pequeño está empezando a meterse en problemas en la escuela. Nuestros mundos son tan totalmente opuestos así que no tengo ni idea de por qué querría hablar conmigo.

—Las vacaciones de acción de gracias son la próxima semana —comienza y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Obvio. Estoy tan agradecida por eso. Significa que todos en este pueblo se irán y el bar estará prácticamente vacío, haciendo el trabajo una brisa. —Continúa.

—Tengo que volver a casa. —Hace una pausa, su mirada me corta y se desliza un malestar por mi espina dorsal. No tengo ni idea de lo que tiene que ver conmigo—. Quiero que vayas conmigo.

Bien. No esperaba eso. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Su mirada se reúne con la mía otra vez. —Quiero que finjas ser mi novia durante una semana.

Lo miro con la boca abierta. Me siento como un pez moribundo. Cerrando los labios, abriéndolos. Como si estuviera luchando por mi último aliento, que es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Poco a poco, sacude la cabeza. —No lo estoy.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Yo… —Niega con la cabeza, cerrando sus labios, como si no quisiera decírmelo—. Te voy a pagar.

Cruzo mis brazos en mi pecho. Todavía tengo la estúpida chaqueta acolchada. La odio pero es la más calientita que tengo.

Apuesto a que me parezco a un dirigible. —No estoy en venta.

—Mira, no te quiero pagar por algo sexual. —Su voz baja una octava y dispersa escalofríos por toda mi piel. La forma en que lo dijo fue sexy, aunque no tenía la intención de serlo—. Sólo tienes que fingir ser mi novia. No vamos a tener que compartir una habitación o algo así. No voy a tratar de meterme en tus pantalones, pero tendremos que vernos como que estamos juntos. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

No respondo. Quiero que siga con esto para poder recordar cómo había conseguido que Edward Cullen me pidiera que fuera su novia falsa. El momento no podía ser más surrealista de lo que ya era.

—Sé que tienes una vida y un trabajo y más cosas que hacer. Probablemente va a ser difícil que puedas deshacerte de todo y vengas conmigo por una semana, pero te juro que voy a hacer digno tu tiempo.

Me hace sentir barata con ese último comentario. Como si fuera la puta que todos los hombres se jactan. Las exageraciones están ahí fuera. Las historias son escandalosas, pero no te molestes en negarlo. No tiene sentido. —¿De cuánto estás hablando?

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y estoy atrapada. La anticipación se riza a mí alrededor, mientras espero su respuesta.

—Tres mil dólares.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Los personajes son Sthepenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo es una adaptación**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**2 días minutos y contando.**

_**BPOV**_

Todavía no puedo creer que estuve de acuerdo en hacer esto. Tres mil dólares es demasiado dinero para dejarlo pasar. Y Edward lo sabe. Me tuvo en el momento en que ese asombroso número cayó de sus perfectos labios. A pesar de mi cautela y preocupación por cómo diablos voy a salir de la ciudad durante una semana y no desmoronar mundo completamente mientras estoy fuera, le dije que sí sin dudarlo.

Supongo que soy demasiado codiciosa. No puedo dejar ir ese tipo de oportunidad y eso me hace sentir como una mierda. A pesar de lo mucho que me digo a mí misma que lo estoy haciendo por mi familia. Por mi hermano, Seth. Sólo tiene trece años y odio ver como se está convirtiendo en un gran problemático. Es dulce, tiene un buen corazón pero se junta con un grupo de niños de mierda en la escuela y está haciendo cosas malas como saltarse clase, hurto menor y sé que fuma hierba varias veces. Lo he olido en su ropa.

A nuestra madre no le importa. Soy la única que lo hace. Y ahora me voy por una semana. Él va a estar fuera de la escuela la mitad de ese tiempo, pero es tiempo suficiente para que se meta en problemas.

El tirón de la cuerda en mi corazón está cerca de ser abrumador.

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

Tiro de la vieja bolsa de lona que nadie ha usado en mucho tiempo desde el estante superior del armario y la echo en la cama de mi madre. Una nube de polvo sopla cuando cae.

—No voy a estar fuera mucho tiempo.

—Una semana, Bella. Me dejas aquí con mamá durante siete días de mierda. —Seth cae de nuevo en la cama al lado de la bolsa de lona y comienza a toser por el polvo flotando en el aire.

—No maldigas. —Le pego en la rodilla y él rueda con un grito exagerado—. Es un trabajo especial que me va a pagar un montón de dinero. Vamos a tener una buena Navidad.

—Me importa una mierda la Navidad.

Le disparo una mirada dura y murmura un poco entusiasta perdón. ¿Desde cuándo se siente tan cómodo maldiciendo así delante de mí? ¿Qué pasó con el hermano pequeño llorón que me seguía a todas partes como si me adoraba?

—¿Y qué clase de trabajo especial te paga tanto dinero por tan poco tiempo? —El sarcasmo en su voz es clara.

Es demasiado joven... No, en realidad no, sólo estoy engañándome... pero espero que no piense que estoy saliendo para prostituirme.

Claro que siento que lo estoy haciendo.

Mi cerebro lucha entre sí mientras trato de inventar una excusa. No puedo decirle a Seth lo que realmente estoy haciendo. No le dije la cantidad de dinero que estaba haciendo. Sólo sabe que es mucho. No le dije a mamá tampoco, no es que le importe. No la he visto en más de veinte y cuatro horas, pero tiene un novio nuevo, así que estoy segura de que está con él.

—Voy a ser una niñera para una familia mientras se van de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Tienen tres hijos.

La mentira sale fácilmente de mis labios y eso me asusta.

Seth comienza a reír, el idiota.

—¿Vas a ser una niñera? ¡Odias a los niños!

—No lo hago. —Sí lo hago—. La familia es muy agradable. —No tengo ni idea de si los Cullen son agradables—. Y me voy a quedar en una mansión enorme. —Edward me dijo que su familia vive en Carmel. Nunca he estado allí, pero he oído hablar de ese lugar. Hice un poco de investigación de Google en la biblioteca y vi fotos.

El lugar parece increíble. Caro.

Tenebroso.

—No vas a querer irte, supongo. —Seth se sienta, dirige su dedo por la parte superior de la bolsa de lona, dejando una raya en el polvo—. Vas a parecer una perra pobre, mostrando esta bolsa de mierda.

—¿Acabas de llamarme perra pobre? —No puedo estar ofendida porque lo que dice es la verdad.

Voy a quedar en ridículo con mi vestuario y mi pobre bolsa de lona rota y polvorienta. Su familia se reirá de mí. Edward probablemense te reirá de mí. Entonces dejara cincuenta en la palma de mi mano y me dejara caer en la estación de autobús porque se dará cuenta rápidamente que hago de la más mierdera novia falsa.

—Tal vez. —Seth sonríe—. Espero que dejarme valga la pena.

Pavor me consume por el menor momento, pero lo empujo lejos.

—Lo va a valer, te lo prometo.

—¿Qué pasa si mamá desaparece? —Por un segundo, veo al viejo Seth. El niño que depende de mí, que me trata como a su mamá ya que la nuestra es tan poco fiable.

—No lo hará. —Ya hablé con ella y voy a volver a hablar antes de irme. Necesita acoso constante, como si yo fuera la madre y ella fuera la niña—. Voy a hacerla jurar volver a casa todas las noches.

—Más vale que lo hagas. O voy a estar llamando y pidiendo que vuelvas a casa. —La sonrisa ha vuelto—. Te llamaré de nuevo perra pobre otra vez y estarás tan enojada que tendrás que venir aquí sólo para darme una patada en el culo.

Eso es todo. Alcanzándolo, empiezo a hacerle cosquillas, mis dedos se clavan en sus costillas, el sonido de su risa me llena de felicidad.

—Detente —resopla entre ataques de risa—. ¡Suéltame!

Casi puedo olvidar lo horrible que es nuestra vida en este único, tonto momento.

Casi.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

—Estás trayendo a alguien a casa. —Mi papá pone su mano sobre el receptor pero aún puedo oírlo—. Lauren, Edward está trayendo a casa a alguien para Acción de Gracias.

Me estremezco. De ninguna manera quería que mi padre cotilleara a mi madrastra, sobre todo cuando aún estoy en el teléfono con él. Ella lo iba a saber tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que fuera tarde.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Oigo su voz. No parece contenta. Eso hace que todo dentro de mí se apriete.

—Bella —le digo a mi papá sin que lo pregunte.

Mi papá está callado durante tanto tiempo que creo que colgó, pero luego oigo susurrar a Lauren en el fondo.

—¿Bueno, Carlisle? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Suena como una arpía celosa. Probablemente lo está.

—¿Eso es un apodo o qué? —pregunta mi papá.

—Es su verdadero nombre. —No tengo ninguna explicación para ello tampoco.

Diablos, difícilmente sé de Bella Swan. Es una pueblerina. Tiene veinte años, tiene un hermano menor y trabaja en un bar.

Bella también tiene el pelo castaño casi rubio, ojos verdes y buenas tetas. Pero no voy a decirle a mi padre eso. Estoy seguro de que lo va a averiguar por su cuenta.

Sonidos amortiguados vienen de nuevo y sé que le está diciendo a Lauren el nombre de Bella. Oigo su risa. Es una perra. Odio a Lauren. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía como dos. No me acuerdo de ella y me gustaría hacerlo. Mi padre comenzó a salir con Lauren cuando tenía ocho años y se casó con ella cuando tenía once.

Lauren es realmente la única mamá que he tenido y no la quiero. Ella también lo sabe.

—Bueno, trae a tu pequeña Bella a quedarse con nosotros, es más que bienvenida. —Papá hace una pausa y me pongo tenso, temeroso de lo que pudiera preguntar—. Tú no has tenido una novia estable.

—Ella es diferente. —Más bien como lo opuesto a cualquier chica con la que esperan que esté. Para mí, esto hace a Bella casi tan perfecta como pueda ser.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella? —Papá baja la voz—. Lauren quiere saber.

La ira hierve dentro de mí. Como si fuera asunto suyo.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué es el amor de cualquier manera?

—Hablas como un completo cínico.

Aprender de los mejores le hace eso a una persona. Mi padre es bastante distante. No puedo recordar la última vez que lo he visto besar o abrazar a Lauren.

Desde luego, no me besaba o abrazaba a mí, no es que se lo permitiera.

—Sí, bueno, hemos estado saliendo durante un tiempo, pero no lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros, recuerdo que no puede verme y me siento como un idiota.

—Nunca la has mencionado antes.

—¿Qué es esto, el tercer grado? —Estoy empezando a sudar sólo porque estoy mintiendo.

No he hablado con Bella en todo el día y es la noche del jueves. Nos vamos la tarde del sábado. Tenemos que permanecer juntos y saber nuestras historias, aunque supongo que tendremos tiempo de sobra durante el viaje de cuatro horas para entrar en detalles.

Mi garganta se seca ante la idea de estar con Bella en mi camioneta solos durante cuatro horas. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? No la conozco y voy a llevarla a casa de mi padre y pretender que estamos juntos. Tenemos que actuar como si fuéramos una pareja real.

¿En qué demonios me metí?

—Sólo estoy curioso. Sabremos todos los detalles cuando estén aquí, estoy seguro. Sábado por la noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Trago saliva—. Sábado por la noche.

—Deberíamos estar en otra función del club de campo. ¿Todavía tienes tu llave?

—La tengo. —Maldita sea, realmente no quiero volver.

Mierda mala pasó allí. He evitado ese lugar como la peste desde hace un tiempo. Hemos salido de la ciudad para las vacaciones de los dos últimos años, pasando Acción de Gracias o Navidad en Hawaii en tiempo compartido de mi padre. O me quedo en la escuela debido a la práctica de fútbol o digo cualquier mentira que pueda mantenerme lejos de ellos por un poco más.

Vida dura, lo sé. Desde el exterior, mi familia se ve perfecta. Bueno, tan perfecta como una familia puede ser con una madre muerta y una hermana muerta. Una jodida madrastra y un padre frío como el infierno.

Sí. Perfectamente real.

Que mi padre haya insistido en que volviera a casa por Acción de Gracias es una mierda. La última vez que hablamos, me dijo que está cansado de todos nosotros, evitando la casa durante las vacaciones. Tenemos que crear nuevos recuerdos.

No quiero hacer ningún recuerdo. No ahí. No con Lauren.

—Entonces nos vemos luego. —Puedo oír a mi padre caminando, con los pies resonando contra el suelo de baldosas, como si estuviera saliendo del alcance del oído de Lauren.

—Esta acción de gracias será buena, hijo. Ya lo verás. El tiempo se supone que es agradable y tu madre parece mucho más saludable.

—No es mi madre —le digo con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué?

—Lauren no es mi madre.

—Es la única madre que has tenido realmente. —Genial. Ahora está ofendido—. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarla? Dios mío, ha sido parte de tu vida durante tanto tiempo.

El más jodido de mi vida, no es que pueda revelar eso a mi papá. Si no se pudo imaginarlo todo entonces, seguro como el infierno que no podía concebirlo ahora.

—No me gusta lo fácil que olvidaste a mi verdadera madre. No quiero olvidarla nunca —le digo con vehemencia.

Permanece en silencio durante un rato y miro por la ventana, pero no veo nada. Es de noche, está lloviendo ligeramente y el viento está otra vez, azotando las ramas desnudas de los árboles que salpican el patio del complejo de apartamentos en el que vivo de acá para allá. Puedo verlos meciéndose en la oscuridad.

La gente piensa que mi vida es tan increíble. Por una mierda que no lo es. Estudio mucho y juego más duro porque me ayuda a olvidar. Tengo amigos, pero no realmente. La mayoría de las veces, estoy solo. Como ahora. Estoy sentado en mi habitación a oscuras. Hablando con mi papá y deseando como el infierno poder decirle la verdad.

Pero no puedo. Estoy atrapado. Necesito conseguir un amortiguador para pasar a través de lo que podría llegar a ser una de las peores semanas de mi vida.

Gracias a Dios por Bella. No tiene ni idea de lo mucho que me está ayudando.

Nunca lo sabrá tampoco.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia, gracias por sus reviews, tienen razon parece como mujer bonita :)**_

_**Ela03: es una historia hermosa! con Edward y Bella me encanta la idea :D**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

**_Día de viaje (no cuenta)_**

_"Sólo un tonto viaja con lo que está detrás de él". -Desconocido_

**_BPOV_**

Su camioneta es agradable. Como el vehículo más nuevo en el que he tenido el privilegio de subir jamás. También luce bien en él, tanto como odio admitir eso, incluso a mí misma. Pero el Toyota Tacoma azul oscuro encaja perfectamente con él.

Todo sobre Edward es perfecto. La forma en que viste: su trasero luce grandioso en esos jeans y ni siquiera voy a mencionar como esa remera negra que está vistiendo se aferra a todos los músculos de su pecho. Como se comporta: siempre educado, siempre mirándome a los ojos y no hace comentarios groseros sobre mis pechos o mi trasero. Y el sonido de su voz, profundo y sexy, el tipo de voz que no me importaría sólo sentarme alrededor a escuchar mientras habla todo el día. Tiene la perfección al dedillo.

Me llamó ayer antes de que me fuera a trabajar para ultimar algunas cosas menores. A qué hora me recogería, cómo necesitábamos elaborar un plan en el camino a la casa de sus padres.

Luego lo tiré ahí. El dinero. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir mi pago? Me sentí una especie de puta, preguntándolo así sin rodeos, pero tuve que hacerlo. Quería ese cheque antes de dejar la ciudad así podía dejar algo de dinero para Seth en caso de una emergencia.

Así que me encontré con Edward en el centro de la ciudad en mi banco quince minutos antes de cerrar y antes que me dirigiera al bar. Conversamos por algunos minutos, nada importante y luego me dio el cheque. Él era todo despreocupado y esas cosas, como un chico que le da a una chica un cheque de tres mil dólares cada maldito día de su vida.

El cheque estaba escrito por su cuenta personal del banco. Firmado por él y todo. Tenía una escritura poco rigurosa. No pude leer realmente su firma. Y su nombre es Edward D. Cullen.

Mientras caminaba sola dentro del banco y me aproximaba al cajero, me pregunté por qué era la D.

Ahora, aquí sentada en la camionera de Edward D. Cullen, el motor ronroneando suavemente y no resoplando y ahogándose como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento como la basura de mi mamá, un Honda 91.

Le dije a mi mamá la misma historia de niñera que le di a Seth. Le dije a mi jefe de La Salle también lo mismo. Considerando que mi salida es durante un momento tranquilo para el negocio, mi jefe estaba bien con ello. Sabe que nuestra situación financiera está en el inodoro y estaba feliz que encontrara un trabajo tan corto con un gran pago.

Mi mamá difícilmente me reconoció cuando le dije que me estaba yendo.

En realidad no sé qué hice para hacerla odiarme tanto. Bueno. _Odio_ es una palabra fuerte. Eso quiere decir que en realidad siente algo hacia mí. Es tan indiferente, como si no le importara. En absoluto.

—¿Cuatro horas, eh? —Mi voz rompe el silencio y lo sobresalta. Observé la forma en que saltó en su asiento. _¿El gran feroz jugador de futbol se asustó de mí?_

_Extraño._

—Sí, cuatro horas. —Bate sus dedos contra el volante, atrayendo mi atención hacia ellos. Son largos, sus uñas son cortas sin suciedad entre ellas. Fuertes, manos limpias con palmas anchas. Lucen…bien.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacudo mi cabeza. Estoy pensando estupideces cuando necesito pensar claramente.

—Nunca he estado antes en Carmel. —Estoy tratando de entablar conversación porque el pensamiento de conducir durante un largo tiempo y no hablar me asusta.

—Es bonito. Caro. —Se encoge de hombros, cambiando mi atención a sus hombros. Está vistiendo una camisa de franela azul y gris oscura sobre una remera negra y es una buena vista.

_Dios_. Me giro, manteniendo mis ojos pegados a la ventana mientras el paisaje pasa. Necesito parar de mirarlo. Me está distrayendo como el infierno.

—Así que, ¿probablemente necesitamos llegar con algún tipo de historia, no? —Le echo un vistazo como si no pudiera evitarlo. Con mi suerte, estas cuatro horas de viaje en auto van a volar y entonces la próxima cosa que sabré es que estoy cara a cara con sus pulidos padres y no sabré qué decir.

En otras palabras, necesito tanto tiempo como pueda conseguir para llegar a un plan completo con Edward para que sonemos como una pareja real.

—Sí. Una historia sería buena. —Asiente, nunca quitando sus ojos del camino.

_Lo que es una cosa buena_, me digo a mí misma. _Es un conductor seguro, consciente de todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor._

Pero realmente desearía que me mirara. Ofrecer una sonrisa de seguridad. Diablos, incluso una falsa, un "todo va a estar bien" me haría feliz ahora mismo.

No obtengo nada de eso. Ni un gracias tampoco.

_Falso._

—Bien. —Me aclaro la garganta, porque me estoy hundiendo en el agua fría a pesar de su deseo de permanecer a salvo en la orilla—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo?

—Desde el comienzo de la escuela suena bien, creo.

Su indiferencia me hace querer ahogarlo. —¿Seis meses entonces? —Lo estoy probando al lanzar eso allí. Y funciona.

Me desliza una mirada incrédula. —Tres.

—Oh —asiento—, así es. Bueno, como no lo sé desde que no voy más a la escuela. —La respuesta más estúpida de todos los tiempos.

Todos saben cuándo comienza la escuela.

—¿Por qué no?

No esperaba que me preguntara eso. Me imaginé que realmente no le importaba.

—No puedo permitírmelo y no era lo suficientemente inteligente para conseguir una beca. —Como si pudiera desperdiciar mi tiempo con la escuela en este momento de todas formas. Trabajo tanto como puedo. Solía tener un trabajo a tiempo completo, pero eso fracasó hace menos de un año. Me puse en cuantas horas como puedo de camarera en La Salle y otro pequeño restaurante mexicano no demasiado lejos de nuestro apartamento, eso es más una cosa temporaria. Sólo me llaman cuando están con poco personal.

El dinero que se asienta en mi cuenta corriente gracias a Edward aliviará parte de esa carga, al menos por un rato. No lo puse en la cuenta que comparto con mi madre porque sé que en el segundo que note cuánto dinero hay allí, la vaciará.

No puedo correr ese riesgo.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos? —La profunda voz de Edward rompe a través de mis pensamientos. Desearía que tome la iniciativa y elaborara algo de esta historia.

—El bar —sugiero, eso suena tan basura y me imagino que la única razón por la que está trayéndome es porque quiere parecer como si fuera un barriobajero a su arrogante familia—. Tú viniste con un grupo de amigos y fue amor a primera vista en el momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Me envía una mirada que dice mierda y le sonrío de regreso. Si estoy en control de crear esta historia, voy a hacer la más sensible, romántica cosa que hay.

No hay espacio para el romance en mi vida. Es tan estúpido, pero dejo que los chicos me usen porque en ese momento fugaz, cuando está centrando toda su atención en mí y nadie más, se siente bien. Me ayuda a olvidar que a nadie le importo.

En el segundo que se termina, es como si se sacudiera mi confusión mental y me siento barata. Sucia. Todos esos clichés que uno lee en libros y ve en la tele o las películas, esa soy yo. Soy un cliché caminante.

También soy la puta de la ciudad que no es tan libertina como todos piensan que es, otra vez otro cliché. Y no soy definitivamente la chica que quieres llevar a casa para impresionar a tu mamá. No hay nada especial sobre mí.

Sin embargo, aquí está Edward llevándome a casa para impresionar a su mamá. O con más exactitud, para asustar a su mamá. Estoy segura que esa perra rica —ahora sueno como Seth, de perra pobre a perra rica— es cada pesadilla que viene a la vida. En el momento que ponga los ojos en mí, va a dar la vuelta.

—Estoy asumiendo que me estás llevando a casa por tu mamá, así perderá su mierda, ¿es así? —Necesito confirmación. Es una cosa para pensarlo y estar bien con ello. Necesito encarar los hechos de frente y lidiar con las repercusiones después. Por ejemplo, cómo podría esto joder con mi cabeza a pesar de lo mucho que necesito el dinero.

Su mandíbula se afirma y sus labios delgados en una línea recta, sombría. —Mi mamá está muerta.

Oh. —Lo siento. —Me siento como una imbécil.

—No lo sabías. Murió cuando tenía dos. —Se encoge de hombros—. Sé que mi papá te amará.

La forma en que lo dice me asusta. Como si su papá fuera probablemente un pelele y eso es por lo que me amará.

—¿Son sólo tu papá y tú entonces?

—No. Está Lauren. —Sus labios desaparecen virtualmente cuando dice aquel nombre. Y tiene realmente lindos labios llenos, así que me estoy preguntando dónde exactamente fueron—. Es mi madrastra.

—Así que quieres asustar a tu madrastra.

—Podría dar dos mierdas sobre lo que ella piensa.

La tensión irradia fuera de él en olas visibles. Hay algo que sucede entre él y su madrastra, eso definitivamente no es bueno.

Haciendo caso omiso de su observación acerca de la malvada bruja llamada Lauren, avanzo—: ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Sacude su cabeza. —Nop.

—Oh. —La falta de habilidades de comunicación podrían ser un problema real desde que estoy dependiendo completamente de este chico por la siguiente maldita semana—. Yo tengo un hermano.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Trece —suspiro—. Seth está en octavo grado. Se mete en un montón de problemas.

—Es una edad ruda. La preparatoria apesta.

—¿Te metías en un montón de problemas cuando tenías trece? —No podía imaginarlo siendo así.

Se ríe, reafirmando mis sospechas en un latido. —No estaba permitido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Frunzo el ceño. Su respuesta no tiene sentido.

—Mi papá me patearía el trasero si me pasara de la raya. —Se encoge de hombros otra vez. Hace eso un montón, pero me gusta porque me recuerda que tiene esos deliciosos hombros anchos. Si tengo la suficiente suerte, conseguiré tocarlos durante nuestra falsa relación en los próximos siete días. Dejaré caer mi cabeza en sus hombros también. Presionar mi mejilla contra el suave algodón de su camisa y secretamente respirar su esencia. Huele bien, pero quiero conocerlo de cerca y realmente inhalarlo.

La sensiblería está dispuesta a tomarme desprevenida y por una vez en mi cínica, sin espacio para cuentos de hadas, vida, estoy dispuesta a dejar que eso pase. Después de todo, necesito ser la mejor actriz del planeta, ¿no?

—¿No es eso lo que todos los papás dicen que van a hacer cuando sus hijos se pasan de la raya? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero el mío lo dice en serio. Además, era más fácil hacer lo que se suponía y distraerme. Me pierdo en las cosas sin sentido, ¿sabes?

—¿Y que se supone que hagas? —Agrego comillas como esas molestas chicas de hermandad que vienen a La Salle. Realmente odio a esas chicas, cómo voltean su pelo, se ríen demasiado alto y dicen las cosas más estúpidas. Literalmente baten sus falsas pestañas a los chicos y todo. Es patético, qué putas que son.

_Santo Dios. Suena amargo incluso en mi propia cabeza._

—Ir a clases, estudiar y obtener buenas notas. Ir a la práctica de futbol, estar en forma, jugar con lo mejor de mi habilidad y esperar como loco estar impresionando a los cazatalentos que están allí mirándome —dice todo de corrido como algún tipo de lista, su voz monótona, aburrida.

—¿Y cuáles son las distracciones que necesitas evitar?

—Fiestas, bebidas, chicas. —Me desliza otra mirada, sus rasgos más suaves, la ira de más temprano se fue—. No me gusta perder el control.

—A mí tampoco —susurro.

Me sonríe y se siente como una daga en mi ablandado corazón.

—Suena como si pudiéramos hacer una buena pareja después de todo.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

Al segundo que las palabras salen de mi boca, quiero arrebatarlas de vuelta. Nosotros no somos definitivamente una buena pareja. Es el peor tipo de chica para mí y lo sé. Es el por qué la estoy trayendo a casa. Así, mi papá pensará que he anotado con una pequeña, caliente groupie de futbol quien me lo entrega todo cuando quiero y Lauren finalmente me dejará en paz.

Bella realmente es una groupie del equipo. Supuestamente se folló a la mitad de los chicos sólo esta temporada, aunque no sé cuan exactos son los rumores. Así es como descubrí por primera vez su existencia. Un grupo de chicos del equipo hablaban de ella cuando estábamos en La Salle una noche después que el semestre empezó. Después que tomó nuestra orden, compararon notas y se jactaron de lo buena que es en la cama. Uno de ellos incluso pellizcó su trasero cuando pasaba, ganándose una mirada sucia de ella que hizo reír a todos.

Su reputación y su animada reacción, fueron mi primera pista de que ella podría hacer la perfecta novia falsa. No pierdo el tiempo con ninguna de esas chicas que andan por el vestuario después de la práctica o después de un juego. No pierdo el tiempo realmente con nadie. Es más fácil de esa manera. Les das a las chicas un poquito de ti mismo y siempre quieren más, más, más. Cosas que no puedo darles. Me encierro en mí mismo para hacer mi vida tolerable. Soy como una maldita máquina algunas veces.

Sin sentimientos. Indiferente. Sin emociones.

Mi papá se preocupa por mí. Sé que lo que quema su mente es que piensa que soy una especie de marica que no puede conseguir sexo. Me ha confrontado sobre esto antes, preguntándome a quemarropa si soy gay.

La pregunta había aparecido de la nada y estaba tan conmocionado que comencé a reírme. Eso lo molestó más y, aunque negué la acusación, sé que realmente no me creyó.

Esperemos que apareciendo con Bella colgando sobre mí, termine con esa preocupación.

Maldita sea. Pensándolo, sé que soy idiota por hacer esto. Por usar a Bella de tal manera de mierda, pero no es la única razón por la que viene conmigo. No es como si pudiera contarle la verdad, pero, ¿y si lo hiciera? Podría entender, luce como el tipo de chica que lo entendería. Quien podría haber pasado a través del mismo tipo de mierda que pasé.

Lo que realmente necesitamos hacer es hablar más sobre nuestra supuesta relación. Tengo que parar de estar tan enredado por mi preocupación sobre ir a casa y hacerle más preguntas. —¿Sólo tienes a tu pequeño hermano entones, eh?

—Sí, sólo Seth y yo. Y mi mamá. —Su voz se aprieta. Me imagino que no le gusta demasiado su mamá.

Puedo relacionarme.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu mamá?

—Nunca está alrededor para llevarnos bien. Siempre estoy trabajando y ella siempre está jodiendo con su último novio. —La amargura es obvia. No hay amor perdido entre esas dos.

—¿Y tu papá?

—No lo conozco. Nunca ha sido parte de mi vida.

—Pero si Seth tiene solamente trece... —Estoy confundido.

—Diferente tipo. Ese tampoco se quedó. —Bella niega con la cabeza—. Mi mamá sabe cómo elegirlos.

No sé qué decir. No estoy cómodo con las cosas personales. Tengo amigos, pero ninguno es realmente cercano. Los chicos con los que paso el tiempo son de mi equipo y hablamos de futbol, deportes y de ese tipo de mierda. Algunas veces hablamos sobre chicas, aunque sólo me siento allí y me río de cualquier cosa que dicen. Nunca lo disfruto realmente. No tengo mucho que agregar.

Aquí está el asunto. Podría tener a cualquier chica que quiera. Lo sé. Sí, soy un idiota arrogante por pensar así, pero es verdad. Luzco bien. Soy inteligente y juego futbol decente. Las chicas me quieren incluso más porque no les presto ninguna atención.

Todas quieren algo. Algo que no puedo dar. Al menos con Bella, fui de frente con lo que necesitaba de ella desde el comienzo y la compensé de la manera correcta. No querrá nada más de mí.

Es más fácil de esa forma. Más seguro.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Me saca de mis pensamientos con su dulce voz. Luce toda ruda, con el pesado maquillaje en los ojos, la ropa oscura y ese cabello castaño claro. Pero tiene la voz más lírica que nunca he escuchado.

—Seguro. —Estoy abriendo esta discusión para un potencial desastre. Puedo sentirlo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Eh? —Me hago el tonto. Sé lo que quiere decir.

—¿Por qué me elegiste para pretender que soy tu novia? Sé que no soy la elección ideal. Seamos realistas.

Debe ser lectora de mentes. —Sabía que no me darías un montón de problemas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Voy a cagar esto. Lo puedo sentir en mis huesos. —Ninguna otra chica querría sólo pretender ser mi novia. Querría realmente estar en una relación conmigo, tú sabes. Y sé que tú no querrías.

—¿Cómo? No me conoces.

—Te he visto en La Salle. —Débil razonamiento.

—Gran cosa. Un montón de chicos vienen a La Salle. Un montón de chicos con los que juegas al futbol y pasas el rato van allí todo el tiempo. He conectado con alguno de ellos. —Cruza los brazos enfrente de ella, apretando sus pechos, así que echo un vistazo a la piel cremosa lista para derramarse de su escotado top. Generalmente no suelo babear por las chicas, pero hay algo sobre esta que me hace querer verla desnuda—. No voy a tener sexo contigo.

Está siendo desafiante y como que me gusta. _¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? _—No quiero tener sexo contigo. No es por eso que te contraté.

—Contratarme —resopla, como si no le importara cómo suena o cómo luce cuando hace eso y no puedo menos que admirarlo—. Lo haces sonar como un buen trabajo cuando en realidad soy tu putanovia-paga. ¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero de todos modos?

—Es mío, no te preocupes. —Tengo dinero ahorrado. Mi papá está en finanzas e hizo un montón de dinero a lo largo de su carrera. Es generoso con él, especialmente ahora que soy su único hijo—. Y no te llames a ti misma una puta. No lo eres. —No quiero hacerla sentir como una. Aunque cualquier cosa que haya hecho con otros chicos pudiera calificarla como puta, el sexo es la última cosa que me viene a la mente cuando se trata de ella.

_O al menos, lo era. Aunque ahora… joder. No lo sé._

Ella me confunde. Lo que pienso. Lo que siento cuando está alrededor, me confunde. Y ni siquiera la conozco. Me estoy adelantando a mí mismo y no sé cómo detenerlo.

—No va a haber sexo —dice otra vez. Casi como si se estuviera tratando de convencer a sí misma tanto como a mí—. Mamadas tampoco.

—No quiero nada de eso. —Es la verdad, al menos eso es lo que me digo a mí mismo. Ella es caliente, no hay que negarlo, pero el sexo no trae más que problemas. No voy a perder tiempo con una chica de reputación fácil y que está literalmente a mi entera disposición la próxima semana. No tiene sentido.

¿Cierto?

—Pero vamos a tener que pretender que nos gustamos —le recuerdo—. Se supone que debemos estar… enamorados. —La última palabra me fue difícil de decir. En realidad no la uso. Mi papá nunca me dice que me ama. Lauren sí. Pero su amor se ha contaminado con condiciones de mierda y cosas que no quiero pensar.

_Joder, no puedo pensar en ella o voy a explotar._

—Puedo hacer eso —dice fácilmente.

La comprensión cae. Soy un idiota. —Tendré que sostener tu mano y poner mi brazo a tu alrededor. Abrazarte. —No consideré eso.

—No es gran cosa. —Se encoge de hombros.

—También tendré que besarte. —Sí, tampoco consideré eso.

Me mira descaradamente, su mirada cayendo a mi boca. ¿Está pensando en besarme? —No creo que sea una dificultad. ¿Puedes manejarlo?

—Demonios sí, puedo. —Sueno de una manera más confiada de la que me siento.

—Si tú lo dices —murmura mientras se sienta más profundamente en su asiento.

Y maldita sea, sé que ve a través de mí. Eso debería asustarme.

Eso me asusta tanto que no parece molestarme en absoluto.

* * *

_**Okay... aqui otro capitulo, ya van llegando a casa de Edward**_

_**Mañana actualizo :)**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo es una adaptacion :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

**_La noche anterior (no cuenta)_**

**_EPOV_**

Mientras conduzco mi camioneta por el camino largo y sinuoso, la casa está a la vista, cada ventana individual ardiendo con la luz. Hay miles de ventanas, la casa es tan jodidamente grande y está haciendo una gran impresión. La preocupación se estrella contra mí y me pregunto si están en casa después de todo.

Tenía la esperanza de evitarlos hasta la mañana.

La tensión viniendo de Bella es obvia. La realidad está golpeando, supongo. Me está sucediendo a mí también. Que tengo que entrar en esa casa y enfrentar mis demonios. Totalmente dramático y sueno como un maricón, pero mierda. Es la verdad.

—Tu casa es enorme —murmura.

—Sí. —Yo la odio. La pérdida de mi hermana... La cosa momentáneamente más horrible que me ha pasado en mi vida, ha pasado aquí. A pesar de que ella murió casi exactamente hace dos años, todavía se siente como ayer.

En lo profundo de mi corazón, sé que su muerte fue en parte culpa mía. Y Lauren. Esta es una de las muchas razones por las que no quiero estar aquí.

—Y está junto al océano. —Suena melancólica—. Me encanta el océano. Rara vez puedo ir.

—Hay escaleras justo fuera de nuestra terraza de atrás que te llevara directamente a la playa —le digo, tratando de darle algo para esperar con interés.

La sonrisa que me dirige me alivia un poco, pero no mucho.

Esta no sería una visita cómoda. Me engañaba a mí mismo, pensando que Bella lo haría más fácil. Su presencia hará que sea un poco menos estresante, pero todavía hay tensión, ira y tristeza, demasiadas emociones envueltas en este lugar, en esta época del año.

En el momento de irnos, probablemente piense que estoy completamente loco.

¿Le dirá a alguien sobre mí? Ni siquiera pienso en eso. Demostrando una vez más que no pensé este plan detenidamente a fondo lo suficiente. Todo va a terminar perjudicándome al final. Lo puedo sentir. No puedo confiar en nadie.

Nadie. Definitivamente no esta chica sentada junto a mí, mordiendo su dedo índice como si fuera a roerlo al hueso. Está nerviosa, pero no tiene nada que envidiarme.

Mis palmas están sudando y siento que voy a vomitar. Es una cosa ver a mis padres cuando nos vamos de vacaciones en lugar de enfrentar la realidad de lo sucedido dentro de nuestra casa. Es completamente otra cosa cuando vuelvo a casa y la última vez que he estado aquí es hace casi dos años exactamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Bella rompe el silencio y está llena de preocupación—. Estás respirando raro.

Genial. —Estoy bien —le digo en una exhalación, desesperado por mantener mi mierda.

Estaciono mi camioneta delante del garaje cerrado y apago el motor, dejo que el silencio me envuelva por un segundo. Incluso puedo oír la suave respiración de Bella, el tranquilo tic tac del motor y el olor de su perfume, su champú, lo que sea, permanece en el aire. Es ligero, un poco dulce como las fresas o fresias, no lo sé y no se ajusta a la personalidad de chica dura que proyecta.

Es una contradicción y quiero entenderla.

—Escucha. No sé lo que está pasando, pero tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser difícil para ti. ¿Verdad? —Deposita su mano sobre la mía en el volante, las puntas de sus dedos diminutos suavizando a lo largo de mis nudillos. Me estremezco ante su toque, pero no se mueve. Me sorprende que esté extendiendo la mano y tratando de tranquilizarme.

Asintiendo, trago con fuerza, trato de reunir unas palabras, pero nada sale.

—Tengo una jodida familia también. —Su voz tranquila llega dentro de mí y de inmediato se calman mis nervios. Su fácil aceptación es inesperada.

— ¿No la tiene todo el mundo? —Estoy tratando de bromear, pero la mayoría de las veces creo que estoy solo con la locura. Ninguna familia está tan jodida como la mía.

—No lo creo. Mierda, no lo sé. —Sonríe y esto alivia mi corazón mientras la miro—. Sólo... recuerda respirar, ¿Si? Ya sé que no me vas a decir que está mal contigo, o porque odias tanto a tu familia, pero lo entiendo. Lo entiendo totalmente y si necesitas alejarte de ellos, aunque sea por cinco minutos, te voy a ayudar. Deberíamos tener una palabra clave o algo así.

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Una palabra clave?

—Sí. —Asiente y sus ojos se iluminan. Como si realmente entrara en esto—. Por ejemplo, tu padre está siendo un idiota, preguntándote que quieres hacer con tu vida y no puedes soportarlo más. Solo di, malvavisco y lo voy a interrumpir y a sacarte de ahí.

Una sonrisa poco dispuesta se forma en mis labios. — ¿Malvavisco?

—Totalmente al azar, ¿no? No tiene sentido. Eso es lo que lo hace mejor. —Su sonrisa crece y lo mismo ocurre con la mía.

— ¿Qué pasa si no estás cerca? —Tengo la sensación de que nunca voy a dejarla fuera de mi vista, pero sé que eso es imposible.

—Envíame un texto con la palabra malvavisco. Dondequiera que esté, voy a venir corriendo.

— ¿Realmente harías eso por mí?

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y están brillando, son tan brillantes. Y hermosos. Mierda, es muy bonita. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes? Me siento atraído hacia ella y nunca estoy atraído hacia nadie. —Estoy totalmente dispuesta a hacer el trabajo para el que me paga.

La cálida sensación es empapada con un balde de agua helada por sus palabras. Un brutal recordatorio de lo que estamos haciendo, esta falsa relación en la que estamos no es más que un trabajo para ella. —Tienes razón.

Estúpido de mí. Tenía la esperanza de que me rescatara porque ella quisiera.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Esta casa es tan grande como un museo pero también muy fría. Es hermosa, tranquila e inmaculada con una calidad baja que verdaderamente me asusta hasta la muerte. La puerta se cierra tras nosotros definitivamente, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda; sigo a Edward por un amplio corredor cubierto de fotos familiares que planeo estudiar más tarde. Oigo voces que vienen de la habitación al final del corto pasillo y entonces estamos ahí. En una sala gigante con toda una pared de ventanas con vistas al océano. Puedo ver las crestas de las olas al otro lado del vidrio, es el lugar más bonito que jamás haya visto.

Edward ni siquiera lo nota. Está demasiado centrado en las dos personas sentadas, ambos cuerpos largos y delgados saliendo del sofá de felpa aterciopelado marrón oscuro y acercándose a nosotros con pasos rápidos.

Los nervios comen mi estómago y de repente mi mano es apretada por la de Edward, nuestros dedos entrelazados. La demostración de afecto me sobresalta por un momento, pero luego me acuerdo.

Soy su novia. Estoy jugando un papel y eso es lo que estamos haciendo por estas personas que ahora están de pie delante de nosotros con miradas expectantes en sus rostros.

—Ed. Es tan bueno verte. Te ves positivamente delicioso — dice la madrastra y me parece un cumplido raro. _¿Quién llama a su hijastro delicioso?_

A Edward no lo gusta tampoco, puedo decir. Suelta mi mano y desliza su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí cerca de él. Choco contra un cuerpo cálido, sólido y un hormigueo se arrastra sobre mí. Es tan duro como una roca y no tengo más remedio que deslizar mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y aferrarme a él para salvar su vida. No es que esté protestando.

Todo esto es una distracción para evitar abrazar a su madrastra. Ella tiene sus brazos extendidos y todo pero los deja caer a su lado, la cara de decepción en su hermoso rostro es clara. Y cuando digo hermoso, me refiero a increíblemente hermoso. Su cabello rubio es largo y recto, cuelga hasta la cintura. Sus pómulos son agudos, su piel un cálido color de oliva y sus oscuros ojos café expreso. Se eleva sobre mí y con su esbelta figura no puedo evitar preguntarme si fue alguna vez una modelo.

— ¿Esta es tu pequeña Bella? —Su voz condescendiente me pone nerviosa y endurece mi columna vertebral. Edward extiende su mano amplia a través de la parte baja de mi espalda, sus dedos presionando en mí y su toque es tranquilizador.

—Sí, soy Bella. Es un placer conocerla. —Extiendo mi mano y la sacude con un desdén que es palpable, dejando caer mi mano rápido como si estuviera cubierta de mierda.

¿Cuál es el problema de esta perra?

—Bella, esta es Lauren —nos presenta Edward con gravedad—. Lauren, esta es mi novia.

Pone un énfasis especial en la palabra novia y una pizca de disgusto brilla en los ojos de Lauren. Tan pronto como aparece, se ha ido.

—Edward. —El hombre que está al lado de Lauren es como una versión más vieja de mi supuesto novio y estoy impresionada. Edward va a ser increíblemente guapo cuando esté en sus cuarenta o cincuenta si termina luciendo como su padre.

Algo cercano al afecto cruza la cara de Edward y me deja ir para abrazar a su padre brevemente. Pero tan rápido como me deja ir, me sostiene de nuevo, su fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sus dedos descansando en mi cadera. Es un agarre muy posesivo, y no puedo evitar sentir todo tipo de calor, por lo que tengo que recordarme que esto es falso.

Edward no quiere una novia. No parece que le gusten las chicas. Me pregunto si juega para el otro equipo.

Miro fijamente en su dirección, absorbiendo todo ese cabello cobrizo y los intensos ojos verdes bordeados de gruesas pestañas. Es una pena si es verdad. ¡Que pérdida para las chicas!

—Papá, esta es Bella. Mi novia —dice Edward de nuevo y esta vez mi mano es sacudida con gusto, aunque la mirada de evaluación que su padre asienta sobre mí me pone un poco incomoda. Estoy siendo juzgada y lo sé. Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas porque oye, los chicos me echan un vistazo. Viene con el trabajo de camarera.

Pero este hombre mayor me está contemplando de una manera que es incómodo. Me dan ganas de retorcerme y largarme de aquí.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —pregunta el papá de Edward una vez que finalmente arranca sus ojos de mí. Casi me hundo del alivio.

—Tranquilo. —Edward hace una pausa por un momento—. Creí que iban a estar afuera esta noche.

—Lauren decidió que no tenía ganas de que nos reuniéramos en otro club de campo —explica su padre.

—Ellos los tienen todo el tiempo. De hecho, habrá otro más tarde esta semana y queremos que ambos vengan con nosotros. —Agita una mano elegante y esboza una sonrisa, los dientes rectos y blancos y tan asquerosamente perfectos que quiero darles un puñetazo y verlos caer de su boca. Por alguna razón, saca una racha violenta en mí—. Quería estar aquí para darles la bienvenida.

—Totalmente innecesario —murmura Edward, sus dedos clavándose en mi carne.

Esto es tan raro. Ninguno se parece al otro y hay esta corriente subterránea de electricidad que fluye entre nosotros cuatro que es francamente dolorosa. Vi un poco de afecto entre Edward y su padre, pero aparte de eso, todo el mundo está preocupado y lleno de desconfianza. Es como que todos dicen cosas, pero significan algo completamente diferente.

Espeluznantemente diferente.

Por un momento fugaz, estoy tentada de agarrar la mano de Edward y arrastrarlo fuera de aquí. El ambiente es tan malo.

Pero no lo hago.

—Te vas a quedar en la casa de huéspedes durante la semana. Había dos dormitorios limpios y los prepare a los dos —dice su papá, llevando mi atención a Lauren que está tratando de interrumpirlo.

—No creo que sea apropiado —exclama Lauren, apretando sus labios cerrados. Su desaprobación es clara.

El papá de Edward rueda sus ojos. —Él tiene veintiún malditos años, Lauren. Vamos a darles un poco de privacidad.

Huh. Entonces la madrastra no nos quiere fornicando por miedo a que seamos heridos de muerte por un Dios que todo lo sabe y el papá nos anima a seguir adelante al permitir un santuario privado para que podamos escapar.

Todo es sólo tan malditamente extraño.

—Gracias, papá. La casa de huéspedes funciona de maravilla. — El alivio en la voz de Edward es claro y debo confesar, me siento aliviada también. No quiero quedarme en esta casa con esta gente. No parezco gustarles mucho.

Bueno, uno actúa como si pudiera gustarle demasiado, y la otra apenas quiere mirarme en absoluto.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos necesitan descansar. —Su padre le guiña el ojo y luego da palmadas a Edward en la espalda, enviándolo un paso adelante por la fuerza de ello, llevándome a lo largo también—. Nos vemos en el comedor de la cocina a las ocho a.m. María está haciendo sus famosas tortillas.

Tienen una cocinera. Estoy totalmente sorprendida. Hay demasiado dinero fluyendo por aquí y cada uno de ellos parece triste o frágil o malditamente tan falso, ¿cómo pueden ser felices? Siempre pensé que el dinero podía comprar la felicidad. Cuento con aquel fajo de billetes sentado en mi cuenta corriente para que Seth y yo seamos felices, por lo menos tres sólidos meses, aunque sé que puede ser una exageración.

Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que el dinero no compra la felicidad. Y ahí voy de nuevo. Estoy en otra caminata, hablando cliché.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

Al segundo de entrar a la casa de huéspedes, exhalo un suspiro de alivio, agradecido de estar fuera de esa casa sofocante donde crecí. Todavía no puedo creer como Lauren actuó hacia mí, como una novia celosa lista para hundir sus garras en Bella. Llamándola mi pequeña Bella, ¿qué demonios?

Y mi papá la comprobó abiertamente. Me hizo sentir malditos escalofríos y no soy el que usualmente los tiene. Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba que sería y estoy avergonzado.

Tal vez deberíamos irnos. Tal vez debería poner a Bella en un autobús y enviarla de vuelta a casa así no tengo que mantenerla en esto por más tiempo. Es horrible y no quiero ponerla a través de ello. Incluso la dejaré quedarse con el dinero.

—Tus padres son monstruosos.

Su dulce voz insultando a las personas que me criaron me sorprende tanto que me echo a reír. Y una vez que empiezo, parece que no puedo parar. Se siente bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reí de esta manera? No puedo recordar.

— ¿Estás riendo porque estoy diciendo la verdad, o porque es mejor reír que gritarme por insultar a tus padres? —Bella suena un poco nerviosa, pero detecto diversión en su tono también.

—Eres brutalmente honesta y lo aprecio —digo finalmente una vez que encuentro mi voz de nuevo—. Y concuerdo. Son monstruos.

—Estuvo muy tenso allí. No lo entiendo. —Mira alrededor de la casa de huéspedes. Con su diseño amplio y la pared de ventanas que dan al océano, casi idéntica a de la sala de estar en la casa principal, sigue siendo impresionante, pero en una escala menos grandiosa. Mucho más cómodo aquí, no desprende esa vibración de "mirar pero no tocar"—. Oh, tienes una plataforma exterior. Quiero echarle un vistazo.

La veo deslizarse a través de la sala de estar, en dirección a la puerta, que destraba y abre sin dudarlo. La sigo, curioso por saber más de sus observaciones de mi familia monstruosa y me deslizo fuera a la plataforma.

Se apoya en la barandilla que da al océano, el viento sopla a través de su pelo claro y largo. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro y saca un cigarrillo y un encendedor, su expresión llena de vergüenza. —Hace mucho rompí el hábito lo juro, pero me gusta llevar unos pocos cigarrillos conmigo en caso de una emergencia.

— ¿Y lo qué sucedió allí se considera una emergencia?

Bella parpadea una rápida sonrisa antes de que pase la mano alrededor del encendedor e intente encenderlo una vez, dos veces. Tres veces antes de que finalmente se encienda. El cigarrillo cuelga entre sus labios y lleva el encendedor a la punta, inspirando y provocando la luz.

—Oh mi Dios, totalmente. —Sopla un chorro de humo sobre la barandilla y se forman pequeñas nubes grises en la oscuridad antes de desaparecer poco a poco—. Tu padre... creo que me estaba mirando.

—Sí —acepte, mi voz baja—. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. —Sacude su mano, como si estuviera apartando lo que mi padre hizo.

—Te he traído aquí. Técnicamente, es mi culpa.

Otro gesto de su mano mientras rechaza mis palabras. —No lo veo de esa manera. Voy a decir esto. La próxima vez que traigas una novia falsa, tal vez deberías prepararla un poco mejor.

Me río entre dientes. No hay manera de que traiga otra novia falsa aquí. Si fuera por mí, nunca habría regresado. No me importa lo hermoso que es este lugar. Lo odio. Esta casa es como una prisión para mí.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta súper personal?

Una respiración entrecortada se me escapa. Chicas —más como Bella— y sus preguntas súper personales van a ser la muerte para mí.

—Adelante. —No tengo nada que ocultar. Mierda. Tengo mucho que ocultar que me asusta.

—Edward... ¿Eres gay?

Santo infierno. _¿Por qué todos piensan eso?_

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Espero sin aliento por su respuesta. El aire es frío, el viento azotando escalofríos a todos mis huesos. Estoy culpando a la repentina inhalación de nicotina por mi pregunta demasiado impetuosa. Podría haber esperado al menos un día o dos, ¿no? Salir un poco con él, pasar un tiempo personal primero.

Mi boca grande y gorda y mi cerebro extra curioso no podían esperar un segundo más. Tenía que saber. Haría mucho más fácil perder todo este tiempo con él durante siete días largos. No tendría que preocuparme acerca de él tratando de hacer un movimiento en mí. O peor aún, secretamente deseando que haga un movimiento en mí. Preguntándome cuál es mi problema y por qué no se siente atraído a mí.

Mierda, todavía no me ha dado una respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dice finalmente, respondiendo una pregunta con otra, lo cual odio. Seth me hace ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Además, al hacerlo, Edward me va a hacer recitar una lista de todas las sospechas gay que tengo sobre él. No es que tenga muchas. Sólo se me ocurrió mientras conducía hacia la casa de sus padres.

—Bien, dijiste que nunca has tenido una novia antes. Tu padre está preocupado por ti y tu falta de compañía femenina. Nunca te he visto con una chica en el bar y mucho menos coquetear con cualquiera, no es que haya prestado atención —me aseguro de añadir.

Estoy siendo honesta. No he prestado demasiada atención a él, pero si mi memoria no me falla, no es un gran jugador.

—Tal vez no he encontrado a la chica adecuada todavía.

Mi corazón se enciende con esperanza. Lo cual es tan increíblemente estúpido que deseo poder golpearme en el pecho. Sí, soy una completa idiota por pensar que tengo la oportunidad de ser la adecuada para Edward.

¿La única que contrató? Eso es todo lo que siempre seré.

— ¿Te estás um... _reservando a ti mismo_? —Fuerzo mi voz para sonar casual. Mientras que interiormente todo se ha convertido en un caos. Tengo veinte. Él por lo menos veintiuno. ¿Hay realmente una posibilidad de que sea virgen? Sé que están ahí, pero nunca imaginé a Edward Cullen como uno.

Su risa me dice que estoy equicocada y el alivio que barre a través de mí está cerca de abrumarme. —Definitivamente no soy virgen. Pero es... ha pasado un tiempo.

Tomo una calada a mi cigarrillo.

— ¿Por qué? —Vaya, ahí voy de nuevo. Profundizando en su vida personal cuando no es de mi incumbencia hacerlo.

Se encoge de hombros, con la camisa de franela extendiéndose por los hombros. Edward tiene un muy fino conjunto de hombros. —No tengo relaciones. El sexo es demasiado… complicado.

Interesante. Me parece demasiado fácil. —Tal vez tienes el sexo equivocado.

—Tal vez el tipo equivocado de sexo es todo lo que puedes conseguir. —Su fuerte mandíbula está firme y sus ojos se oscurecen. Está enojado. Sé que esto es todo retorcido, pero se ve increíblemente sexy. Su expresión feroz sólo hace a mi corazón latir más rápido.

Su respuesta es demasiado misteriosa para mí. —Parece que definitivamente estás teniendo el tipo equivocado de sexo. —Trato de reír, sacudiendo la ceniza de mi cigarrillo encima de la barandilla, viendo su mirada disimulada de disgusto.

Edward no se ríe tanto. Me pregunto si lo ofendí.

El cigarrillo es porque estoy nerviosa y es una mierda que él no lo apruebe, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo fumaba de vez en cuando en el instituto porque pensaba que era genial y por cualquier motivo, el verano después de que me gradué me levanté y dejé todo de golpe. En su mayor parte.

Pero guardo un paquete secreto en mí todo el tiempo, como una manta de seguridad, sólo saco uno cuando estoy muy nerviosa o agitada y necesito calmar mis nervios.

Como esta noche. Esa presentación a sus padres fue intensa. Normalmente fumo un paquete de cigarrillos en seis meses. Al ritmo que voy, estaré fumando un paquete al día para el tercer día de estas supuestas vacaciones.

—Si mi papá te ve ahora mismo, se volvería loco —dice Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tomo otra calada del cigarrillo antes de tirarlo lo más lejos que pueda. No es que golpee el océano pero me gusta la imagen de ello, el chisporroteo y el toque de humo que el cigarrillo deja al golpear el agua. En realidad, tiro basura en cualquier lugar cotidianamente y me siento como una mierda, pero Edward no me está castigando. —Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿verdad?

—Vamos a tener un montón de secretos entre nosotros por el final de la semana, eh. —No lo pregunta, es más como una declaración y tiene razón.

—Sí, los tendremos. —Le sonrío, pero no lo devuelve. En su lugar, se da la vuelta y sale de la plataforma, deslizándose de nuevo en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un clic silencioso.

Dejándome sola en la fría noche oscura con mis oscuros y fríos pensamientos.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les vaya gustando :)**_

_**Ahora sabemos un poquito mas de Edward, pero aun falta demasiado para saber lo que esconde...**_

_**Nos leemos :***_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Ya saben, personajes de Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo la adapto :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

**_Día 2, 2 p.m._**

_El amor es una cortina de levantada con el aliento de los suspiros. _—William Shakespeare.

**_BPOV_**

La gente rica apesta. Son groseros, actúan como si tuvieran derecho a todo y dios no lo quiera pareces una persona pobre. Estoy usando jeans y un sweater, nada elegante y todos se burlan de mí como si fuera alguna clase de vagabunda. Me dirigen miradas sucias como si me hubiera arrastrado fuera de un desagüe y luego tienen el coraje de asustarse cuando me acerco a ellos. Como si fuera a empujar un cuchillo hacia ellos o algo así y exigirles todo su dinero.

Esto está pasándome mientras camino por las lindas tiendas que bordean Ocean Avenue en el centro Carmel. Edward me dejó en la cima de la colina, explicando que había una infinita cantidad de tiendas y galerías de arte que bordean la Avenida principal así como también en las calles laterales. Dijo que podía explorar el área por horas si quería y ansiosamente accedí al acuerdo desde que sabía que su padre quería hablar con él en privado.

Eso es lo que están haciendo ahora. Sentados en algún restaurante pretendiendo almorzar mientras su papá lo perfora con las preguntas de "¿qué estás haciendo con tu vida?", estoy segura. Por suerte, Lauren tenía una cita en la peluquería y no pudo ir, a pesar de que estaba lista para cancelarla. El padre de Edward la detuvo, diciéndole que quería hablarle a su hijo en privado.

Su decepción fue evidente. Un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda. Esa mujer me ponía los pelos de punta. No me gusta y yo no le gusto a ella. En absoluto. Hace hasta lo imposible para pasar tiempo con Edward y él trata de evitarla a toda costa. No lo entiendo.

Por supuesto, ¿quién soy para juzgar sobre familias jodidas? La mía es un absoluto desastre.

Me detengo frente a una vidriera y miro a través del cristal. Los zapatos en el mostrador son probablemente demasiado caros. Me imagino que no puedo pagar por mirarlos, mucho menos entrar a ese lugar. Afortunadamente, el sonido de mi celular me salva de hacer algo tan atrevido.

—Dime que todo está bien —contesto.

—Todo está bien —dice Seth. Maldición, incluso su voz suena como si estuviera sonriendo.

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —Son sólo las dos en punto. No termina las clases hasta las tres.

—Hoy hay clases hasta el medio día.

Está mintiendo. Las clases hasta medio día suceden los miércoles, pero no tiene caso que lo moleste con eso. Estoy fuera de la ciudad. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—¿Ha estado mamá en casa?

—Sí… anoche estuvo ahí, pero apestó. —Jura por lo bajo—. Trajo a su nuevo novio con ella.

¡Agh! Me alegro de no haber estado ahí. Aunque de haber estado, mi madre no lo habría llevado a casa. En lugar de eso, se habría quedado en la casa de él.

—¿Es un buen tipo?

—No, es un idiota. Ordenaba a mamá y constantemente le decía que le consiguiera una cerveza. Al final le dije que se consiguiera él mismo su maldita cerveza.

Cedo contra la pared con un gemido, ganando unas cuantas miradas extrañas de la gente que pasaba por ahí.

—No lo hiciste.

—Seguro que sí. Es malditamente grosero y un alcohólico. Mamá merece algo mejor.

No podía concordar porque no creo que mamá merezca algo mejor. Ha tomado sus decisiones todos estos años y siempre son las mismas. He perdido la cuenta de todos los borrachos con los que mamá se ha enredado. Seth no lo vio porque lo he protegido de la interminable cantidad de novios tanto como me fue posible.

—¿Se enojó mamá contigo?

—No dijo nada, pero el tipo me amenazó con patear mi trasero si le hablaba de nuevo.

—Mierda —murmuro, brevemente cerrando los ojos. Esto es por lo que no debería haberme ido. No me he ido siquiera tres días enteros y todo ya se está desmoronando—. Espero por Dios que no haya puesto una mano encima de ti, o llamaré a la policía.

—Pfft. —Los chicos de trece años piensan que son invencibles y mi hermano no es la excepción—. Como si pudiera tocarme. Le patearía el trasero primero.

—Debería volver a casa. —El pánico crece dentro de mí. Sé que las cosas pueden salirse de control realmente rápido cuando no estoy ahí. Lo que Seth me está diciendo sólo lo prueba—. Tomaré un autobús o un tren o lo que sea y volveré a casa esta noche si me necesitas.

—¿Qué hay de esos mocosos que estás cuidando? No puedes sólo abandonar tu trabajo.

—Puedo hacerlo si estás en problemas. Ningún trabajo es más importante que la familia. —Miro alrededor, observando a las hermosas personas deslizándose ante mí. Hacía frío, la niebla aún persistía a pesar de que eran más como nubes y la acera estaba abarrotada de lugareños y turistas. No hacía falta ser un genio para distinguirlos.

—Quédate ahí y gana todo ese dinero extra que estoy seguro que son necesarios. —Baja la voz y escucho un grito en la distancia, probablemente alguno de sus amigos punk. Dios, ellos probablemente estaban pasando el rato en nuestro departamento y comiendo toda nuestra comida—. Mamá perdió su trabajo.

Mi corazón se hunde en la boca del estómago. Ella trabajaba a tiempo parcial en una tienda de repuestos en un concesionario local por el salario mínimo. Nada importante, pero necesitamos hasta el último centavo que gana. Este dinero de Edward sólo duraría por un pequeño tiempo, especialmente ahora que despidieron a mamá.

—Genial. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Esta mañana. Me mandó un mensaje y me lo hizo saber. Pasará la noche en la casa de Larry.

—Así que pasarás la noche solo. —Diablos, no. La última cosa que quería que sucediera.

—Iré a la casa de Collin, así que no te preocupes. Pasaré la noche ahí.

Sus palabras salen tan despreocupadamente que se me ponen los pelos de punta. Está mintiendo, lo sé. Soy tan malditamente buena leyendo al chico que debería ser su madre.

—Más te vale. Llamaré a la casa de Collin tarde en la noche para saber cómo estás.

—Dame un respiro, Bella. ¿Qué, no puedes confiar en mí? —lloriquea, sonando de nuevo como el pequeño hermano que recuerdo. Otro signo de que está mintiendo.

—Nop, no cuando estoy fuera de la ciudad. —Mi celular suena, indicando que me acaba de llegar un mensaje y alejo el teléfono de mi oreja para leerlo rápidamente.

Es de Edward. Y es sólo una palabra.

**_Malvavisco._**

Mierda.

—Oye, me tengo que ir, pero te llamaré más tarde y voy a hablar con la madre de Collin. Para que se asegure de que estás bien, que estás haciendo tu tarea y cualquier otra cosa que necesites hacer.

—Bella, eso es tan…

—Adiós. —Corto la llamada antes de que Seth me cabree aún más e inmediatamente le contesto a Edward.

**_No puedo ir a tu rescate si no se dónde estás._**

Mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente luego de que envío ese mensaje. Esta es la primera vez que Edward usa la palabra clave malvavisco y estoy preocupada por él. Ayer todo fue sobre pasar el rato en la casa. Me pasé toda la tarde en la playa cuando Edward y su papá salieron a jugar golf a una cancha no muy lejos de la casa. Hay un montón de increíbles canchas de golf por ahí, Edward me explicó, no es que me importara realmente. Pienso que el golf es aburrido, pero supongo que Lauren fue con ellos a pesar de que no juega. Probablemente los haya perseguido en el carrito todo el tiempo.

La cena del domingo había sido una rareza en estudio. Lauren intentó hablar con él, constantemente preguntándole a Edward cosas realmente personales mientras prácticamente me ignoraba. Su papá ajeno a la extraña vibra, mantuvo el paso con un constante vaso lleno de vino y arrastraba sus palabras para el final de la noche.

Con mucho gusto me escapé luego de la comida. Edward hizo lo mismo. Ambos regresamos a la casa de huéspedes y a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Había estado tan cansada que pensé que caería dormida rápidamente pero no lo hice. Estuve despierta por más de una hora, pensando en Edward y la loca dinámica familiar que tienen aquí.

Mi celular suena y le doy una mirada a la pantalla.

**_En un restaurante en la Sexta y Ocean. Necesito irme de aquí. Esperaré fuera por ti._**

Al parecer tengo que ir a rescatar a mi novio falso de su despótico padre.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

En el momento en que la veo, dejo ir la bola de ansiedad que da vueltas alrededor de mi pecho con una respiración profunda y reparadora. Espero fuera del restaurante, diciéndole a papá que necesitaba usar el teléfono, cuando realmente sólo quería esperar por Bella.

Y alejarme de él.

Ella está sonriéndome mientras se acerca hacia mí, su cabello casi rubio recogido hacia atrás en una alta cola de caballo, revelando sus mejillas redondeadas, su nariz respingada y labios rosados. Cuanto más la miro, más bonita creo que es. Aunque no sólo es bonita...

Bella es ardiente. Jodidamente sexy con un hermoso cuerpo que he visto en varias fases de desnudez desde que nos hemos estado alojando en la casa de huéspedes. La atrapé en toalla esta mañana cuando salía del baño y se lanzaba a través del pasillo a su habitación. Ni si quiera me vio.

Pero la vi. Toda esa piel desnuda cremosa y húmeda exhibida me hizo querer correr tras ella. Sostenerla cerca y sentirla envolverse a mí alrededor. Enredar mis dedos en su húmedo cabello y tirar de él, para acercar su boca a la mía...

Mierda. Recordatorio: pensar esas cosas hace arder mi piel. Hago lo mejor posible para mantener a todos a distancia, especialmente a las chicas, pero Bella ya está metiéndose bajo mi piel y haciéndome desear.

A ella.

Usando unos vaqueros ajustados y un suéter negro de gran tamaño, luce lo suficientemente bien para comer. Y nunca pienso de esa forma. Jamás. Me está haciendo pensar y sentir cosas que son de alguna forma o incómodas o liberadoras.

En otras palabras, Bella me deja en un constante estado de confusión.

—Aquí estoy. —Se detiene justo frente a mí, su cabeza llega sólo hasta mi pecho, es tan bajita. Podría cargarla, tirarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla fuera de aquí, sin ningún problema—. Lista para rescatarte.

La palabra clave malvavisco no había sido usada aún, así que estoy contento por lo rápido que viene a mí. No es que papá estuviera siendo particularmente malo o estuviera gritando. Simplemente no parará de hacerme preguntas sobre mi futuro. Cosas que no puedo responder ahora porque no tengo idea de qué es lo que sucederá. Finalmente no lo pude soportar más y escribí malvavisco cuando me escapé al baño.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella. Lista para llevarme lejos.

—Gracias por venir.

— ¿Está siendo duro contigo?

—No, sólo… no quiero responder todas sus preguntas.

—Oh. —Esa sola no-palabra está cargada de todo tipo de preguntas en sí misma. Ninguna que pueda responder tampoco.

— ¿Te gustó pasearte por las tiendas? —Eso es lo que las chicas hacían. Comprar, gastar dinero, aunque no creo que Bella tenga realmente mucho para gastar. Bueno, lo tendría si quisiera usar el dinero que le di, pero sé que lo está guardando para cuidar de su hermano.

La noble camarera llamada Bella. Suena como una historia de cuento de hadas moderno.

—Las tiendas aquí son demasiado caras para mi gusto. —Arruga su nariz, lo que es infernalmente tierno—. No puedo permitirme pagar por mirar dentro, mucho menos pensar en comprar algo. No soy una compradora de todos modos.

Entonces, ¿qué le gusta hacer además de pasar el rato en la playa? No sé nada de esta chica. Y lo que sí sé, realmente no lo comprendo. Somos completa y totalmente opuestos en casi todas las cosas.

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer entonces? ¿Durante tu tiempo libre? —Se queda mirándome extrañamente y me siento como un idiota—. Ya sabes, como hobbies o lo que sea.

Se echa a reír. —No tengo tiempo para hobbies. Solía gustarme leer.

— ¿Solía?

—Estoy demasiado ocupada. —Se encoje de hombros—. Trabajando, cuidando a mi hermano, limpiando nuestra casa, siempre termino totalmente exhausta y cuando caigo en la cama, ya estoy dormida. —Su mirada se separa de la mía.

—Lo mismo pasa conmigo. —Me mantengo ocupado a propósito. Mis clases son pesadas, aunque no tengo idea de qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida más allá del futbol. Demonios, sé que mi entrenador está molesto porque no me quedé en el campus para practicar y eso aún me hace sentir culpable. Hay un gran juego acercándose y necesito estar en máximo rendimiento.

— ¿En serio? —Suena sorprendida. Asiento.

—Es más fácil de esa forma, ¿no lo crees? Manteniéndote ocupado nada puede molestarte.

Me estudia por un momento, su mirada se estrechó. Perceptiva. Como si esos oscuros ojos verdes pudieran llegar directo dentro de mí y examinar todos mis ocultos secretos.

No me gustaba eso.

—Ahí estás. —Me volteo para ver a mi papá saliendo del restaurante, obviamente irritado. Observa a Bella y su mandíbula se endurece—. Pensé que no habíamos terminado nuestra conversación —dice enfáticamente.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto, pensé que ya habían terminado. —Bella salta en la conversación como una pequeña buena novia, colgando su brazo contra el mío y acercando ese ardiente cuerpo más cerca de mí. Sus pechos se presionan contra mi costado y me mira con adoración—. Necesito la ayuda de Edward. No puedo decidirme qué par de zapatos quiero comprar.

Es buena. No hace ni dos minutos se quejaba de cuando odiaba ir de compras y ahora es la afectada novia que no puede tomar una decisión de compra sin mi ayuda.

— ¿Asumo que son para esta noche entonces? —pregunta mi padre.

— ¿Qué hay esta noche? —Genial. No quería darle a nadie un espectáculo. Ya era suficientemente malo que tuviéramos que fingir esto para papá y Lauren. Se sentirá como una gran actuación si hacemos de esto algo público.

—Una cena especial antes de Día de Acción de Gracias en el club de campo. Te hablé sobre ello la noche que llegaste.

De ninguna forma. No quiero ir. Suena como una clase especial de infierno.

—No sé…

—Insisto. —me interrumpe papá, usando esa expresión que dice que no se permiten argumentos.

—Suena divertido. —Bella aprieta su brazo alrededor del mío, pero oigo la tensión en su voz. Lo de esta noche suena como una clase especial de infierno para ella también—. ¿Qué debería usar?

—Algo semi-formal. Cóctel informal —dice papá, como si supiera que está haciendo sentir a Bella incómoda y confundida y eso es tan jodidamente molesto—. Estoy seguro que tienes un lindo vestido en algún lugar en tu bolsa de trucos.

—Papá. —Me molesta la forma en que le habla, ¿pero cómo podría enfrentarlo? Nunca lo hice antes porque… bueno, mierda, es mi padre. Es todo lo que tengo en el mundo.

Me ignora, que sorpresa.

—Lauren los querrá a los dos en casa a las cinco para asegurarse que estaremos preparados con tiempo de sobra antes de irnos. —Papá observa su reloj—. Tengo una reunión con un cliente en treinta minutos. Los veré más tarde.

Lo vemos alejarse en silencio, Bella aún se aprieta contra mi costado hasta que lo perdemos de vista. Lentamente se aleja y la extraño al instante.

Estúpido.

—No tengo nada para usar para una elegante cena de cóctel. —Suena estresada—. No me dijiste que empacara algo para eso.

Debería haberlo hecho. Soy un idiota por haberlo olvidado. Mi plan fue algo tan de último minuto, que olvidé cualquier tipo de mierda.

—Te compraré algo —le ofrezco—. Vayamos a dar una vuelta. Tenemos tiempo. —Sacude su cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. Ya gastaste mucho dinero en mí. No voy a dejarte comprarme un caro vestido de cóctel para un evento de una sola vez. No estoy jugando a Mujer Bonita aquí.

Lo gracioso del asunto era que… más o menos así era. He visto la maldita película, ¿Quién no? Estoy bastante seguro que el personaje de Richard Gere pagó a Julia Roberts, también conocida como la prostituta, tres mil dólares para que pretendiera ser su novia. Le compró un montón de ropa también.

Las similitudes son innegables.

—No me importa. —Tomo su mano y le doy un apretón. Me está mirando con una expresión divertida en su cara, como si no pudiera creer que voluntariamente la toqué sin nadie alrededor para vernos, pero que se joda.

Necesito que sepa que no sólo ella me está ayudando, sino que también quiero ayudarla. No quiero que esté incómoda. No quiero que mis padres la hagan sentir mal o que se preocupe por no encajar. Es suficientemente malo que ambos sepamos que definitivamente no encaja.

Pero no siento como si yo encajara aquí tampoco. En el exterior tal vez, ¿pero en el interior? Para nada. Nadie sabe los jodidos problemas por los que he pasado.

Planeo que siga siendo de esa forma.

Encontramos una de esas caras cadenas de tiendas de moda al fondo del exclusivo centro comercial al aire libre donde la dejé originalmente. Bella está semi-cómoda ahí, conoce la tienda y a pesar de que diga que es cara, no lo es tanto como la mayoría de las otras tiendas alineadas en la Avenida Ocean, así que estoy de acuerdo.

El lugar es enorme, equipado no sólo con ropa, sino también cosas para el hogar como ropa de cama, toallas, chucherías y un montón de otras cosas absurdas. Bella hace una línea recta para acumular y acumular vestidos y se mueve frenéticamente, agarrando uno tras otro y dejándolos colgando sobre su brazo, las perchas de madera sonando unas contra otras mientras camina.

—Oye —mantengo mi voz baja mientras me acerco a ella y levanta la cabeza, sus ojos enormemente abiertos—, no hay un incendio. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. —Exhala audiblemente y sacude su cabeza.

—No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Necesitaré tu opinión con esto.

¿Qué sé yo sobre vestidos de cóctel?

—Te ayudaré —me ofrezco porque sé que debería hacerlo.

—Como que tendrás que estar dando vueltas por los vestuarios y realmente verme en cada vestido así puedas decirme cómo me veo. No puedo hacer esto sola. —Francamente, se ve asustada—. Gracias a Dios tienen muchas cosas en oferta por las fiestas. Con suerte algo de esto servirá.

— ¡Hola! ¿Puedo preparar el vestidor para ti? —La aguda voz viene detrás de nosotros y ambos nos giramos para ver de quien se trata—. Edward Cullen, oh Dios mío, ¿eres tú?

Ah, demonios. Mi peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad. Fui a la secundaria con esta chica. Jessica, creo que ese es su nombre. Sip, allí está su tarjeta de identificación con Jessica escrito en ella.

— ¿Cómo te va? —digo en voz baja. Su sonrisa es tan grande y brillante que casi me deja ciego. Alguien ha estado blanqueando demasiado sus dientes.

— ¡Es tan bueno verte! —Se lanza hacia mí y no tengo otra opción más que abrazarla también.

Puedo sentir la curiosidad e irritación irradiando de Bella mientras está de pie a mi lado. Le dirijo una mirada de disculpa pero rueda sus ojos. Por cualquier razón, este encuentro la está molestando.

—Es bueno verte también —le digo a Jessica, dándole un torpe abrazo. Se aleja de mí, la gigante sonrisa aún en su cara, sus oscuros ojos brillando.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Bueno, además del futbol. Nunca volviste de nuevo. —Hace un falso puchero—. Todos te extrañan.

—He estado ocupado. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Vaya, supongo que no clasificamos entonces. Ni siquiera hizo que volvieras a tu ciudad. —Es como si se hubiera olvidado de Bella, la clienta a la que supuestamente debería estar ayudando. En lugar de eso, Jessica está concentrando toda su atención en mí—. ¿Puedes creer que tengo que trabajar aquí? Mi papá me hizo conseguir un trabajo así puedo aprender lo que es vivir en el mundo real. Dijo que mi tarjeta de diez mil dólares mensuales estaba fuera de control —ríe.

Bella la observa boquiabierta. Sólo le di tres mil dólares que mantendrán a su familia por un par de meses y esta chica actúa como si gastar diez mil dólares al mes en porquerías no fuera la gran cosa.

—Um, preguntaste si quería que prepararas un vestidor —dice Bella de la nada.

Jessica la mira, su conducta cambiando instantáneamente. Antes era la pequeña buena trabajadora, ahora está evaluando a Bella desde que es obvio que estamos juntos.

Joder, espero que se vea como que estamos juntos.

—Con esto —Bella pone la mano sobre la ropa cuando Jessica aún sigue sin responderle—, realmente me gustaría que me preparases un vestidor.

El sarcasmo es evidente en la voz de Bella y hago lo mejor que puedo para esconder mi sonrisa. Jessica toma la ropa, su labio superior curvado.

—Espero que estas sean del tamaño correcto para ti. Lucen un poco chicas.

Perra.

Bella le dirige una sonrisa fugaz.

—Oh, la talla es perfecta. Sólo tengo tetas grandes así que siempre parece que tengo que ir por un talle más grande pero hago que funcione. A Edward le gusta cuando cuelgan y puede verlas. Acceso más fácil y todo eso. ¿Verdad bebé? —Bate sus pestañas para mí y esta vez no puedo retener contener la risa que se me escapa.

Esta chica —mi falsa novia— es simplemente demasiado.

—Correcto —murmuro, disfrutando del humor que baila en los ojos de Bella. Jessica murmura algo en voz baja y se dirige a los vestuarios.

—Bien. Fue grosera —dice Bella en el momento en que Jessica está lejos de nuestro alcance.

—Perdón por eso. —Siento que estoy constantemente disculpándome por el mundo del que vengo que trata terriblemente mal a Bella. Eso apesta. Se encoge de hombros.

—Ese tipo de chicas siempre trabajan en esta clase de tiendas. No les gusto porque saben que no puedo permitirme nada de aquí.

—Lo que sea que quieras, te lo compraré. —Quiero que Bella salga de esta estúpida tienda con tantas bolsas que no pueda cargarlas solas. En serio. Veo la forma en que observa todo aquí. Le gusta. Está tratando de parecer impasible pero éste sería su tipo de tienda si pudiera permitírselo, lo presiento.

—Sólo quiero un vestido. —dice, su voz baja.

—Y zapatos —le recuerdo.

—Claro. Zapatos.

—Joyería si la necesitas. ¿Tal vez hacerte algo en el cabello o algo así? —Joder, no lo sé. No presto atención a lo que las chicas necesitan para verse bien.

—Me las arreglaré. Encuéntrame en los vestidores en quince minutos.

Me ofrece una dulce sonrisa y me golpea con fuerza en el pecho, robándome el aire de mis pulmones.

Quiero hacer que me sonría así de nuevo. Era una sonrisa real. No la sonrisa cursi para las personas que nos están viendo o la sonrisa falsa que dice "eres mi ardiente novio" que me dio más temprano con mi papá. Esta sonrisa era genuina.

Genuinamente hermosa.

Bella se aleja en la persecución del vestido perfecto. Doy vueltas por la tienda, mirando alrededor. Empezando a sentirme incómodo. Nunca hice este papel antes, el atento novio listo para ayudar a su novia a encontrar el atuendo perfecto.

Estoy ansioso por verla en otra cosa que no sea la ropa casual que usa generalmente.

—Así que Edward. Tu novia es un poco… diferente. —Jessica vuelve.

Genial.

— ¿Diferente cómo? —Me volteo para mirarla, seriamente interesado en su opinión. ¿Por qué diablos Bella es diferente?

Demonios, incluso yo lo pienso pero no puedo averiguar por qué. Jessica se encoge de hombros.

—No luce como tu tipo de chica.

Nunca tuve un tipo. Nunca tuve una novia estable en el instituto. Estaba demasiado ocupado jugando futbol y béisbol. Tuve que elegir uno después de haber jugado los dos en mi primer año en la Universidad. Hablando de tener poco tiempo para citas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? —pregunta Jessica cuando no digo nada.

—Desde agosto, cuando la Universidad comenzó.

—Oh. —Jessica asiente, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Es un gesto coqueto que no provoca absolutamente nada en mí—. Sabes, Edward, siempre sentí algo por ti en la secundaria.

Demonios, quiero gemir en voz alta pero me contengo. Esto no va como lo había planeado. No quiero tener que lidiar con esta mierda.

—Uh…

—Nunca me notaste, no importa cuando lo haya intentado. Y Dios sabe que lo intenté. —Da un paso que la pone más cerca de mí y corre su dedo índice por mi pecho, demorándose en los botones de mi camisa Henley—. Vaya, eres musculoso.

—Jessica —doy un paso atrás—, tengo novia.

—Una lástima, también. —Hace un puchero nuevamente y eso apesta. Si cree que eso es tierno está totalmente equivocada—. Siempre he sido el tipo que quiere lo que no puede tener.

Que lo haya admitido demuestra cuán loca está.

—Necesito ir a ayudar a mi novia. Hablamos más tarde.

— ¡Déjame saber si necesita algo! —chilla Jessica hacia mí mientras me alejo.

Sí, claro. Voy a mantener a esta chica lo más lejos de mí como me sea posible. Tengo miedo de que Bella hubiese pateado su trasero si hubiera visto lo que Jesssica hizo. Cómo me tocó.

Tener una novia falsa me trae un infierno de atención indeseada.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Después de probarme un montón de vestidos por casi treinta minutos, finalmente encuentro el perfecto. Es como si hubiese sabido que sería perfecto desde que lo guardé para probármelo al último. Edward está pacientemente esperando por mí fuera, la encargada de vestuario lo proveyó de una silla y todo.

Me encanta salir del vestidor y mostrarle lo que me puse. Se sienta allí encorvado en su silla, su enorme cuerpo tendido por todo el lugar, las piernas abiertas y una mirada aburrida en su demasiado hermoso rostro. Lo estoy torturando, lo sé, pero se le ilumina la mirada cada vez que me ve, incluso si el vestido es horrendo.

Y también es honesto. Puedo apreciar eso. Los pocos que eran realmente horribles, dijo sin rodeos que eran malos. Hasta ahora le gusta más el que me probé primero y sé que es una buena opción pero este… el que tengo puesto justo ahora, es tan hermoso que casi me hace querer llorar.

Está también, casi 400 dólares, el más caro de todos. La culpa me come. No debería quererlo. Es demasiado dinero. Pero por Dios, se ve tan bien en mí y no me gusta presumir pero… sí. Como le dije a esa estúpida chica que conoce a Edward, mis tetas lucen genial en él y no están colgando del todo y no son demasiado obvias tampoco.

Todo acerca de este vestido es discreto… elegante.

Es sexy sin embargo.

Respirando profundo, abro la puerta y salgo a la sala de espera de los vestuarios. Ahí está sentado Edward encorvadamente, su mirada fija en mí sin verme. Parpadea lentamente y se sienta derecho, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente mientras me absorbe.

—Maldición —respira y aclara su garganta.

La sonrisa que se asoma en las esquinas de mi boca no puede ser contenida. Hago un pequeño giro, imaginando los tacones súper altos que me gustaría comprar para combinarlos con este vestido. Aunque realmente no quiero gastar demasiado dinero en zapatos. Tal vez haya una Fuente de Zapatos Gratis cerca o algo asó.

_Sí, claro._

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunto cuando lo enfrento una vez más. El vestido es negro y sedoso, sin mangas, con un corpiño de encaje que me cubre hasta mi clavícula. Me cabe ajustado, envolviéndose en la cintura, terminando sobre la mitad del muslo, dejando al descubierto un montón de pierna. La mejor parte es la espalda. Una V profunda, adornada con encaje negro aterciopelado y exponiendo mucha piel. No hay manera que usara un sostén con él.

—Llévalo —dice Edward sin vacilación—. Te ves…

— ¿Está bien? ¿En serio? Es un poco corto. —Miro hacia abajo a mí misma—. Y necesitaré zapatos.

—Lo que sea que necesites. Ese es el vestido. —Su mirada cae en mis piernas, deteniéndose ahí apreciativamente—. Y definitivamente no es demasiado corto.

Emoción corre a través de mí. Le gusta. Me está mirando como si me quisiera y sé que es loco, pero amo eso. Quiero que me vea de esa forma de nuevo. Toda la noche.

—Aunque hay un problema. —Me balanceo sobre mis pies, tratando de ignorar la preocupación corriendo a través de mí. No quiero escucharlo decir que no.

— ¿Cuál podría ser el problema? —Se pone de pie y se acerca a mí. Mis rodillas amenazan con doblarse y las detengo, esperando no caerme como una idiota porque se está acercando con esa oscura, intrigante mirada en sus ojos.

Como si me quisiera devorar.

—El vestido cuesta casi cuatrocientos dólares —susurro. Yo podría comprar una tonelada de víveres con esa cantidad de dinero. Pagar la mayor parte de nuestra renta. Comprar un vestido que voy a usar una sola vez por esa cantidad de dinero es una locura.

Edward ni siquiera se inmutó. —Aún así te lo compraré. —Se detiene directamente frente a mí, apoyando sus grandes manos en mi cintura. Su toque quema a través de la tela del vestido, puedo sentir cada uno de sus dedos presionando mi carne y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse—. Te ves hermosa, Bella.

—Yo… A mí también me gusta. —Me escucho sin aliento y quiero patearme a mí misma. Los chicos no me hacen perder el aliento. No hacen a mi corazón acelerarse tampoco.

Pero de alguna forma este chico lo hace.

— ¿Encontraste algo que te quede? —Jessica está parada justo detrás de Edward, su mirada fulminante dirigida a mí y me pregunto si Edward está haciendo este espectáculo de tocarme para su beneficio.

Mi cuerpo entero se desinfla cuando me doy cuenta de eso y retiro sus manos.

—Voy a cambiarme. Probablemente deberíamos irnos ya. Y aún necesito encontrar zapatos.

— ¿Cuál es la ocasión? —Jessica suena toda alegre y dulce pero hay una pizca de veneno justo debajo de la superficie. Esta chica luce como si le encantaría hundir sus garras en Edward.

Y luego sacarme los ojos con ellas.

—Mi papá nos está arrastrando a la cena de esta noche en Pebble Beach —le dice Edward.

—Oh, yo también iré. Tendremos que estar juntos. —Suelta una risita y vuelvo al vestidor, cerrando la puerta con fuerza suficiente para sacudir las paredes.

_Estar juntos_. Linda elección de palabras. Si ella no se cuida, voy a enviar un gancho derecho directo a su demasiada perfecta nariz.

* * *

_**Bueno, ya podemos ver atraccion entre Edward & Bella :D Pero... que se traera Lauren que no deja en paz a mi Ed?**_

_**Gracias por los reviews**_

_**Ciaoo :***_

_**...**_

_**PD: Por cierto, les recomiendo un fic que me parece interesante y se los recomiendo, se llama Vaciones en Isla Esme, pasense a ver si les gusta, es de SOFIA CP: (SIN ESPACIOS ^^)**_

_**w w w . fan fic tion . n_e_t /s/9581174/1/Vacaciones-en-Isla-Esme**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo la adapto**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 **

**_Día 2, 18:17_**

_Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos._

Dalai Lama.

**_BPOV_**

—Mi papá está explotando mi teléfono —llama Edward desde la sala de estar—. ¿Estás lista? Están amenazando con irse sin nosotros si no estamos listos para ir a las seis y media.

Mierda. Me tiemblan las manos cuando termino de ponerme rímel y temo que voy a apuñalar mi ojo. Los constantes recordatorios de Edward que sus padres están esperando no ayudan. Nunca he estado tan nerviosa por cómo me veo en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando asistí a mis bailes de graduación junior y senior; y pasaba horas preparándome. Ahorraba todo mi dinero para comprar el vestido barato de JC Penney, pensando que me veía toda caliente cuando probablemente parecía una niña jugando a los disfraces.

Ahora aquí estoy en un vestido, zapatos y diversos accesorios que casi cuestan mil dólares. Edward no protestó cuando Jessica recitó el total después de que nos llamó. Simplemente le entregó su tarjeta de crédito sin una palabra, aunque ella se apresuró a darme una mirada de mierda un poco al final de la transacción.

Realmente espero que la bruja no esté en esta cosa del club de campo esta noche. Va a ser bastante miserable sin ella añadida a la misma.

—Bella. —Edward golpea la puerta del baño con tanta fuerza que se abre y gracias a Dios no estoy allí de pie desnuda, aunque sabe que no lo estoy, así que me estoy volviendo loca por nada. Está de pie en la puerta, viéndose descaradamente hermoso en pantalones negros, camisa gris plateada y corbata negra. Mi boca se seca mientras lo miro en el reflejo del espejo y él regresa la misma mirada. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, bebiéndome, deslizándose por la longitud de mi cuerpo y siento su mirada como si realmente estuviera tocándome—. Uh, ¿estás lista? —pregunta, con voz ronca.

—Dame dos minutos más. —Saco mi mirada de la suya y cavo a través de mi bolsa de maquillaje, sacando un brillo de labios de color rosa pálido. Lo abro y lo deslizo en ellos, frotando mis labios mientras me inspecciono en el espejo.

Llevaba el pelo arriba para mostrar la parte trasera del vestido, algunos pequeños mechones cuelgan alrededor de mi cara. Me doy a mis propios ojos oscuros, llenos de humo, las mejillas sonrosadas y labios pálidos, una mirada discreta. El vestido es perfecto, no puedo creer cómo me veo en él y los zapatos que llevo son audazmente altos. Tan altos, que probablemente alcanzo alrededor de los hombros de Edward. Esperemos que no vaya a caer sobre mi trasero cuando camine.

Los brillantes pendientes haciendo juego con la gruesa pulsera de diamantes de imitación completan el equipo. Casi me siento exagerada, pero Edward no se queja por lo que yo tampoco. Sigo preocupada por su opinión, sin embargo y me concentro en cerrar la cremallera de mi bolsa de maquillaje. Espero que piense que me veo bien. Creo que se ve hermoso, pero ¿cuándo no lo hace? El chico podría llevar una bolsa de papel alrededor de sus genitales y hacer que se vea de diseñador.

Llamé a la mamá de un amigo de Seth más temprano y me aseguró que Seth estaba allí con ellos para pasar la noche, así que me siento bien por ello. Traté de llamar a mi mamá, pero no hay respuesta. Le envié un texto rápido haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

Todavía no hay respuesta. Probablemente está saliendo con su _sabor_ del mes y no tiene tiempo para mí.

Enderezo mis hombros, me giro hacia Edward. Tiene sus manos apoyadas en la parte superior de la puerta y está como inclinado hacia el baño, la camisa se extiende sobre el pecho, haciendo hincapié en su tamaño. Puedo oler su perfume, un aroma a limpio y cítrico que huele tan bien, quiero empujar mi cara en su cuello y olerlo allí. Tal vez incluso lamer su piel y ver si sabe como...

Mis pensamientos están fuera de control y todavía quedan muchos días por recorrer. Voy a ser un completo desastre para el momento en que Acción de Gracias se presente.

_Puedes manejar esto. No es más que un hombre. Y no significa nada para ti._

— ¿Lista? —pregunta después de estar allí en silencio durante demasiado tiempo probablemente.

Asiento, alcanzando mi celular. —No tengo ningún sitio donde poner esto. El monedero que traje es enorme y no hay manera que se vea bien con mi equipo.

Sus labios se curvan en una leve sonrisa. — ¿Tienes que llevarlo contigo? Puedes dejarlo aquí. Sólo vamos a estar fuera durante un par de horas, como mucho.

—Bueno... —Mi voz se apaga. Unas horas para mí es demasiado tiempo para estar sin mi celular—. Tengo que llevarlo. ¿Qué pasa si mi hermano llama y necesita ayuda? ¿O mi mamá?

Su mirada se suaviza, llena de comprensión. — ¿Puedes ponerlo en tu sujetador?

Realmente me río. Y yo nunca me río. —Me sorprende que conozcas ese viejo truco de bar. —Recobro la sobriedad—. No puedo. No estoy usando uno.

Parece que acaba de tragarse su lengua. Simplemente digo que valió la pena su sola reacción. —Lo puedo tener en mi bolsillo, si quieres.

— ¿En serio? Gracias. Te lo agradezco. —Pongo el teléfono en vibrador y se lo entrego, nuestros dedos rozándose. La electricidad se dispara por mi brazo y lo froto distraídamente mientras veo a Edward deslizar el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Vamos. Vamos a recibirlos fuera del coche.

Lo sigo fuera de la casa de huéspedes hacia el gigante garaje para cuatro coches. Esta gente vive en tal exceso, es asombroso. — ¿Vamos a ir con ellos?

—Mi padre insiste. —No se ve tan contento, lo que me tranquiliza. No quiero ir con ellos tampoco—. Supongo que podríamos aprovechar y emborracharnos como locos si queremos.

Lo he visto un montón de veces en La Salle. —Nunca te he visto borracho. Por lo que me has dicho, me imagino que no te gusta perder el control. Para mí, emborracharse es igual a perder el control.

Me mira. —Tienes razón. Supongo que me tienes todo resuelto.

—No del todo —murmuro mientras alcanzamos el garaje. Ojala lo hiciera, pero mantiene sus secretos extra cerrados.

— ¿No llevas un abrigo?

Sacudo la cabeza, retengo el aliento que quiere escapar cuando toma mi mano en la suya. Mi reacción a él es tan ridícula y realmente necesito aprender a controlarlo. Todo entre nosotros no es real y tengo que recordar eso. No importa lo bien que se sienta.

Y mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos se siente realmente bien.

—Vas a tener frío —dice mientras nos paramos en frente del garaje y esperamos a sus padres. Un indicio de satisfacción rueda por mí, porque después de fastidiarnos desde el momento en que llegamos a la casa, ahora somos nosotros los que esperamos por ellos.

— ¿Tal vez me mantendrás caliente? —Con una sonrisa dirigida directamente a él, empujo su antebrazo con mi hombro, maravillándome de sus bíceps de roca dura. He estado esperando para echarle un vistazo sin su camisa, pero no ha sucedido todavía. Sé que debajo de la ropa está construido como un dios, y quiero ver todo ese músculo de buena calidad.

Levanta una ceja. Me encanta cuando hace eso. — ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

Estoy a punto de coquetear un poco más cuando sus padres aparecen, ambos caminan apresuradamente hacia nosotros mientras una de las puertas del garaje se abre, revelando un magnífico Rover Range negro estacionado dentro. Trato de actuar todo indiferente cuando nos acercamos al coche, Edward abre la puerta para que pueda deslizarme en el interior del asiento trasero primero. No esperaba que se deslizara después de mí, y juro que sentí sus dedos cosquillear en la parte posterior de mi muslo por un breve segundo.

Pero cuando nos instalamos en nuestros asientos, su expresión es completamente neutral, así que supongo que lo había imaginado.

Sus padres no están realmente hablando y eso me inquieta. Me pregunto si tuvieron una pelea. O si siguen molestos porque me tomé mucho tiempo. Edward anteriormente me tranquilizó que la cena no empieza hasta las siete así que incluso ahora nos queda media hora. Pero tal vez les gusta estar temprano y obtener una buena mesa. Mierda, no lo sé.

Estoy entrando en esto a ciegas y estoy nerviosa.

Edward se acerca y agarra mi mano de nuevo y cuando lo miro, me sonríe en la oscuridad. Tengo esta sensación repentina de que somos nosotros dos contra el mundo. Estamos en esto juntos y tenemos que depender uno del otro para pasar a través de esto. Suena dramático y totalmente tonto pero no puedo evitar lo que siento.

Tampoco puedo dejar de mirarlo un poco demasiado tiempo, maravillada por la belleza masculina de su cara. Es tan injusto cuando la gente es tan asquerosamente guapa así como Edward. Él debería disgustarme que sea tan precioso.

En lugar de eso me hace sentir toda embelesada y estúpida. Como si mi cabeza estuviera más ligera de todas las células del cerebro evaporándose cuando más tiempo lo miro y me pregunto si puede sentir mi mirada fija.

Cuando se gira encuentra mi mirada, sé que me siente mirando. Sonríe, la vista de esto tranquiliza mi nervioso, acelerado corazón y dejo escapar la primera pregunta que se me ocurre. — ¿Qué significa la D?

Frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. — ¿Qué D?

—Tu segundo nombre. Eres Edward D. Cullen. —Hago una pausa, esperando que sus padres no nos escuchen. Su papá está retrocediendo el coche fuera del garaje y Lauren está murmurando algo, pero no puedo distinguir qué.

—Ah. —Asiente, como si supiera un antiguo misterio—. ¿Qué crees que significa?

Hmm, está actuando un poco coqueto también. Me gusta. Hace el momento más ligero, sobre todo con el drama lleno de tensión pasando en el asiento delantero—. ¿Dumbledore?

Riéndose, niega con la cabeza. —No.

Toco mi dedo índice contra mi barbilla. —Daniel.

—No.

—Dylan.

—Huh, que va con el tema general Cullen irlandés, pero supongo que mal.

Voy por unas cuantas otras opciones con D, todas ridículas, cuando por fin golpeo con la correcta.

—David —le susurro.

Su sonrisa crece. — ¡Finalmente lo tienes!

— ¿No gano un premio? —Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Claro —dice con facilidad—. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Me estás consultando? ¿No deberías determinar el premio?

—Puedes tener lo que quieras. —Escurre su pulgar por la palma de mi mano, enviando una oleada de escalofríos por mi piel—. Nómbralo y es tuyo.

No nos hemos besado aún. Bueno, le di un beso rápido en la mejilla anoche, pero aparte de eso, nada. Y eso es lo que quiero. Un beso de Edward. No estoy hablando de una larga, prolongada sesión de retorcer la lengua y enrollarse, aunque eso suena prometedor.

Sólo quiero sentir sus labios presionar contra los míos una vez. Quiero saber lo suave que son, cómo sabe, cómo de cálido es su aliento. Quiero disfrutar de ese primer, tentativo, emocionante momento de besar a alguien.

¿Pero soy lo suficiente valiente como para pedirlo?

**_EPOV_**

Está indecisa y no entiendo por qué. La anticipación fluye por mis venas mientras espero su respuesta. No estoy seguro de qué mosca me picó, pero parece ser que a ella también y ambos estamos coqueteando con el otro. De verdad, no porque tenemos que hacerlo, sino porque queremos.

Ayuda a aliviar la tensión que está emanando desde el asiento delantero. No tengo idea sobre qué están peleando esos dos, pero no voy a dejar que me depriman. Tengo una chica hermosa sentada junto a mí en la oscuridad, en el asiento trasero de un coche, usando el vestido más sexy que alguna vez había visto. Cubre prácticamente toda la parte delantera pero se amolda a sus curvas, es tan malditamente corto, no me tomaría mucho escabullir mis manos debajo de él y tocarla.

Pero es la parte de atrás del vestido la que me pone, me hace querer arrancárselo y ver a Bella desnuda en toda su gloria. El bajo corte en V y la forma en que cae a la mitad de su espalda, la forma en que expone toda esa suave, sedosa piel, el delicado lazo atado contra su piel. Mierda, soy hombre muerto cada vez que la veo. Mis dedos literalmente escosen por tocarla allí.

Tocarla por todos lados.

—Quiero que me beses —dice finalmente.

* * *

_**Hola! bueno, les dejo un pequeño capitulo, mañana lo continuo :)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews**_

_**Bessssooossss!**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_**La historia es de Monica Murphy y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

—Quiero que me beses —dice finalmente, su voz tan suave que apenas puedo escucharla. De hecho, me estoy preguntando por el más loco momento si estoy alucinando porque de ninguna jodida manera me acaba de pedir que la bese.

Dando una mirada hacia el asiento delantero, me doy cuenta de que no nos están prestando atención. La radio satelital está encendida, tocando algún jazz suave de mierda y están hablando el uno al otro en murmullos bajos y profundos. Ambos suenan enojados con el otro y me pregunto si algo de eso me involucra.

Ahora mismo, no me importa. Nunca me debería importar. Por lo que peleen, no es mi problema.

—Edward. —Su suave voz me trae de vuelta y miro a Bella, perdiéndome a mí mismo en sus ojos verdes—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí —susurro, tragando duro. Mierda, mis padres están ahí. Lauren sólo tiene que girar su cabeza unos dos centímetros y nos verá directamente. No le va a gustar si beso a Bella frente a ella. Incluso podría enloquecer. No sé si quiero correr el riesgo.

_No seas cobarde, hombre. Bésala idiota. ¡BÉSALA!_

Inclinándome sobre la consola central, me acerco, mis dedos vagando por la mejilla de Bella. Su piel es tan suave y cierra los ojos, sus labios abriéndose. Su lengua se escapa y lame su labio inferior. Sólo así, estoy ostentando una erección y sin pensarlo, instalo mi boca sobre la de ella. Una vez. Lentamente, tan suavemente como las alas de una mariposa, mis labios persistentes por unos pocos segundos robados antes de romper la conexión.

Parpadea y me está mirando de esa manera atenta. Esa que me hace sentir como que puede ver todo lo que escondo dentro de mí. Lo bueno y lo malo. Lo hermoso y lo feo. — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Me está tomando el pelo. Puedo verlo a la luz de sus ojos, en el pequeño capricho de sus labios. Maldita sea, quiero besarla de nuevo, por lo tanto eso es lo que hago.

Esta vez desliza su mano a través de la parte trasera de mi cabeza y me mantiene allí, así no puedo escapar. Y no quiero hacerlo. Sus dedos se enhebran a través de mi cabello, acariciándome mientras nuestros labios se conectan una y otra vez. Su toque se siente bien. Un pequeño gemido se me escapa y paso mi lengua por su labio superior, saboreando el viscoso y dulce sabor. Separa sus labios, abriéndose a mí y lo aprovecho al máximo.

Busco su boca con mi lengua lentamente. A fondo. Sabe jodidamente asombrosa y mi piel está tan tensa, que me estoy quemando por dentro. Estoy tan duro, duele y no puedo recodar alguna ver estando tan caliente como ahora, y tan rápido, también. Nuestra pequeña sesión de diversión se está saliendo de control rápidamente y estoy preocupado de que mis padres vayan a enloquecer cuando nos vean uno encima del otro en el asiento trasero como un puñado de adolescentes.

Durante dos segundos no importa si mis padres nos ven o no. Estoy perdido en su toque, perdido en la manera en que su cuerpo se moldea al mío, cómo sabe, el sonido de su respiración.

Mi mano está descansando en su cintura, mis dedos masajeando el tejido de seda de su vestido. El camino que nos lleva a Pebble Beach es sinuoso y mi papá está conduciendo algo rápido, así que estamos balanceándonos el uno contra el otro en el asiento trasero. Tomo ventaja nuevamente, acercándola más, amando cuán fácilmente viene hacia mí. Arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y devora mi boca, su pequeña lengua girando y enredándose con la mía.

Nuestro beso no es algo para mostrar. No es para impresionar a los otros. Nos besamos porque queremos hacerlo. Y no nos vamos a detener tampoco.

Estuvimos sólo dos días en esta mierda de falsa relación y aquí es a donde llegamos, arrojando los brazos sobre el otro como pretzels y esperando como el infierno el no tener que alejarnos del otro tan pronto.

Al menos, eso es lo que estoy sintiendo.

El auto se desvía duramente hacia la izquierda, haciéndome derrumbar sobre Bella.

—¡Carlisle! —reprende Lauren y mi papá gruñe un poco entusiasta "Lo lamento" mientras baja la velocidad.

Termino el primer beso, abriendo mis ojos para encontrarla mirándome con su mirada fija en mí. Se ve aturdida, sus labios están húmedos y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Luce incluso más linda que cuando la vi por primera vez en el baño y yo estaba completamente impresionado por la forma en que se veía en ese sexy vestido.

Es más linda porque soy yo quien puso ese brillo en sus ojos y el color en sus mejillas.

—Nosotros… —Traga duro, su respiración acelerada y se lame los labios otra vez. Me inclino contra ella realmente rápido, presionando mi frente contra la de ella. Cierro mis ojos y cuento hasta cinco antes de abrirlos nuevamente, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos para así no terminar sonando como un idiota cuando finalmente encuentre mi voz.

—¿Nosotros qué? —pregunto, alejándome de ella lo mínimo posible. No quiero dejarla ir. Se siente tan bien, aferrarse a ella, sus curvas llenando mis manos, su boca fusionándose con la mía.

Santa mierda, nunca pienso así. Usualmente corro como loco. Los besos, el sexo y toda esa otra mierda que viene con ello llevan a… no lo puedo explicar. El sexo te lleva a un lugar malo. Uno donde haces cosas que no quisieras estar haciendo. O a hacer cosas que se sienten malditamente bien, pero sabes que están mal. El sexo para mí siempre ha sido… vergonzoso.

Odio eso. Odio el sentimiento de culpa por estar haciendo algo que se siente absolutamente asombroso. Odio estar involucrado con gente con la que no debería haber estado y que luego arruinen todo para ti.

Eso es lo que más desprecio. Y el resentimiento. Estoy tan lleno de resentimiento, que estoy tentado a decirle a Bella que no quiere salir con un chico como yo, incluso si es falso.

Especialmente si es falso.

—Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. ¿No crees? —Pasa sus dedos a través de mi cabello una vez más y cierro mis ojos, saboreando su toque. De repente lo ansío. El toque humano. El toque de Bella.

— ¿Te refieres al beso? —pregunto porque estoy confundido. No sé de qué está hablando, demasiado distraído por cómo me está tocando, el sonido de su voz.

—Sí. Necesitamos simular un buen show esta noche, ¿verdad?

Espera un minuto, ¿simular un buen show? ¿Esto fue una especie de sesión de prácticas o algo? —Uh, seguro.

— ¿Darle a los vecinos, a los amigos de tus padres y probablemente a algunos de tus amigos también, un buen show extra para que crean que estamos real y verdaderamente involucrados? —Se está alejando de mi abrazo y mis brazos se sienten vacíos. Se acomoda en su asiento, su respiración todavía acelerada. Al menos sé que la afecté un poco.

—Supongo. —Me encojo. Me siento como si hubiera sido usado. Y eso es completamente ridículo.

—Perfecto. —La sonrisa en su rostro me maravilla. Una semanas atrás, no pensé que era así de hermosa. Pero tampoco la conocía. Ha crecido en mí. Un montón. Quiero llegar a conocer más de ella. Sigue siendo un misterio, pero entonces yo lo soy. No puedo decirle mis secretos tampoco.

La enviarían a la ruina.

**_BPOV_**

El hombre puede besar.

Edward no tiene idea sobre como su beso me destroza por completo, me siento toda abierta y expuesta. Vulnerable. Estoy totalmente tratando de enfrentarlo ahora mismo, como si estuviéramos sólo haciéndonos los tontos aquí atrás por el bien de nuestro falso estatus de novio y novia, pero esa no es la verdad. Ese beso no tenía nada que ver con nosotros pretendiendo estar juntos.

Y todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo está queriendo más de lo que él probablemente está dispuesto a dar.

Todo mi cuerpo está temblando y tomo una respiración profunda. El auto baja la velocidad, gira hacia una calle y sé que llegamos a nuestro destino. El club de campo espera, muy probablemente lleno de un puñado de esnobs altaneros y mierda, todavía estoy increíblemente nerviosa. Oh, y amplificada por ese beso. La adrenalina corre a través de mí, haciéndome temblar y mirar fuera de la ventana, contemplando el paisaje que se extiende ante nosotros. Necesito distraerme, así dejare de pensar en los mágicos labios y lengua de Edward.

Así que me enfoco en algo sin sentido. Por ejemplo en como realmente necesitamos tomar un viaje a lo largo de 24 kilómetros antes de que nos vayamos, de tal manera que pueda apreciar todas las casas, el océano y disfrutar de toda la belleza y riqueza. De ninguna manera dejaré de verlo, especialmente desde que estamos tan cerca. Hermosas casas y patios serenos, todo tan hermoso y casi doloroso de ver por mucho tiempo. Sí, definitivamente debería enfocarme en los recorridos paisajísticos y las vistas oceánicas.

No en el hermoso hombre quien besa cada pensamiento fuera de mi cabeza y me deja temblando, excitada.

—¿Me veo bien? —Me aliso el cabello con las manos, esperando que no esté todo revuelto.

—Luces asombrosa. —La sinceridad en su voz me conmueve profundamente. Soy una fanática de este hombre y ni siquiera lo sabe.

Lo miro. Su boca está hinchada, sus ojos brillando y su cabello está de puntas por todo el lugar jalándome hacia él. Además de eso, luce perfectamente bien.

Realmente bien. Pero, ¿cuál es la novedad?

Extendiendo la mano, aliso su cabello, peinándolo en su sitio con mis dedos. Lo hago algunas veces más de las necesarias, pero su pelo o es tan suave como la seda y me encanta como se adhiere a mis dedos. No dice una palabra, apenas se mueve, aunque sus intensos ojos verdes están fijos en mí todo el tiempo. Cuando termino, me alejo, acomodándome en mi asiento con un suspiro de alivio.

—Ahí —digo, aclarando mi garganta cuando me doy cuenta que mi voz sigue temblando. Maldita sea—. Ahora luces presentable.

El auto se detiene en una parada frente a un gigante, hermoso y viejo edificio; mi puerta se desliza abierta, un hombre en un uniforme verde oscuro y blanco aparece sonriendo hacia el interior. —¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

—Sí, gracias. —Pongo mi mano sobre su guante blanco y me empuja del asiento trasero. Edward abre su propia puerta del auto, al igual que su padre mientras otro empleado se encarga de Lauren.

Apenas noté que estaba usando en la casa, así que me tomo mi tiempo para echarle un vistazo. Su vestido es un oscuro azul marino, una larga y delgada columna que se adhiere a cada una de sus esbeltas curvas, cubriéndola desde el cuello hasta los pies. No revela mucha piel, pero muestra la longitud de su cuerpo, el hecho de que no hay un gramo de grasa en ningún sitio.

Su cabello está recogido en una baja cola de caballo, rubio y las puntas balanceándose a través de su perfecto trasero mientras se gira para saludar a alguien. El lugar es un hervidero de emoción, mucha gente desbordando el interior y sé que va a estar abarrotado. Realmente tengo la esperanza de que vayamos a tener una mesa ya reservada o algo, aunque podría ser algo excitante si Edward y yo estamos juntos pero separados de sus padres.

De hecho, eso preferiría.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

La voz despectiva de Lauren me asusta y levanto mi mirada hacia ella, descubriendo que me está mirando con una no-simulada mueca de desprecio en sus labios.

—Tu vestido es hermoso —digo y sonríe con frialdad en respuesta pero por lo demás no dice una palabra.

_Dios._ Quiero pisotear el suelo y decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Pero me contengo, ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa cuando mira hacia atrás donde estoy yo. Sin embargo realmente no me está mirando a mí, está mirando a Edward que ha venido detrás de mí. Sé esto porque puedo sentirlo, oler su deliciosa esencia, sentir el atrayente calor que irradia de su gran cuerpo.

Estoy tan perdida por este tipo. Y eso es un gran problema. ¿Qué si no se siente de la misma manera? ¿Qué entonces? No puedo hacer nada respecto a ello. Me apunté por esto y ahora tengo que lidiar con las consecuencias, no importa lo que ocurra.

—¿Lista para entrar? —Pone su mano sobre mi hombro desnudo y su toque es un shock para mi sistema, siento como que no puedo respirar, mis pulmones están congelados.

Girando mi cabeza hacia un lado, me doy cuenta que está de muy cerca. Realmente cerca. Su boca está sobre mi sien, como si me estuviera besando ahí y puedo sentir su cálido aliento sacudir los pequeños bucles de cabello que descansan sobre mi frente. Hacemos una imagen intima para todos, estoy segura. Me pregunto si todo esto es para el beneficio de Lauren.

No entiendo que tiene sobre él. Crea una barrera de ella conmigo, pero no quiere estar a su alrededor. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

La mayor parte de mi vida, me he permitido ser utilizada. Repetitivamente y por todos los que me rodeaban. Debería ser insensible a esto. Pero no lo soy, no con Edward. No quiero que me use para hacer enloquecer a sus padres. No quiero que me use como algún tipo de extraña protección para que la gente en su vida deje de hacerle preguntas y lo dejen solo.

Quiero gustarle realmente. Quiero pasar más tiempo con él. Tiempo real. No el falso tiempo de "oh, vamos a colgarnos sobre el otro" tampoco.

—Sí —digo finalmente en respuesta a su pregunta porque no sé qué más hacer. Tenemos que enfrentar la realidad y a esa multitud que nos espera dentro.

Me aprieta el hombro y caminamos juntos, por detrás de sus padres, ganando una mirada dura de Lauren mientras pasamos a través de las puertas dobles abiertas.

La noche va a ser eterna. Ya lo hace.

* * *

_**Holo!**_

_**Es un poco tarde, pero aqui esta. No le puse que dia era por que es la continuacion del capitulo anterior, solo lo corte porque ya era tarde y tengo escuela asi que...**_

_**Bueno mañana actualizo :)**_

_**Besos! **_

_**Gracias por los reviews :***_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Nada me pertence, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8 **

**_Día 2, 9:38 p.m._**

_"Nunca he dejado caer a nadie en quien creyera"_

Marilyn Monroe

**_EPOV_**

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la mesa rodeada de gente, el ruido de su constante parloteo es ensordecedor. No decimos nada el uno al otro durante toda la comida, por al menos una hora, o incluso más tiempo. Sabía que era estúpido, pero ella me hacía sentir nervioso y quería hacer esto bien.

Es como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras. ¿Qué puedo decir para seguir ese beso en el asiento trasero del auto de mi papá? No quiero abaratar el momento. Es como que estoy sentado aquí y todavía me sigo revolcando en ello. Pensando como una chica, reviviendo el momento una y otra vez en mi mente.

La manera en que respondió a mí, los pequeños sonidos de placer que hizo desde detrás de su garganta. Sentir su calidez, su lengua aterciopelada deslizándose contra la mía, sus manos en mi pelo. No puedo recordar la última vez que me besaron así. ¿He sido besado alguna vez así? Infiernos, realmente no lo creo.

La comprensión me detiene en frío.

Quizás no hablemos, pero estoy extremadamente consciente de ella. El sonido de su suave respiración, su suave aroma que me hace aguar la boca. El calor de su piel, la manera en que su hombro desnudo roza contra mi brazo cuando toma su vaso de agua. Me pregunto si me está tocando a propósito.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, la veo beber. Sus labios carnosos se curvan alrededor de la copa, la delicada línea de su garganta y su movimiento mientras traga. El impulso de besar esa piel expuesta es tan fuerte que aprieto mis manos en puños y las descanso sobre mis muslos. Obligándome a dejar de pensar como un idiota.

No funciona. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Como se sintió entre mis brazos, su gusto todavía en mis labios. Nunca mierda pienso así. Hundí todas las emociones inútiles bien profundo dentro de mí un largo tiempo atrás y me he rehusado a dejarlas salir nuevamente. No tiene sentido. Soy como un robot la mayor parte del tiempo. Atravesando emociones, atravesando la vida un día a la vez.

Pero esta chica… no se siente inútil. Es real y hermosa y encaja perfectamente cuando está entre mis brazos. Hace que quiera sentir.

Es tan peligroso pensar así. No significo nada para ella. Soy un medio para un fin. Un trabajo con un pago. Me hice esto a mí mismo y ahora me arrepiento.

Frunzo el ceño y le doy otro trago a la cerveza que pedí en el bar antes. Es mi segunda botella y si tengo que soportar esto por mucho más tiempo, estoy buscando otra pronto. Estoy furioso que mi plan de exhibir una novia falsa se haya ido directo al infierno y no tengo idea de cómo detener este choque de trenes llamado mis emociones. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si quiero detener esto.

Esa es la cosa más estúpida de todas. Cuanto quiero torturarme a mí mismo. Pero si se siente tan bien estar con ella, ¿por qué querría detenerme?

_Has hecho otras cosas antes que se sintieron realmente bien, pero sabías que debías parar._

Odio esa voz dentro de mi cabeza. Me recuerda todas mis fallas. Toda la mala mierda que he hecho. No soy una buena persona y lo sé. No necesito constantes recordatorios.

—Edward, ¡aquí estas! —Maldita sea, es Jessica y está arrastrando dos amigas detrás de ella. Todas chicas con las que fui a la escuela, y todas perfectamente vestidas y arregladas para parecer idénticas a la muñeca plástica Barbie. Es difícil separarlas—. Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados. Recuerdas a Angela y Leah, ¿verdad?

—Sip. Hola. —Muevo mi barbilla en señal de saludo y aletean sus pestañas simultáneamente en respuesta, riendo mientras me miran. Es completamente desconcertante y desearía que se fueran.

Detrás de mí, escucho un gruñido silencioso emanar de Bella, lo que me hace sonreír. Echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro, veo la mirada ligeramente perpleja en su cara, mezclada con una dosis de irritación. Jessica es persistente, tengo que darle eso, pero desearía que entendiera la indirecta.

—Hay un baile mas tarde, ¿sabes? —dice Jessica, ajena a la mirada de muerte que Bella está tirándole—. Tal vez podría robarte lejos de tu… novia. Podríamos ponernos al día ya que ha pasado un tiempo.

Lo hace sonar como si soliéramos estar juntos o algo, cuando sinceramente apenas puedo recordarla. No sé por qué esta chica está tan malditamente inclinada en perseguirme.

—Todos los bailes están tomados por mí. Lo siento. —La voz de Bella es brillante y alegre pero no tiene ni una pizca de pena. Además, está descansando su mano en mi muslo, sus dedos se curvan alrededor de mi pierna por lo que están casi rozando mi polla. Es un movimiento posesivo y me encanta con locura.

—Sí, eh… lo siento Jessica. —Le ofrezco una sonrisa de disculpa que no se molesta en devolver. Se va enfadada, agitando su cabello rubio sobre su hombro mientras se da vuelta y se aleja con sus pequeñas esclavas. Las observo irse, ultra consciente de Bella a mi lado. Más consciente de su pequeña mano que aún descansa en mi muslo.

Tampoco quiero que la mueva.

—Dime qué es esa chica para ti.

Suena enojada, mi mirada encuentra la suya. Esos ojos verdes están disparando fuego y soy su blanco. —Nada. La conocía de la secundaria pero casi ni hemos hablado.

Los labios de Bella están firmes, sus ojos duros. Parece lista para patear un par de culos. —Actúa como si fuera una antigua novia.

—No lo fue. —Sacudo mi cabeza.

—La follaste entonces. —Sus ojos se estrechan en rendijas y mi corazón se contrae en mi pecho cuando la comprensión me golpea.

Bella está celosa. Y si la sensación de regodeo flotando a través de mí me hace un idiota, entonces que así sea. Estoy realmente consiguiendo sacar un poco de emociones de esta chica. Actúa como si le importara.

—No la follé. —Mi voz es suave. No quiero hacerla enojar. Extendiendo la mano, la toco, pasando mis dedos por su mejilla mientras me quedo mirando sus labios. Quiero besarla. Asegurarle que no hay nada entre Jessica y yo, no hay historia, no hay nada.

—Bien. —Su mano cae lejos de mi muslo y se aleja de mi toque. Soy dejado buscando aire y miro con incredulidad mientras se encierra en sí misma por completo. Me ha excluido en el espacio en aproximadamente diez segundos y es la cosa más rara que jamás he visto.

La tenía, ahora no la tengo. Y no tengo ni idea de por qué.

Empuja hacia atrás su silla y se para, extendiendo una mano hacia mí. — ¿Podría tener mi celular por favor?

— ¿Dónde vas? —Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y saco el teléfono, dándoselo. Estoy anonadado otra vez por cuan hermosa se ve en ese vestido. Sé que se vería incluso más hermosa sin él.

—Afuera. Necesito llamar a mi hermano y asegurarme que está bien. —Me dedica una ligera sonrisa y antes de que pueda preguntar si necesita que la acompañe, ya se ha ido, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hacia las puerta que conduce a la gigante terraza exterior con vista al campo de golf.

La habitación se la traga hasta que no puedo verla más y mi garganta se cierra. La extraño. Ridículo, considerando que casi no la conozco y que sólo hemos estado juntos por como tres locos días si cuentas el día que manejamos hasta aquí, pero aun así.

—No es la mujer para ti, lo sabes.

Una respiración áspera me deja y cierro mis ojos, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Con ella. Abriendo mis ojos, me giro para ver a Lauren sentada en el recién desocupado asiento de Bella. La silla está aún tibia y ya tengo a Lauren acosándome. Realmente no necesito esta mierda.

—Mantente fuera de mi vida. —Mantengo mi voz baja, no quiero que nadie nos oiga.

—No puedes evitarme para siempre. Sabes que voy a conseguir estar a solas contigo en algún momento. —Sonríe, sus parpados inferiores sobre sus oscuros ojos—. Estás usándola como un escudo, pero haré que pase eventualmente.

—No estoy usándola —comienzo pero Lauren me detiene con una mirada.

— ¿Crees que me perdí esa pequeña tentativa sesión de besos en el asiento trasero del auto? Sólo porque tu padre y yo estuviéramos peleando no significa que no estoy al tanto de cada pequeña cosa que haces. —Su sonrisa de suficiencia me llena de repugnancia—. Lo siento, pero lo que sea que era eso que pasó entre ustedes parecía como dos principiantes que no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo con el otro. Como si nunca se hubieran tocado antes. Dime la verdad. ¿Estás realmente con ella?

El pánico se instala y mi garganta se seca tanto como el Sahara. No quiero responder. No es de su maldito interés, pero sé que no lo dejara pasar. Va a insistir e insistir hasta que me rinda. Acostumbraba siempre a rendirme con Lauren y odio eso.

Lo odio.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la mesa, tratando de llamar la atención de mi padre, pero está tan absorto en una conversación con el hombre sentado a su lado que ni siquiera me nota.

—Estamos realmente juntos —le digo con los dientes apretados, tratando de no mirarla. El sonido de disgusto que hace me llama la atención sin embargo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos.

Sus ojos parpadean levemente, revelando su vacilación, pero sigue adelante. —Así que, ¿es buena en la cama? ¿Sabe algún truco especial?

Jesús. Sabía que esto pasaría eventualmente, pero no aquí. No rodeados de cientos de personas. —No vayas allí.

Su sonrisa se ensancha. Sabe que ha tocado una fibra sensible. — ¿Te mantiene satisfecho, Edward? Eso es bastante difícil, ya sabes. Una vez que alguien rompe todas esas paredes de acero que tan cuidadosamente construiste a tu alrededor, eres bastante… insaciable.

Vergüenza se apodera de mí y me levanto tan rápido, que mi silla cae al suelo con un ruido fuerte. Todos en la mesa me miran, mis mejillas acaloradas de vergüenza.

Lauren se sienta ahí tan serena como una reina en su trono. No se molesta en mirarme. Sabe lo que ha hecho.

— ¿Estás bien hijo? —pregunta mi padre, sus cejas fruncidas.

No le respondo. En cambio, escapo, desesperado por alejarme de Lauren. Necesito salir de esta multitud. La habitación se siente como si se estuviera cerrando sobre mí y mi cabeza está girando. No sé si es por la ansiedad o las dos cervezas que tome esta noche.

Todo lo que sé es que necesito aire fresco. Me dirijo hacia la terraza.

Me dirijo hacia Bella.

**_BPOV_**

—Estás todavía en la casa de Collin, ¿verdad? —Tomo una pitada de mi cigarrillo y exhalo, momentáneamente cautivada por los delgados tentáculos de humo que flotan en el aire. Hace frío como el infierno y estoy escondiendo este estúpido cigarrillo, ya que no hay señales fumadoras en toda esta maldita terraza. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener un área al aire libre si no vas a dejar a la gente fumar?

—Seh, seh, estoy todavía aquí. —Seth suena irritado como el infierno pero no me importa, son pasadas las nueve, debería estar en la cama a las diez y quiero estar segura que está donde se supone estaría.

—La hora de dormir es a las diez, no lo olvides. —Tiro cenizas sobre la barandilla, otra vez con la rutina de tirar basura en cualquier lado y me siento como una mierda. ¿Qué pasa con toda esta elegante y rica gente que me hace actuar como si hubiera crecido en una alcantarilla?

—Pero es tan temprano. Collin no se va a la cama hasta las once—lloriquea. Una vez más. Recordándome que es completamente inmaduro y todavía un niño en muchos aspectos, a pesar que está desesperado por demostrar que es prácticamente un hombre que puede cuidarse solo.

—Bueno, bien por Collin. Todavía creo que deberías al menos estar en la cama a las diez —me suavizo, sabiendo que probablemente no me escuchará.

Odio estar lejos de él. Algo está pasando, algo que está ocultando de mí, pero no puedo entender exactamente qué. Sólo espero que pueda mantener su comportamiento al menos hasta que vuelva a casa.

—Lo que sea —murmura Seth—, la mayoría de las veces, actúas como mi madre, ¿sabes?

Mi garganta se hincha y lucho contra las lágrimas. Estoy completamente emocional esta noche y realmente no lo puedo explicar. Culpo a Edward y sus estúpidos y perfectos labios. Ese beso sacudió algunas emociones raras en mi pecho y he estado cerca de las lágrimas desde entonces. —Alguien tiene que mantenerse sobre ti.

Se ríe. —No es eso ¿verdad?

—Oh por Dios, usa palabras reales, por favor —me río también, contenta que está de buen humor. Antes cuando hable con él, ha estado evasivo. No quiero que mantenga secretos de mí, pero sé que es natural, considerando que tiene trece y eso. Su comportamiento sólo empeorara también, estoy segura. Pero estoy preparada. Al menos tan preparada como puedo estar.

Hombre y sus profundos y oscuros secretos. Sé que Edward tiene una tonelada de ellos. No estoy segura qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que son bastante importantes. Es todo inhibido y tenso. Lo sentí en su cuerpo cuando me besó y yo estaba en sus brazos. Su cuerpo rígido, como si estuviera conteniéndose a sí mismo.

No quería que se contenga. No entonces y definitivamente no ahora. Puso esta fachada para todos y estoy empezando a preguntarme exactamente quién es el verdadero Edward. ¿Y él siquiera lo sabe?

—Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Sé bueno. —Doy una pitada al cigarrillo, manteniendo el humo en mis pulmones antes de soltarlo lentamente. Bien, sé que tan malo es esto para mí pero no puedo evitarlo. Fumar me relaja. Y pasando el rato en esta mierda de cena en el club de campo, necesito relajarme tanto como pueda.

—Adiós, Bells. —Nadie más me dice así, sólo Seth—. Te quiero.

—Te quiero también —susurro, terminando la llamada. Sujeto el teléfono en un agarre muerto ya que no tengo un bolso y realmente no tengo ganas de empujarlo entre mis pechos.

—Fumar mata, sabes.

La sexy y profunda voz de Edward se apodera de mí y lo miro sobre mi hombro, viéndolo parado sólo a unos metros de distancia. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y el viento alborotando su cabello cobrizo.

Se ve irritado y tan magnífico con ello que desearía poder sacarle una foto. Así podría capturar este único impresionante momento para toda la eternidad y tenerlo siempre —y a él— conmigo.

— ¿Siguiéndome? —pregunto mientras apago el cigarrillo en la barandilla de madera. No sé qué hacer con él, así que lo dejo allí, como la total basurera en la que me he convertido.

—Necesitaba salir de allí.

—Yo también —suspiro. Dirijo mi atención de nuevo al campo de golf y un poco más allá, el océano. Me pregunto si volveré para poder ver este paisaje a la luz del día. Esta gente rica no tiene idea de la clase de belleza que los rodea. Ven esto cada día y no es nada especial. Probablemente ni siquiera se dan cuenta.

Me pregunto cómo es, ser tan indiferente ante tanta belleza rodeándote. Por supuesto, soy indiferente a lo mundano que me rodea a diario. Quizás todos nos movemos por la vida confortablemente indiferentes. Me recuerda a una de las canciones favoritas de mi madre.

— ¿Está bien tu hermano?

—Está bien. —Me encojo de hombros. Edward sólo pregunta para ser educado. Parada afuera, sola en el frío de la noche sólo por unos pocos minutos, ha hecho de esta situación entre nosotros más clara. Y necesito eso, después del alucinante beso que compartimos.

Él no se preocupa por mí y yo no me preocupo por él. Estamos haciendo un trabajo y eso es todo. ¿El beso? Cosa de una sola vez, una forma de desahogarse porque oye, pasando todo este tiempo juntos en un cuarto tan pequeño y pretendiendo ser una pareja real va a generar algunos… roces. Calor. Química sexual.

Tenemos eso. Química. Puedo sentirla ahora, pinchando entre nosotros, chamuscando mi piel. Siento sus ojos en mí, lo oigo acercarse y ahora está de pie junto a mí, sus brazos apoyados contra la barandilla justo como los míos. Golpea su codo en mí en un gesto amistoso y yo tiemblo. El viento es como hielo y pica en mi piel desnuda.

—Tienes frío. —Su suave murmullo se extiende a lo largo de mis terminaciones nerviosas y quiero gritarle que retroceda.

Pero no lo hago.

—Un poco —respondo.

Se ríe. —Si tuviera una chaqueta, te haría usarla.

No quiero que actúe como un caballero. O como una especie de novio atento. No quiero ninguna de estas… mentiras. Lo que necesito es realidad. Actos duros y fríos. Necesito recordar el dinero depositado en mi cuenta bancaria, el hecho de que me está usando para alejar a su familia. El hecho de que estoy usándolo para asegurarme estabilidad financiera temporal para mi pequeña lamentable familia, necesita permanecer predominante en mi mente. No puedo olvidarlo.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir adentro. —Empiezo a moverme pero me toca, asienta su gran mano sobre la mía y me callo.

—No puedo volver allí —dice, su voz es tan baja que casi no lo escucho—, no puedo enfrentarlos. No aún. Quédate aquí fuera conmigo.

¿Pasó algo que me perdí? No parece molesto, pero no lo conozco tan bien como para decirlo. No le contesto, pensando que es mejor permanecer en silencio y tranquilizarlo y él no dice nada.

Pero envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me arrastra cerca de él. Trato de resistir al principio, endureciendo mi cuerpo así no podrá moverme. Pero es estúpido luchar contra esto, especialmente con la promesa de que va a calentarme.

Así que voy. Lo dejo guiarme entre sus brazos y los envuelve alrededor de mí y estoy descansando mis manos en su duro y cálido pecho. Sus manos se ubican en la parte baja de mi espalda y estoy apretada contra la barandilla, apretada contra él. Su cuerpo es duro y firme. Me ha atrapado y no tengo ningún interés en escapar.

Estoy yendo en contra de todo lo que pensé y preocupé minutos atrás, todo porque me está tocando.

Cuando se trata de Edward, soy débil. Tan débil, es casi vergonzoso. Pero él parece tan débil como yo y encuentro eso tranquilizador. Al menos estamos en este jodido lío juntos.

— ¿Pasó algo ahí dentro? —pregunto, la curiosidad está matándome. Tenía que saber.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Me arriesgo a levantar la mirada y veo lo tensa que su mandíbula está. —Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy aquí.

Baja la mirada hacia mí. Hay tal desesperación en sus ojos, mi pecho duele por él. Este perfecto, hermoso chico no es tan perfecto después de todo. —No lo entenderías.

Me río, aunque no me estoy burlando de él y espero que entienda eso. —Entendería más de lo que tú piensas.

—Si te dijera la verdad, me odiarías. —Su voz es áspera, su expresión de dolor—. Yo me odio por lo que he hecho.

Mi estómago cae hasta los dedos de mis pies. Suena tan perdido y me doy cuenta que es verdad. Quizás no quiero saber. Lo que está diciendo —bueno, no diciendo— me llena de inquietud. Tengo miedo.

¿Qué hizo que se odia tanto a sí mismo?

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero acabo de entrar a la escuela y estoy agotada! Estoy tratando de subir capitulos diarios, pero muero de sueño! **_

_**Aqui tienen otro capitulo, ¿ya se hacen una idea de lo que ha pasado con Edward?**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, por agregar a favoritos y follows**_

_**Saludos :)**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**La historia es de Monica Murphy y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer ;)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9 **

**_Día 3, 7:02 p.m._**

**_BPOV_**

Él me ignoró todo el día, lo que está bien. En serio. No me importa estar sola en la casa de huéspedes porque Oh mi dios, la última cosa que quiero hacer es pasar el rato con sus padres. Edward fue al golf con su padre esta mañana y no he vuelto a verlo. No tengo idea si incluso volverá a casa. Lo que sé, es que podría estar haciendo el tiempo de la familia feliz en la casa principal mientras estoy aquí atrapada y sola.

Maldición, suena amargo en mi cabeza. Y además, sé que él no está en casa porque he estado aquí todo el día y no lo he visto regresar.

Aunque la soledad me ha hecho volver a la realidad. Una vez más. Y eso es una buena cosa. Me siento demasiado atrapada con Edward cuando estoy con él y eso definitivamente no es una buena cosa. De esta manera, pasar tiempo sola en esta casa irreal con una vista irreal, sé que es una fantasía.

Pillé a Lauren husmeando hace un rato alrededor de la casa de huéspedes. Echando un vistazo a las ventanas, caminando alrededor de toda la casa. La miré por un rato, escondiéndome en los rincones pero luego me comencé a enojar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de espiarme? ¿O buscaba a Edward?

Finalmente, no pude aguantar más y abrí la puerta cuando la vi merodeando en la parte delantera.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —le pregunte, usando el tono más arrogante que pude.

Cruzó sus brazos frente a ella, elegante como siempre en un suéter color blanco puro y botas negras. Me gustaría ver a un vagabundo con una ropa similar. Por supuesto, la suya era probablemente de diseñador y costó un montón de dinero, mientras mi suéter y mallas venían de Wal-Mart o Target.

—Pensé que te habías ido—dijo.

—Esperabas que me haya ido, estoy segura. —No sé de donde saqué las pelotas para hablarle así, pero lo hice. El viaje a casa anoche había sido una tortura. Nadie habló y la tensión era casi insoportable. Un giro completo desde el paseo al club de campo, cuando Edward y yo nos besamos y sus manos estaban sobre mí.

Sonrió. —No te gusto mucho, ¿cierto?

—Me di cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo. —Me encojo de hombros, tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo de lucir como si no me importara, pero mi estómago era un batido de nervios.

—No durarás, ya sabes. No eres su tipo.

Fruncí el ceño. Claro, no soy su tipo. Eso es obvio, pero no me figuraba que la perra de su madrastra tan descaradamente me lo dijera. — ¿Y cuál exactamente es el tipo de Edward?

—Alguien como yo. —Su sonrisa creció, como si supiera que sus palabras dieron un puñetazo directamente en mi estómago. Sin decir una palabra, se dio vuelta y se alejó.

La respuesta de Lauren se quedó conmigo todo el día. ¿Qué demonios quiso decir? No me gusta. Habla sobre Edward, mira a Edward, como si le perteneciera. Casi como si tuvieran una relación. Es jodidamente espeluznante y me pregunto tal vez si han tonteado en el pasado.

Tan asqueroso. Y da miedo. Edward actúa como si la odiara y eso abre una nueva lata de gusanos en mi cerebro. Un montón de "qué pasaría si" que no me gusta pensar porque son demasiado feos para enfrentar. Nada de eso es mi problema, me lo digo una y otra vez mientras me siento sola y pienso.

Pero me trajo a este desastre. Es un poco de mi problema, ¿no?

_Error. Algunas cosas son mejor dejarlas en paz_.

No si alguien se daña por esa causa.

Mi debate interno lucha por el resto del día. Hasta que soy un lío total de nervios mientras espero ansiosamente su regreso. ¿Dónde puede estar? Sé que los juegos de golf pueden tardar una eternidad, pero nada como esto. Y sé que está con su papá porque he visto el maldito garaje durante horas y nadie ha vuelto.

Aunque Lauren se fue hace unos treinta minutos. Eso me asusta. ¿Qué si se fue a algún lugar a encontrarlo?

Mierda. No sé qué hacer.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abre a las siete y media, me llena de alivio. Oigo sus pasos que resuenan en la entrada de azulejo, lo veo pasando, se dirige al pasillo mientras me siento en la sala de estar. Tengo unas de estas increíblemente suaves mantas de piel artificial cubriéndome y probablemente me mezclo con el sofá. No me nota, no se molesta en decir una palabra.

Mastico ansiosamente mi uña, mi estómago gruñe ya que no comí la cena. Lo escucho entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Estaba conteniendo la respiración y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Ni dos minutos más tarde está fuera de su habitación, entrando en la sala de estar y deteniéndose cuando me ve.

—Hola.

—Hola. —Presiono mis labios, diciéndome a mí misma que respire.

—No te vi cuando entré. —Se ve increíble en una sudadera con capucha negra y shorts cargo de color caqui, el cabello oscuro rizado por el viento que aquí parece soplar constantemente. Apostaría un millón de dólares a que tiene una camisa polo debajo. Típica ropa de golf, aunque debería estar usando shorts a cuadro con colores pastel. No es que sepa algo de golf.

—He estado aquí sentada todo el tiempo.

Se pasa la mano por la cabeza y mis dedos literalmente pican por hacer lo mismo. Recuerdo lo sedoso que es su cabello, lo mucho que le gustó cuando lo toqué allí. ¿Alguna vez realmente permite que alguien lo toque? Tiende a moverse a través de la vida por sí mismo.

Esa realidad me llena de tristeza. Mientras permito que un flujo sin fin de chicos me toquen. Lo hago porque lo anhelo por un breve momento, siento que alguien se preocupa por mí. La sensación siempre es fugaz y termino tan vacía como estaba antes. A veces más.

—No sabía dónde estuviste todo el día —digo, para llenar el silencio ya que no habla.

—Lo siento por estar afuera tanto tiempo. —Me pregunto si tomó mucho de él para que se disculpe conmigo. Apuesto que no tiene que responderle a nadie la mayoría del tiempo.

Me encojo de hombros. Tengo que actuar como si el hecho no me molestara. —No soy tu guardián.

—Sí, pero eres mi invitada. Estoy seguro de que te has aburrido todo el día. —Se acerca al sofá y es entonces cuando el olor me golpea.

Apesta a cerveza. Y sus ojos están un poco enrojecidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Apuesto a que está borracho. Mi defensa se va inmediatamente y me empujo a la esquina del sofá mientras se coloca a mi lado. No me gusta el olor de cerveza, lo que es loco, considerando que trabajo en un bar.

Pero cuando lo huelo en La Salle, es diferente. Estoy ocupada, me estoy moviendo, le estoy sirviendo a clientes y trabajando. En una situación de uno-a-uno, el olor a cerveza me recuerda a mi mamá y a todos sus novios de mierda. Cómo bebían constantemente. Casi todos los chicos con los que ha estado eran completamente alcohólicos con problemas de ira.

Los borrachos enojados me asustan como el infierno y Edward es un tipo grande con un montón de cosas reprimidas. Si muestra incluso un atisbo de ira, me voy de aquí.

—Estaba bien —digo—. Me senté en la playa por un largo tiempo.

— ¿No te dio frío? El tiempo no era el mejor hoy.

Me encojo de hombros. —Pensé que debería disfrutar mientras estoy aquí, ¿no? Dudo que alguna vez esté en un lugar tan hermoso como este.

—Perdón por no estar aquí, Bella. —Su voz es suave, su expresión… rompe mi corazón. Se ve tan sombrío, tan perturbado. Me gustaría decirle algo, hacer algo para aliviar su dolor.

**_EPOV_**

Como de costumbre, me mira como si pudiera ver mi interior y hace que me ponga nervioso. Todo el día he estado alejado de Bella a propósito. Lo que pasó anoche me hizo sentir en espiral, totalmente fuera de control con toda la mierda que pasamos juntos. No me había sentido de esa forma desde hace tiempo. Esta es la razón por la cual no puedo volver a casa.

Y nunca voy a volver después de esta visita. No me importa lo mucho que lastime a mi papá. No puedo seguir con esto. No puedo pretender en este lugar, estas personas no me importan. Lo hacen. Todo explota en mi cabeza y me recuerda cómo solía ser. Ya no quiero ser esa persona. Ya no lo soy.

No hay otra opción. Tengo que alejarme.

Veo a Bella, miro la alegría de sus ojos, lo sé debería alejarme de ella también. Una vez que me conozca sé que podría lastimarla. Sé que voy a hacerle daño. Creo que está cerca de descubrir cuál es mi problema. Y si no lo hace, me temo que estoy por decírselo. Una vez que se lo confiese, no hay vuelta atrás. Eso hará que nos sintamos incómodos. Arruinaría la relación, la amistad, como se llame lo que sea que tenemos.

No podía soportar la idea, así que me fui temprano de la casa, evitando responder a mi papá cuando me pidió ir al golf, no sólo íbamos a jugar por mucho tiempo, en dieciocho rondas en parejas con sus amigos, luego seguramente iríamos a un bar. No soy un gran bebedor pero me encanta tomar una cerveza tras otra, disfruto la sensación del alcohol. Mi cerebro se nubla, todo se vuelve difuso, es perfecto para olvidar.

Bromeamos, hablamos, mi papá se jacta de que soy un gran jugador y eso me hace sentir bien. Papá y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos. Lauren siempre está tratando de arruinar nuestra relación, o hacíamos algo que no duraba mucho porque era uno a uno. El almuerzo de ayer fue muy incómodo, estoy agradecido de que ya haya pasado.

El día de hoy la relación con mi padre es buena para los dos. Pero siempre he tenido un presentimiento que no me deja en paz. Esa es la razón por la que me estoy alejando de Bella y me estoy sintiendo culpable.

Esto es el por qué le dije que lo sentía.

—Sorprendí a tu madrastra espiándonos esta tarde. —El tono en el que lo dice es casual, pero sus palabras son como siete pequeñas bombas cayendo en mí.

La tensión se instala en mi columna vertebral y pasa a mis hombros. — ¿Sí?

Bella asiente. —La enfrenté.

— ¿Qué? —digo en estado de shock. Siento miedo. ¿Qué pasa si Lauren le dijo algo?

—Sí, no le gustó. Me dijo que lo nuestro no iba a durar, que yo no era tu tipo.

Me quedo en silencio, temeroso de sus próximas palabras.

—Y cuando le pregunté cuál era tu tipo, me dijo que ella lo era.

La sangre bombea en mi cabeza con cada palabra que dice, no puedo escucharla. Sus labios se están moviendo pero literalmente no puedo oírla. Sin pensarlo me levanto y me voy a mi recámara. Me llama, su voz suena débil y creo que me está siguiendo, pero no estoy seguro. No puedo verla, mi vista se vuelve borrosa y estoy listo para morirme de rabia y de vergüenza.

Lauren ha ido muy lejos. Otra vez. Siempre lo hace. Quiero decirle a Bella todo pero no puedo.

Tengo miedo de que me odie. Me juzgue. Que esté tan enojada que me deje.

Estamos en la mitad de este viaje estúpido y todo se está yendo a la mierda. No sé cómo manejar esto.

**_BPOV_**

Sigo diciendo su nombre, pero es como si Edward no pudiera oírme. Su rostro se vació de toda emoción cuando le dije lo que Lauren me dijo y eso me asustó. Se puso distante enfrente de mí y eso fue muy extraño. Como si hubiera activado un mecanismo de defensa.

Azota la puerta de su cuarto en mi cara, pero la abro, irrumpiendo en su habitación como una mujer en misión. Se detiene en el centro de su cuarto dándome la espalda, su cabeza mirando el techo. Desearía poder leer sus pensamientos, para consolarlo, decirle algo o lo que sea.

Pero sólo permanezco en mi lugar, infinitamente confundida.

—Deberías irte —dice con una voz sin emoción.

—Bien, te dejaré solo. —Entiendo cuando alguien necesita estar solo—. De todos modos soy una persona madura.

—No —dice mirándome dura e inflexible—. Quiero decir que deberías irte, a tu casa. No necesitas estar aquí. Ya no necesito tu ayuda.

Mi estómago se encoge y siento que voy a vomitar. —No me importa quedarme…

—No quiero que estés aquí —me interrumpe dejándome con la boca cerrada—. No necesitas estar alrededor de esta mierda Bella. Ya has vivido lo suficiente.

Siento que voy a llorar. No me quiere aquí. De todas formas nadie me quiere. A mi mamá no le importa si vivo o muero. A mi hermano sólo le importan sus amigos. Realmente no tengo amigos, más que algunos del trabajo y realmente somos conocidos no amigos. Las chicas no me quieren porque piensan que soy una puta que va robarle a su novio en cualquier momento.

En este momento estoy sola. Nadie me quiere.

Sostengo mi cabeza en alto, lucho con las lágrimas que amenazan por salir. —Iré a empacar mi maleta.

Doy media vuelta y me voy de su cuarto y no me detiene. No me sorprende. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Qué me persiguiera y me suplicara que no me fuera? Por supuesto que no. Mi vida no es una película o una novela. No le importo. Tengo que recordarlo.

Mi cuarto está obscuro, sólo hay una pequeña luz que proviene del techo, voy al armario en donde está mi bolsa con polvo y algo rota. Está medio llena, nunca he desempacado completamente porque siempre tuve miedo de que algo como esto sucediera.

Supongo que mis habilidades psíquicas están funcionando completamente.

Empiezo a meter toda mi ropa en el bolso, sin molestarme en doblar nada. No sé cómo se supone que voy a irme, pero supongo que podría llamar un taxi y decirle que me llevara a la estación de autobuses. Tengo dinero en mi cuenta bancaria, así que puedo pagar mi boleto y volver a casa. Espero no tener que esperar mucho tiempo en la estación.

Pongo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, veo la pantalla y veo que Seth ha enviado un mensaje. Algo relacionado con pasar la noche en lo de Collin otra vez, le digo que está bien que regreso a casa esta noche.

Me responde inmediatamente.

**_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te despidieron? ¿El papá te hizo algo?_** preguntó.

**_Es una larga historia. Te explicaré cuando llegue a casa_**. Le respondí, después guardo mi teléfono en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Me siento como una fracasada. No puedo ser una buena novia y lo único que tenía que hacer es estar ahí y lucir bonita. Sonreír, asentir y no decir nada. ¿Qué tan difícil era?

Enojada conmigo misma, voy al baño y vacío el tocador, quito mi bolsa de cosméticos, guardo mi máquina de afeitar, mi champú, acondicionador, todo lo meto en la maleta y la cierro, satisfecha con lo escandalosa que fui al recoger. Todo tiene eco en esta casa con el techo alto y las baldosas del suelo. La casa principal me pone de nervios.

Tal vez sea feliz por salir de aquí. Cuando suba al autobús tal vez sea capaz de respirar.

Salgo del baño y encuentro a Edward en la puerta, al igual que la otra noche. Está apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la mitad de su cuerpo en la entrada. Su vestimenta es para morirse, su camiseta le queda entallada y sus pantalones le cuelgan a la cadera, dejando descubierto una parte de su estómago. Veo un poco de bello negro en su ombligo, cuando levanto mi mirada veo que me está observando, aparto mi mirada avergonzada, debería de estar enojada con él y no estarlo comiendo con los ojos.

—No te vayas.

Me petrifico. Esto es ridículo. Todo este estira y afloja está dañando mi cerebro.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos Edward.

Entra a mi cuarto y viene al baño. Me volteo para alejarme de él, hasta que mi trasero golpea el mostrador y me detiene. Estoy temblando, pero no es de miedo. Es porque está muy cerca, puedo olerlo.

De alguna manera el olor a cerveza se ha ido y Edward ha recuperado su olor familiar. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la tensión emana de su cuerpo con ondas potentes.

—Lo lamento Bella. Sólo… es que este sitio apesta. Y no te culpo si quieres irte, sólo te estaba dando una salida. Trataba de convencerme que es lo mejor, sacarte de aquí, pero no puedo hacer esto solo. No quiero hacer esto solo. Me gustaría que te quedaras.

— ¿Qué es lo vas a hacer solo Edward? ¿Qué tienen de malo tus padres? No me estás diciendo nada y mi mente está imaginando cosas. —Inhalo bruscamente cundo se detiene directamente enfrente de mí, estamos tan cerca que su pecho toca el mío.

Sin ningún aviso, envuelve sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me jala hacia arriba, sentándome en el borde de la repisa del baño. Suelto un chillido por la sorpresa y se acomoda entre mis piernas. Está tan cerca de mí que tengo que alejar mi cabeza para verlo, me mira preocupado.

—No quiero hablar de eso —susurra—. Quiero decírtelo, pero no puedo.

Toco su rostro y se recarga en mi mano y cierra los ojos. Puedo estudiar su hermosa cara y siento el deseo de darle un beso. Me pierdo en él.

—Mantener todo encerrado no es saludable. —Acaricio su mejilla y abre sus ojos—. Deberías hablar con alguien. —Trato de hacerle comprender que es mejor que hable acerca de lo que le está molestando.

—No puedo.

—Está bien, cuando estés listo, sabes que estoy aquí. —Dejo caer mi mano de su rostro, me apoyo en el borde de la repisa, me estiro un poco y le doy un beso en su mejilla. Quiero que sepa que estoy con él pase lo pase. No me importa el tipo de secreto que esconde, tengo la sensación de que es algo horrible. Quiero estar con él y ayudarlo.

Podría ser algo problemático, pero creo que vale la pena. Este hombre llegó a mi vida por alguna razón, así como yo entré a la suya.

Tal vez debamos ayudarnos el uno al otro. O darnos esperanza.

* * *

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Es algo tarde pero aqui esta otro capitulo! Perdonen en serio, pero acabo de empezar a leer el libro de 50 sombras de Grey y no puedo soltarlo!**_

_**Tratare de actualizar mañana :D**_

_**Saludos**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo la adapto ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

**_Día 4, 1:12 p.m._**

_Es hermosa, lo cual le hará ser cortejada; es mujer, por lo tanto será ganada._

William Shakespeare

**_EPOV_**

Llevé a Bella a comer como una manera de darle las gracias por aguantar mi mierda. Lo que le hice anoche era inexcusable, pero de algún modo encontró la forma de perdonarme. Era tan buena conmigo que no sabía qué había hecho para merecerla.

Invitarle a un buen almuerzo es un pobre intento de demostrar mi agradecimiento, pero es todo lo que tengo, no creo que estuviera muy receptiva de aceptar lo que de verdad quiero hacer para mostrarle mi agradecimiento. A pesar del dulce beso en la mejilla que me dio anoche y el tranquilizador abrazo que me ofreció antes de que ambos nos fuéramos a la cama, los cuales sin duda tenían más una intención fraternal que una del tipo "Estoy ardiendo por ti".

Es una pena, porque me está volviendo loco y estoy teniendo dificultades para concentrarme. Preferiría llevarla a la cama, desnudarla y enterrarme en ella para poder olvidar, por lo menos durante un rato. Quiero trazar cada centímetro de su piel con mi boca. Quiero sentarme con ella entre mis brazos y besarla durante horas, hasta que nuestros labios estén hinchados y nuestras mandíbulas cansadas. Quiero saber qué aspecto tiene cuando se corre. Y quiero ser el único que haga que se corra con mi nombre cayendo de sus labios. Nunca antes me he sentido de esta forma por ninguna chica.

Jamás. Sueno como una nenaza, pero Bella me abruma, en el buen sentido. Y la he conocido hace menos de una semana. A veces, supongo que es todo lo que se necesita.

—Me encanta este restaurante. —Echa un vistazo alrededor después de que la camarera traiga nuestros platos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella es la más feliz que le he visto desde que la traje a esta ciudad en donde crecí—. Es tan lindo. Y la comida huele de maravilla.

Todo en el centro de Carmel es lo que yo etiquetaría como lindo. Parece de juguete, montones de cabañas por donde mires y todo es pequeño, todos los pasajes estrechos y escondrijos secretos. Es como un cuento de hadas.

—Empieza a comer —le animo porque me muero de hambre y estoy listo para seguir mi propio consejo. Pedí un sándwich de pollo, mientras que Bella pidió alguna clase de ensalada asiática de pollo. Tomo un par de mordiscos, tan envuelto en mi boca llena de comida, que me estoy perdiendo la mirada de pura felicidad en el rostro de Bella mientras come.

Dejo el sándwich en mi plato, totalmente paralizado. Esto es ridículo, mi reacción ante ella. No ayuda que esté tan cachondo como nunca y todo lo que hace parece encenderme más.

Pero está disfrutando en serio de la ensalada. Sus ojos están medio cerrados y tiene una expresión soñadora. Se lame los labios, la visión de su lengua rosada hace que tenga que tragar saliva con fuerza y de repente, mi apetito por la comida desaparece.

En vez de eso, mi apetito por Bella viene a la vida rugiendo.

—Esto es increíble. Es el mejor aliño que he probado en mi vida. —Me mira, con sus delicadas cejas fruncidas—. ¿Estás bien? Pensé que estabas hambriento.

—Uhh… —gruño.

—No estás comiendo. ¿No te gusta? —Su preocupación es dulce, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el maldito sándwich y sí todo con ella. Con lo mucho que la deseo. Y la deseo tanto.

Por una vez estoy listo para dejarme llevar y no preocuparme por las consecuencias. Nos atraemos el uno al otro. Ella no tendrá ninguna expectativa y yo tampoco. Mi turbulento pasado puede ser apartado y sustituido, al menos temporalmente, con nuevos recuerdos que puedo crear aquí, con Bella.

—El sándwich está bueno. —Doy otro mordisco para demostrarlo y sonríe con aprobación antes de empezar a comer de nuevo su ensalada.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que estamos en una cita para almorzar. Soy el chico más patético de veintiún años. Juego al fútbol, tengo buenas notas en la universidad, tengo a chicas que se mueren por salir conmigo y realmente nunca he llevado a una chica a una cita.

No tengo ni idea de cómo estar en una relación. Mi pasado me ha arruinado para todas esas cosas y he permitido que me gobierne durante demasiado tiempo.

—Mañana es Acción de Gracias —dice Bella después de tomar un sorbo de su té helado—. ¿Tu familia tiene una gran reunión o qué?

—No realmente. —Bueno, no la tenemos ya que mi hermana Vanessa murió, pero no voy a ir. Demasiado duro para un tema de conversación por hoy—. En los últimos años nos hemos ido de vacaciones durante Acción de Gracias.

—Qué divertido. —Su sonrisa es dulce, pero no llega a sus ojos. Sólo está diciendo eso porque piensa que es lo que espero. Ella ve lo jodidos que estamos todos.

Es la primera persona que descifra eso.

—Además, la mayoría de la familia de mi padre está en la costa este. Mi padre es de Nueva York —continuo.

—¿De verdad? —Se limpia la boca con una servilleta blanca y después la deja en su regazo. Mi mirada se posa en sus labios. Están llenos, con una sombra rosada y me muero por probarlos otra vez.

Es como si me hubiera levantado esta mañana con el sexo en la cabeza. Bastante preciso, teniendo en cuenta la erección mañanera que lucía. Había soñado con ella, imágenes borrosas y desenfocadas de nosotros dos enredados en las sábanas. Ella me está consumiendo y estoy permitiendo que suceda. Deleitándome, en realidad.

—Sí. Mi madre también era de allí. —Frunzo el ceño. Tampoco quiero pensar en ella.

—¿Has regresado de visita?

—No en años, pero sí. Mis abuelos viven a un paseo de Brooklyn. Allí es una forma de vida totalmente diferente. —Me gustaría volver. Mi abuela y mi abuelo aún están vivos, pero son viejos y no estarán por mucho más tiempo.

Pero a Lauren no les gusta mucho, así que no vamos demasiado.

—Me encantaría ir allí alguna vez. —Suspira con nostalgia—. Siempre he querido ver la ciudad de Nueva York.

—Es una experiencia, eso seguro. —Me gustaría poder llevarla. Es totalmente una presunción de mi parte, pero me siento obligado por la necesidad de hacerla feliz. De mostrarle las cosas que sé que la vida no le permite ver.

—Cuéntame algo —le digo cuando terminamos de comer y esperamos a que la camarera nos traiga la cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Cautela revolotea en sus ojos y me llama la atención. Somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba y eso me parece tranquilizador.

—¿Cómo conseguiste tu nombre? —Cuando frunce el ceño, continuo—: Bella. Tienes que admitirlo, es bastante inusual.

—Oh. —Sus mejillas se sonrojan, como si estuviera avergonzada y baja la mirada a la mesa—. Mi madre. Es… diferente. Cuando nací me echó una mirada y me declaró un alma sabia. Se supone que sabía sin duda que tendría muchas historias que contar. Al menos eso es lo que me dijo cuando tenía unos cinco años. Mi abuela dijo lo mismo.

—Un alma sabia, ¿eh? —La estudio y esos grandes e insondables ojos verdes me devuelven la mirada. Parece mucho más madura que otras chicas que conozco de nuestra edad. También ha tenido que tratar con mucho más. Es como si cuidara de todo el mundo. Y entonces, ¿quién cuida de Bella?

—¿Tienes muchas historias que contar?

Sacude lentamente la cabeza, sus mejillas oscureciéndose de color carmesí.

—Mi vida es infinitamente aburrida.

—Lo dudo. —La encuentro misteriosa. Se coloca una barrera, como si fuera fuerte y no tomara ninguna mierda, pero tengo la sensación de que tiene un enorme lado vulnerable.

—Si te refieres a mis supuestas aventuras sexuales, en realidad. Totalmente aburrido. No hay nada que contar. La mayoría de las historias que flotan por ahí no son ciertas, de todas formas.

Su boca se cierra con fuerza después de esa declaración, sus labios casi desaparecen.

Estoy momentáneamente sorprendido por lo que ha dicho. Estoy tratando de llegar a conocerla, no de entrometerme en sus asuntos privados y en su pasado sexual. Sin duda, todavía no estoy listo para ir allí. No sé si alguna vez lo estaré.

—No me importa nada de eso.

—Sin embargo eso es precisamente por lo que me elegiste para ser tu novia falsa. —El dolor en su voz es inconfundible. Al elegirla, he herido a esta chica que ya está dañada. Ese hecho me hace sentir como la mierda.

—No voy a mentirte. Tienes razón. —Alcanzo el otro lado de la mesa, tomo su mano en la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos. La suya es muy delgada y está muy fría. Le doy un apretón con la esperanza de que pueda entrar en calor—. Pero ahora estoy muy contento de haberte elegido.

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía una vez más, completa y extensa, y me siento como si acabara de descubrir mi alma.

—También me alegro de que me eligieras —admite, su voz tan suave que casi no la oigo.

Una oleada de emoción quema a través de mí y hago mi mejor intento para mantenerlo sencillo y ligero entre nosotros. Pero por dentro, estoy tambaleándome. Tenemos una pequeña charla y pago la cuenta, sin embargo todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ella. En lo mucho que la deseo. En la facilidad con la que se ha colado en mi vida y ya no puedo imaginármela saliendo de ella.

Completamente loco.

Además, lo que sea que sucedió anoche alivió la tensión entre nosotros y esta tarde estamos mucho más abiertos con el otro. Así de abiertos que cuando salimos del café y nos encaminados por el empinado camino hacia dónde aparqué mi coche, agarro su mano y ella me permite sostenerla.

Como si fuéramos una pareja real.

—Huele a lluvia —murmura Bella y miro hacia el cielo, fijándome en la oscuridad y en las grandes nubes.

—Sí, así es. —La primera gota cae en el momento en el que digo las palabras y se ríe, el sonido deslizándose sobre mí, retorciéndose en mi interior. Me encanta el sonido y quiero oírla otra vez.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer y nos detenemos para mirarnos el uno al otro. Estrecho mi agarre sobre su mano y empezamos a caminar más rápido, como si pudiéramos escapar de la lluvia, ya que cae con más y más fuerza. Hasta que estamos en medio de una lluvia torrencial y nos estamos calando hasta los huesos.

—¿Cómo de lejos aparcamos otra vez? —pregunta. La lluvia está cayendo tan fuerte que apenas puedo oírla.

—Demasiado lejos. —Fui a un aparcamiento público, así no tendría que preocuparme por los parquímetros y ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Las aceras están prácticamente abandonadas, la lluvia está empezando a caer en cortinas y todavía tenemos dos manzanas por recorrer.

—Quizás deberíamos resguardarnos en una tienda y esperar allí un rato —sugiere.

Eso funcionaría, pero veo una mejor solución. Arrastrándola conmigo, me deslizo dentro de un estrecho callejón que conozco que queda entre el estudio de un artista y la galería. El callejón está completamente sobrecargado, cubierto con espesa hiedra que crece a lo largo de los laterales y en todo el enrejado que está construido ahí. Está oscuro y resguardado de la lluvia y pequeñas luces parpadeantes blancas han sido esparcidas entre la hiedra en preparación de la próxima temporada de fiestas.

Es absolutamente mágico y me doy cuenta de cómo Bella alza la vista, mirando con asombro, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos muy abiertos. Se da la vuelta para mirarme, su largo cabello café claro mojado, sus mejillas salpicadas con gotas de lluvia. Sin pensarlo me acerco y limpio las gotitas con mi pulgar, primero de una mejilla, luego de la otra. Un temblor la recorre y junta los labios, su mirada cayendo al suelo.

—¿Tienes frío? —murmuro. Estoy abrumado por la necesidad de tocarla, de seguir tocándola. De algún modo ha llegado a ser mi salvación.

Bella sacude lentamente la cabeza, alza la mirada para encontrarse con la mía una vez más.

—Este lugar es tan bonito. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que nos escondamos aquí durante un rato?

—Sí. Desde luego. —Tiro de ella hacia mí porque no puedo resistirlo y viene de buena gana, mirando mis labios. Estamos compartiendo los mismos pensamientos y eso me llena de alivio. Quiere esto tanto como yo.

Pero es tan pequeña, me elevo sobre ella y miro alrededor, detectando el banco de madera que está a nuestra derecha. La agarro por la cintura, haciéndola chillar y la dejo en la parte superior del banco, por lo que ahora está más alta que yo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Apoya sus manos sobre mis hombros, sus dedos clavándose en el tejido mojado de mi camiseta.

—Permitiéndote tomar la iniciativa —digo, esperando que lo haga. Maldita sea, la deseo tanto. Tanto, que está matándome. Descanso mis manos en sus caderas, deseando que no estuviera llevando vaqueros. Deseando en realidad que no estuviera llevando nada en absoluto y que estuviéramos en otro lugar, de regreso en la casa de huéspedes, su cuerpo debajo del mío mientras nos exploramos el uno al otro con nuestras manos y bocas.

Estar con Bella me libera. Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

**_BPOV_**

Algo ha cambiado en Edward desde anoche. Donde antes estaba tenso y reservado, hoy parece más abierto y más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo he visto. Desde que hemos llegado aquí, hemos hablado, peleado, hablado algo más y de alguna manera eso nos ha unido más.

Pero también estoy asustada. Él va y viene. Un minuto abierto y encantador y tan irresistible que roba mi aliento. Entonces, al siguiente es oscuro y aislado, tranquilo. Cuesta un montón de energía pasar tiempo con Edward, pero cuando está actuando así, olvido todo el drama y me deleito estando con él.

La inesperada tormenta me ha dejado húmeda y miserable, pero no me importa. No cuando tengo a Edward mirándome, con sus ojos verdes centrados en los míos. Su rostro está húmedo con gotas de lluvia y su cabello está empapado, al igual que su ropa, como la mía. Pero estamos en este pequeño túnel de un callejón, cubierto por un enrejado de madera cubierto de hiedra y un poco acogedor. Pequeñas luces blancas de navidad emiten un débil resplandor sobre nosotros y es de noche, el único sonido son nuestra respiraciones aceleradas, la lluvia cayendo sobre la acera y la calle solamente a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Me siento sola con él. Completa y totalmente aislada, sin preocuparme de quien podría vernos o qué podrían decir. Podemos hacer lo que sea que queramos sin temor a ser juzgados o a comentarios sarcásticos. Las chicas celosas y las madrastras celosas se desvanecen hasta que sólo somos yo, él y la lluvia.

Estudiando su rostro, deslizo mi dedo índice a lo largo de su mejilla, luego la otra. No se afeitó esta mañana y la barba en su cara es áspera. Me pregunto si se sentiría igual, si lo tuviera rozando mis partes sensibles del cuerpo con esas mejillas ásperas.

Un escalofrío se mueve a través de mí ante el pensamiento.

Está completamente inmóvil, sólo el débil destello de sus párpados demuestra que está afectado por mi tacto y comienzo a ser más audaz, trazo su boca. Poco a poco, a lo largo de la curva de su labio superior, luego el lleno labio inferior, mi dedo flotando en las esquinas, absorbiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua que salpican su piel. Separa sus labios, capturando la punta de mi dedo entre ellos y un suspiro escapa de mí cuando muerde suavemente mi dedo y después lo lame.

Dios. Está matándome. No sé por qué hoy está más audaz, no sé por qué de repente está haciendo este movimiento sobre mí, pero no estoy cuestionándolo. Quiero esto. Lo quiero.

—¿Vas a besarme o qué? —pregunta después de sacar mi dedo de entre sus labios—. Estás torturándome, ¿sabes?

—Tal vez lo quiera. —Me siento coqueta y traviesa y la lenta sonrisa que se propaga a través de su rostro ante mi comentario vale la pena.

Edward desliza su mano por mi espalda hasta que está ahuecando mi nuca, sus dedos agarrando mi cabello húmedo. Inclino mi cabeza, nuestras bocas rozándose ligeramente y es como si una chispa de electricidad se enciende entre nosotros.

Instantáneamente estoy hambrienta de él, pero me fuerzo a actuar con moderación. No quiero apresurar este momento. Hay una especie de magia en este espacio que está tejiendo su hechizo a nuestro alrededor y no estoy lista para romperlo todavía.

Quiero hacer que este momento con él dure.

Nuestros labios se encuentran una y otra vez en el más puro de los besos, cada vez que su boca conecta con la mía, cosquillas danzan en mi estómago. Mi piel está cubierta de piel de gallina y enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, deslizando mis dedos en su cabello húmedo y aferrándolo cerca. Su otro brazo está envuelto alrededor de mi cintura y me tira más cerca hasta que nuestros cuerpos mojados están pegados juntos.

—Bella —susurra mi nombre con profunda y sexy voz y separo mis labios, respirando en él. Su boca es suave y dulce, su lengua cálida y húmeda mientras se enreda con la mía. La lenta y profunda quemazón en mi estómago está inflamando más alto. Más alto todavía, hasta que estoy hambrienta, tan caliente que deseo poder desgarrar mi ropa y frotar mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

Los lentos besos dan paso a unos calientes y frenéticos. Sus dedos están tan pegados a mi cabello que duele, pero no me importa. Me muero de hambre por él y quiero más. Quiero todo lo que pueda darme.

Rompe el beso primero e inclino mi frente contra la suya, nuestras respiraciones fuera de control y fuertes en comparación a la tranquilidad silenciosa del túnel. La lluvia parece haber disminuido, no es tan fuerte y abro los ojos para encontrarlo mirándome con atención.

—¿Deberíamos salir corriendo? —pregunta.

No sé cómo responder. No lo quiero lejos de mí. Me tiene tan sostenida que me siento segura. Protegida.

—Todavía está lloviendo.

—Pero no tan fuerte.

—Vamos a mojarnos —señalo sin convicción.

—Ya estamos mojados. —Me besa, mantiene su boca cerca de la mía cuando susurra—: Quiero sacarte de la lluvia y volver a la casa de huéspedes, así podemos estar realmente solos.

Mi corazón se acelera en anticipación ante sus palabras. Me desea. Y yo también le deseo.

—Está bien —concuerdo con un asentimiento y cuidadosamente me levanta del banco, dejándome ir, y de esta manera me deslizo por la longitud de su cuerpo durante todo el camino. Siento todo, sus duros y firmes músculos, lo mucho que le afecta… es excitante, cuanto poder tengo sobre él en este mismo momento.

Lo que sea que está a punto de pasar cambiará todo entre nosotros. Y por una vez, estoy deseando que llegue. No hay vergüenza en el sexo cuando estás con una persona que te importa. No es sólo otro chico anónimo buscando aliviar ese dolor dentro de mí.

La comprensión de esto me excita tanto como me aterra.

**_EPOV_**

No pude conducir de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes lo suficientemente rápido. El tráfico era una mierda, debido a la lluvia y las carreteras resbaladizas. Necesitaba ser cuidadoso, conseguí que mis neumáticos traseros derraparan por el asfalto un par de veces cuando giraba en las esquinas y bajaba la velocidad. Me esforzaba en ser paciente.

Pero con Bella sentada en el asiento del pasajero toda mojada y sexy, luciendo lo suficiente buena para comérsela, es difícil.

Al momento en que llegamos a casa, estoy fuera de la camioneta y abriéndole la puerta. La lluvia ha disminuido, sin embargo sigue estable y no tengo ni idea de si hay alguien en casa.

Demonios, tampoco me importa. Estoy demasiado ansioso por llevar a Bella adentro, que casi no puedo ver bien.

Está riéndose cuando la empujo al interior de la casa de huéspedes y cierro y bloqueo la puerta con una decisión que me trae una completa satisfacción. Nadie va a interrumpir esto. No lo permitiré. Tengo que tener a Bella desnuda. Tengo que tenerla. No hay otra opción.

La presiono contra la pared junto a la puerta principal y pongo mis manos sobre su cabeza, besándola hasta que ambos estamos locos por la lujuria. Nuestras caderas conectan, moliéndose una contra la otra y la ropa mojada que tenemos me está volviendo loco, así que alcanzo el dobladillo de su camisa y lentamente empiezo a tirar hacia arriba.

—¿Estás tratando de desnudarme? —Está bromeando, me encanta el sonido de su voz, tan lleno de cariño y asiento, incapaz de decir una palabra por miedo a arruinar el momento.

Empuja mi pecho, por lo que no tengo más opción que dar un paso hacia atrás y observar sin aliento como alcanza su camisa y la levanta poco a poco, hasta que la saca por su cabeza y la deja caer de sus dedos al suelo. Está de pie ante mí, con un sujetador rosa pálido con adornos de encaje negro, sus pechos curvados sobre las copas y mierda, todo lo que quiero hacer es quitarle el sujetador para poder tocarla.

Sus ojos están brillando mientras me alcanza de nuevo y voy de buena gana, devorando su boca, pasando mis manos arriba y abajo por sus costados desnudos. Mis dedos están cada vez más y más cerca de su pechos cubiertos por el sujetador y entonces estoy ahí, acunándola, alisando mis pulgares en la parte delantera de su sujetador, ganándome un dulce y agónico gemido por mis esfuerzos.

La oigo susurrar mi nombre cuando beso su cuello y tiembla bajo mis labios. Trazo mi lengua por su piel, saboreando su sabor, la forma en que se derrite contra mí y llegando a su espalda busco a tientas el broche de su sostén hasta que me deshago de él con relativa facilidad.

Los nervios hacen que mi mano tiemble y me aparto de ella, paso mis temblorosos dedos por su pelo, a través de su mejilla. Nos miramos el uno al otro, veo como los tirantes de su sostén están sueltos sobre sus hombros y deslizo mis dedos por debajo de las correas de encaje, lentamente bajándolas, revelándola a mí por primera vez.

Mi respiración se atasca en mi garganta y todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar. Es hermosa, con los pezones rosa pálido más bonitos que he visto y la toco ahí, hago un círculo primero en un pezón con mi pulgar, luego el otro.

Cierra los ojos en un siseo, sus manos apoyadas contra la pared, su pecho hacia adelante. Me inclino sobre ella y dejo una lluvia de besos por su clavícula, su pecho, la parte superior de sus pechos, en el valle entre ellos. Me estoy burlando de ella, burlándome de mí mismo y maldición, ya siento como que voy a explotar.

Cuando finalmente tomo un duro pezón entre mis labios, mete sus manos en mi cabello, su cuerpo entero se tensa mientras paso mi lengua alrededor y alrededor de su carne. Está jadeando, estoy jadeando y me gustaría no haber empezado esto aquí. Debería haber esperado hasta que al menos la llevara a una cama.

—Edward —susurra, el sonido de mi nombre completo me congela y voy completamente inmóvil mientras los recuerdos pasan sobre mí.

_Sólo déjame que te toque, Andrew sé que te gustará. Será tan perfecto entre nosotros. Por favor, Andrew. Sé cómo hacerte sentir bien…_

Me deshago del agarre de Bella y me alejo de ella, mi respiración viniendo en ondas irregulares, mi cerebro girando con viejos recuerdos mezclados con otros nuevos y frescos.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?

Enfoco mi mirada en Bella, la veo mientras se aleja de la pared y viene hacia mí, sus pechos rebotando con cada paso, su expresión llena de preocupación. Lo estoy arruinando. Estoy dejando que mi pasado ensombrezca mi presente, infiernos, mi futuro entero y me lleno de una rabia inexplicable.

Esto no debería haber pasado, no así, no hoy y niego con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, mi lengua se siente demasiado gruesa.

Llega a mí, su mano toca la mía y la alejo como si me quemara.

—Edward. —Su voz se hace severa, recordándome de nuevo mi pasado y niego con la cabeza de nuevo, tratando de sacudir los pensamientos de mierda, pero no está funcionando.

—No te cierres a mí, Edward. No huyas. Dime qué pasa. —Está pidiéndomelo, juro que veo lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero no puedo decirle que está mal.

Si piensa que las cosas están mal ahora, espera hasta que se entere de la verdad.

—No… no puedo hacer esto. —Sin esperar por una respuesta, me aparto de ella y escapo a mi habitación, golpeando la puerta detrás de mí antes de girar la cerradura. La quiero conmigo, pero la quiero lejos, muy lejos. Soy una total contradicción y ya no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. Tal vez en verdad estaría mejor solo.

No puedo seguir viviendo mi vida así, dejando que… una mujer me controle como lo hace, pero no puedo evitar mis reacciones. Necesito ayuda. Soy un puto desastre y necesito que alguien me salve antes de llegar a ser completamente insalvable.

Ondas de miedo bajan por mi columna mientras me quito toda la ropa, dejándolas en un montón húmedo en el suelo. Ignoro mi furiosa erección. Estoy demasiado duro, mi polla duele, pero me rehúso a tocarme, sin importar cuánto alivio sentiré cuando termine. Debería estar con Bella ahora mismo, no sólo con mi jodidos recuerdos.

Está golpeando la puerta, pidiéndome que la deje entrar. Me giro y miro la puerta cerrada, mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que el sonido llena mi cabeza y realmente no puedo escuchar nada más. Estoy respirando como si acabara de correr cientos de kilómetros sin detenerme y mi piel se siente tan tensa que siento que podría estallar. Estoy caliente. Febril.

Mi cabeza da vueltas.

_Mierda._

**_BPOV_**

Estoy en puntillas y alcanzo la parte superior del marco de la puerta, encontrando una de esas llaves hexagonales que abrirá cualquier cerradura. Agarrándola, meto la delgada pieza de metal en la cerradura y la giro, agradecida cuando hace clic con facilidad.

Tal vez no debería hacer esto. Invadir la privacidad de Edward cuando claramente está dejándome fuera. Pero la forma en que reaccionó me asustó demasiado y también me llenó de preocupación; sabía que tenía que ir tras él y asegurarme de que todo está bien. Su expresión había estado tan llena de desesperación cuando se apartó de mí, que no estoy segura de lo que le provocó.

Tengo miedo de descubrir qué está mal, pero tengo que hacer esto. Por Edward.

Cuando abro la puerta, veo que está de pie en medio del cuarto completamente desnudo y por un momento, estoy aturdida. Su cuerpo es hermoso, una obra de arte masculina. Anchos hombros, espalda lisa con músculos fluidos y un trasero que luce tan firme como el acero. Mi cuerpo entero duele por sentirlo moviéndose contra mí, conmigo, pero sé que no es lo que necesita en estos momentos.

—Edward —susurro, mi voz quebrada, casi tanto como mi corazón.

Se gira, el dolor y la humillación escritos en toda su cara.

—Debes irte.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Empiezo a acercarme a él y niega con la cabeza.

—Vete, Bella. No quiero que me veas así. —Baja la cabeza y mi mirada cae a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Está erecto, una enorme erección y no sé lo que sucedió para arruinar lo que iba a ser sin duda alguna un hermoso momento entre nosotros, pero ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—No puedes alejarme. —Sé que es lo que está haciendo. Lo que solía hacer. Me niego a dejar también que me lo haga a mí. Me mantendré firme y a realmente ayudarle.

Quiero quedarme.

—No me deseas —susurra con voz áspera—. No así. No puedo… no quieras tratar conmigo cuando estoy así.

—Por favor, Edward. —Estoy rogando y no me importa. Nunca hago esto. No me arrastro, lo intento lo mejor que puedo para no perder la cabeza. Pero verlo así me asusta. No quiero dejarlo solo y no quiero que me aleje. Siento que en este momento soy todo lo que tiene—. Dime qué puedo hacer.

—Puedes irte. —Se aleja de mí y corro hacia él, agarrando su brazo e impidiendo que siga adelante.

—No. —Nuestras miradas chocan y me mantengo firme en mi lugar, incluso sabiendo que debo lucir ridícula medio vestida y empapada por la lluvia—. No voy a irme.

Sus ojos caen a mí, todavía con el pecho desnudo y se quedan allí. Mis pezones se aprietan por su descarado examen y me balanceo hacia él como si no pudiera evitarlo. Mi cuerpo me traiciona a pesar de que hago mi mejor esfuerzo por pretender que él no me afecta. Lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros no es sobre sexo justo ahora. Edward necesita mi consuelo. Mi aceptación.

—Estás temblando —murmura, extendiendo una mano para agarrar un mechón de pelo mojado. Lo frota entre sus dedos, con la mirada todavía clavada en mi pecho—. Tienes que cambiarte esa ropa mojada.

Es como si estuviera volviendo lentamente a mí, volviendo de ese oscuro y desolado lugar a donde se retiró. Su expresión es más ligera, sus ojos no están tan amplios y llenos de terror. Su voz ha vuelto a la normalidad y no está temblando tanto.

No estoy segura de lo que quiere de mí, pero sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a darlo.

Completamente.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, actualice :D haha es un capitulo largo y espero que les guste; mi pobre Edward esta tan traumado, pronto sabremos que le ocurre, solo sigan leyendo **_

_**Y con respecto a lo de 50 sombras, pues a mi tampoco me gusto el elenco, igual queria a Matt, pero bueno la eleccion fue hecha, asi que ni modo :(**_

_**Espero actualizar mañana**_

_**Besos :***_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11 **

**_Día 4, 9:49 p.m._**

_"Los zarcillos del amor alrededor del corazón se entrelazan, como alrededor del roble el vid se aferra"._

Ardelia Cotton Barton

**_EPOV_**

Estamos en mi cama, Bella está envuelta totalmente a mí alrededor, ambos completamente desnudos todavía sin tocarnos en cualquier clase de manera sexual más allá de estar aplastados juntos. Caemos dormidos así. Sigue dormida, sin embargo yo he estado tumbado aquí completamente despierto por al menos una hora, mi mente corre a gran velocidad con las posibilidades de tenerla aquí en mis brazos ofrecidos.

Se rehusó a moverse después de que tuve una completa crisis nerviosa y traté lo más fuerte que pude para alejarla. Tenía que admirarla por eso, no importa lo mucho que no la quería aquí durante tan humillante momento. Verme así, todo roto, asustado y tan jodido, debo haberle parecido un idiota. Por lo menos, un gran cobarde quien no puede manejar nada sexual—mierda, los rumores que podría comenzar sólo con esa información me arruinaría para siempre.

Pero ni batió una pestaña. Sólo continuó hablándome en su voz calmada y dulce hasta que no tuve otra opción excepto rendirme.

Después me empujó a la cama, jalando los cobertores arriba hasta mi barbilla, completamente desvergonzada sin su top puesto, dejándome fascinado por la vista de sus pechos desnudos mientras se inclinaba sobre mí y presionaba un beso en mi frente.

A pesar de mi ataque de pánico cuando dijo mi nombre completo —ese recuerdo de mi pasado es todavía muy fuerte para sacudirlo, creo— la quería cerca. La quería sentir contra mí, sabiendo que me traería consuelo.

Torturarme también, pero podía lidiar con eso.

Así que cuando trató de irse, agarré su mano y le pedí que se quedara. No quería estar solo con mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Vi la renuencia en su mirada pero se quedó de todas formas, perdiendo sus ropas mojadas completamente, la vista de su hermoso y delgado cuerpo en toda su desnuda gloria dejó mi boca seca.

Brincó a mi cama y la jalé cerca. La apreté hacia mí, con su espalda en mi parte delantera mientas quedábamos dormidos con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo afuera. No pude recordar la última vez que me sentí tan contento, teniendo esta cálida y hermosa chica tan cerca en mis brazos, piel contra piel, nuestra respiración sincronizada, mis manos descansando en su suave vientre.

Despertarme con ella totalmente tendida sobre mí, su fragancia, su cabello todavía mojado en mi cara, pensé que estaba soñando, se sentía tan bien. Pero luego me di cuenta que todo es tan real y no me moví por miedo a perturbarla y causar que me deje.

En este momento, no la quiero lejos de mí nunca.

Cuidadosamente paso mis dedos a través de su cabello, alisándolo, conteniendo la respiración.

Se acurruca más cerca, su rostro presionado contra mi pecho, sus labios rozando mi piel, poniéndome instantáneamente duro. La lluvia está todavía cayendo afuera, la habitación está completamente cubierta en la oscuridad y no puedo ver nada. Sólo sentir.

No he sentido nada en años.

Despierta lentamente, supe el momento cuando pasó, cómo cambia su respiración, la forma que comienza a dejarme. Fijo mis brazos a su alrededor y la sujeto más cerca, no diciendo una palabra por miedo a joderla y soltar algo estúpido.

En vez de tratar de alejarse, levanta su cabeza y me acaricia más cerca, su boca contra mi cuello. Me besa ahí, lentamente, suavemente y hormigueos inundan todo mi cuerpo con la sensación, haciéndome temblar. Juro que siento su sonrisa y fijo mi brazo apretándolo alrededor de su cintura, extendiendo mis dedos ampliamente así puedo tocar tanta piel desnuda como me es posible.

No sé exactamente qué es lo estoy haciendo o qué estoy tratando de conseguir, pero sé que puedo manejar esto. En lo oscuro con Bella. Ningún recuerdo me atrapa, completamente en este momento. Bella en mis brazos, su largo cabello rozando contra mi piel, su cálido aliento en mi oreja. Hunde sus dientes en la sensible carne del lóbulo de mi oreja y me encojo, un jadeo de mi aliento se me escapa, sonando sospechosamente como una carcajada.

—¿Cosquillas? —susurra y asiento, todavía asustado de decir algo, saboreando el sonido de su dulce, dulce voz invadiéndome. Nunca me he reído durante el sexo antes. Es algo que nunca he considerado particularmente gracioso. Más bien es como un significado para el final...

O un vergonzoso secreto agobiado por la culpa.

—Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto —susurra mientras se desliza sobre mí, hasta que está completamente encima. El delgado edredón todavía cubre nuestros cuerpos y su calor se filtra en el mío, arropándonos en nuestro propio paraíso privado.

—Ni siquiera puedes verme. —Estoy sorprendido de lo bien que me hacen sentir sus cumplidos.

—Oh, te vi. Y puedo sentirte. —Sus manos están en todos lados, inspeccionándome. Excitándome—. Eres todo músculo, Edward Cullen. No hay un gramo de grasa en ti. —Puedo oír la diversión en su voz y sé que está disfrutando burlarse de mí.

—Eso probablemente no es verdad. —Me atraganto con la última palabra cuando desliza su cuerpo desnudo hacia abajo, luego fuera de mí y está acostada en su lado derecho junto a mí. Sigue su mano hacia abajo a mi pecho, a lo largo de mis abdominales, sus dedos gentilmente deslizándose sobre mi estómago, haciéndome estremecer. Soy una roca dura y dolorosa con eso y me rehusó a pedirle por algo más de lo que está dispuesta a dar.

Estoy asustado. Jodidamente asustado de tener sexo por miedo a que así arruinaré todo y que me volveré loco. O peor, tener todos esos recuerdos cayendo sobre mí y no seré capaz de lidiar.

Lo que me pasó ha ensombrecido toda mi vida. La ha arruinado. Estoy cansado de que eso me rija.

Tan. Jodidamente. Cansado.

Su mano se escabulle lejos de mi polla y suspiro de alivio—y agonía. Habría dado todo por tener sus manos en mí. Sentir la irresistible necesidad de conectar con ella, ahueco su mejilla con mi palma e inclino su cabeza hacia arriba, besándola con fiereza. Esta vez no con amables y dulces besos. La devoro, tomando sus labios, succiono su lengua y ella hace lo mismo. Sus manos están en todos lados, haciendo un mapa entre sí de nuestros cuerpos, moviéndonos en un territorio más intimo con cada caricia de nuestros dedos y luego la siento sujeta a mí. Su mano se estremece y todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

Gimo con la sensación de ella tocándome así por primera vez y eso la anima. Aprieta mi polla y comienza a acariciarla, esos pequeños dedos trabajándome rápidamente en una frenética masa de necesidad. La beso otra vez, perdiéndome en su sabor, en su mano y ya puedo sentir las sensaciones disparándose en mí.

Susurra mi nombre contra mis labios, su mano ocupándose más y gimo arqueando mis caderas en su toque. La guerra comienza dentro de mí mientras me acerco a mi orgasmo y lucho contra eso.

_Esto no está bien. Deberías estar avergonzado. Enfermo en tu estómago de lo que estás haciendo. Eres asqueroso._

Empujo la irritante voz en mi cabeza a un lado y me recuerdo a mí mismo que esta es Bella. Esto que estamos haciendo, lo que estamos compartiendo no está lleno de vergüenza. No hay nada mal con dos personas queriéndose más cerca y dándose placer entre sí.

Aunque es duro para mí creerlo completamente.

Su mano se detiene y se separa de nuestro beso. —¿Estás bien?

Que siquiera preguntara me maravilla. Y también me hace sentir un maldito débil. Comienzo a alejarme y su agarre se aprieta en mi polla, me asusta un poco. No voy a ningún lado con ese agarre de muerte en mis más privadas partes.

—Edward. Sólo... tengo la sensación que esto no es fácil para ti. Tener intimidad. —Suena vacilante, insegura y relaja su agarre, su pulgar dibujando círculos en la punta, una y otra vez.

Voy a explotar. Rápido. Trato de alcanzarla, ahuecando su cabeza con mis manos y la beso gentilmente. Con reverencia.

No quiero que este momento se termine. Y no la dejo entrar cerca. Ya está muy dentro conmigo, estoy asustado, si supiera lo que mantengo escondido dentro, yo no sería lo que ella quiere. No sería el hombre que está buscando.

—Quiero esto —le digo cuando finalmente rompo el beso. Su mano cayó de mi erección pero todavía la siento. La deseo. Necesito que me lleve al siguiente nivel, donde puedo olvidar completamente, si sólo por un rato—. Quiero esto contigo, Bella.

Digo su nombre para poner los pies en la tierra. Para recordarme que esto está pasando con Bella. La chica que se ha convertido en mi fuente de vida en una corta cantidad de tiempo que da risa.

La chica de la que me estoy enamorando.

**_BPOV_**

Edward es tan enorme y duro que debe de estar dolorido. Esa es parte de la razón por la que lo toqué. No me pude resistir. Bueno, eso y que tenía que saber qué pasaría si lo hacía. ¿Me alejaría esta vez? Quiero traerle placer porque su deleite está lentamente convirtiéndose en el mío y si puedo ayudarlo a echar cualquier cosa horrible que el sexo le hace sentir, entonces lo vale.

Aunque desearía que las luces estuvieran encendidas, así puedo verlo, pero tengo la sensación que no está listo aún.

Me duele tanto entre mis piernas que siento como que podría casi morir por desearlo.

Ojala pudiera llevarlo dentro de mí pero… no quiero presionar. Ser el agresor aquí en cierto modo me mata pero tiene horribles secretos que espero poder sonsacarle algún día, no importa lo mucho que la idea me aterroriza.

Y la idea de verdad, de verdad me aterroriza.

Edward susurra mi nombre y me besa. Lo acaricio y lo sujeto más fuerte, muevo mi mano más rápido. Si sólo le doy una paja esta noche, entonces que así sea. En cierto modo me gusta la idea de nosotros haciendo algo… juvenil. Somos dos adultos, desnudos en la cama, completamente solos en una enorme casa y podemos follarnos el uno al otro como sea que quisiéramos. Podría tomarme en cada habitación de esta casa, afuera en la cubierta, donde sea y lo dejaría, lo deseo tan desesperadamente.

Aún aquí estamos como en el asiento trasero de un auto estacionado en el fondo del estacionamiento del cine, tratando de excitarnos antes del toque de queda de medianoche.

Un bajo gemido se le escapa y se pone duro, todo su cuerpo se tensa por un colgado momento antes de que se derrumbe. Se está corriendo, completamente sobre mis dedos mientras mantengo mi mano en él, su cuerpo convulsionando, sacudiendo sus caderas. Una potente ola de satisfacción me invade y me inclino hacia arriba y lo beso, entrelazo nuestras lenguas, sonriendo cuando rompe el beso para soltar un pequeño y tembloroso gemido.

Apartándome de él, salto fuera de la cama sin decir una palabra y me dirijo al baño cruzando el pasillo. Me muevo rápidamente en las luces, mi imagen en el espejo me sorprende y me detengo a mirar fijamente por un momento.

Mis ojos brillan, mis mejillas están sonrojadas y mis labios están hinchados por los aplastantes besos. Todo mi cuerpo está cubierto por un rubor rosado y mis pezones están duros.

Ojala Edward pudiera verme. Que no tuviésemos que estar tan envueltos en la oscuridad. ¿La oscuridad lo hacía más fácil para él?

Empujando los tristes pensamientos de mi cabeza, lavo mis manos, cierro el grifo y trato de hacer todo lo posible para alisar mi cabello. Es un enmarañado caos, salvajes ondas están por toda mi cara y culpo a la lluvia.

También culpo al hombre quien enterró su manos en mi cabello así pudo mantenerme quieta y besarme sin sentido.

Todavía está tumbado donde lo dejé. Capto su silueta cuando me deslizo en la habitación, aunque al menos su respiración se ha estabilizado. Voy hacia él, trepando encima de la cama, de rodillas a su lado.

—Bella... —comienza pero lo silencio, inclinándome sobre su cara así puedo poner un dedo en sus labios.

—No digas nada. Lo podrías arruinar —murmuro y siento su ligera sonrisa contra mi dedo.

Satisfecha de que no va a decir algo que arruine el momento, me acuesto a su lado y jalo los cobertores de vuelta sobre nosotros. A pesar de mi cuerpo vibrante y al borde, estoy agotada y la idea de caer de vuelta dormida acunada en los fuertes brazos de Edward es sólo muy difícil de resistir. Me acurruco cerca, descansando mi mejilla contra su pecho duro como roca, donde puedo sentir el incontrolado latido de su corazón.

Sus dedos están de vuelta en mi cabello y su boca roza mi frente. La felicidad me invade, embriagante y poderosa y cierro mis ojos, dejando que mis dedos vaguen a través de su piel.

—Sé que mañana es Acción de Gracias y todo eso, así que probablemente debería guardar esta confesión para entonces. Pero no hay forma en el infierno que vaya a decir esto frente a mis padres así que te diré ahora de lo que estoy más agradecido —susurra contra mi cabello, su baja y profunda voz reconfortándome, arrullándome en una falsa esperanza de la que estoy muy cansada para luchar.

Abro mis ojos, mirando a ciegas en la oscuridad. — ¿De qué estás más agradecido? —pregunto, mi aliento atascado en mi garganta. Tanto quiero cómo temo saber lo que está por de decir.

Está en silencio por un momento, como si reuniera el coraje y mi corazón se aprieta por él.

—Tú. Estando aquí, pasando tiempo contigo, cómo cuidas de mí no importa cuán duro trate de alejarte. —Su voz se anuda y aclara su garganta—. Estoy agradecido por ti.

No digo nada y afortunadamente, tampoco él por largos y muy silenciosos minutos. Mi garganta está atascada con alguna desconocida emoción la cual no puedo entender completamente y trato de tragarla, pero es inútil.

Sus brazos musculosos están más apretados a mí alrededor, siento como que no puedo moverme, no puedo respirar y con un pequeño sollozo me deslizo y escapo de su abrazo, cayendo fuera de la cama cuando lo hago.

Subo en mis pies, lo oigo sentarse, las sábanas crujen con sus movimientos. —Bella, ¿qué está mal?

Ahora soy yo quien tiene un ataque de pánico y lo odio. Me siento terrible. No pidió este tipo de tratamiento de mierda. Acaba de desplegar su corazón y dijo que está agradecido por mí y aquí estoy tratando de escapar. Asustada de lo que está diciendo y lo maravillosamente real que se siente.

Pero no es real. Él está atrapado, al igual que yo, y ya no puedo diferenciar que es real y que es falso. Sé que está en el mismo lugar. Quiere que seamos algo real y es fácil pensar que funcionaremos juntos cuando estemos totalmente solos, pretendiendo ser algo que no somos.

Cuando regresemos al mundo real, veremos lo diferentes que somos. Cómo nunca podríamos ser una pareja.

No soy lo suficientemente buena para los gustos de Edward D. Cullen.

—N... Necesito tomar una ducha. —Repentinamente lo hago. La idea del agua hirviendo lavando todas mis turbulentas emociones tiene un atractivo enorme y necesito salir de aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Aclara su garganta, y me pregunto si se da cuenta lo incómoda que estoy. Debe hacerlo—. ¿Regre... regresaras a la cama conmigo cuando hayas terminado?

Tomó todo de él para decir eso, puedo decirlo, sólo por el tono de su voz. —Seguro —mentí, sintiéndome terrible. Soy la peor clase de persona, mintiéndole. Odio las mentiras. Pero debería odiarme porque sólo me estoy mintiendo a mí misma, pensando que Edward puede de alguna manera, de alguna forma, sentir algo por mí.

Escapo de su habitación y me escondo lejos en su baño, tomando la ducha más caliente que puedo soportar. Restriego en mi piel hasta que está roja y en carne viva, vapor haciendo nubes dentro de la pequeña habitación y el aire caliente me marea. Lágrimas están corriendo por mi rostro mientras lloro espantosamente, sollozos silenciosos que destruyen mi cuerpo. No entiendo por qué estoy tan triste o por qué necesito escapar de Edward. No me arrepiento de lo que hice con él, cómo lo toqué y le traje alivio. Libertad. Si mi toque lo ayudó a borrar aunque sea un poco lo que le atormenta, estoy feliz de que pude hacer eso. Es lo menos que merece.

Pero mi reacción a todo esto está fuera de las listas de lo ridículo. Me estoy desplomando. No quiero volverme dependiente de Edward, ya es muy tarde. Lo soy. Lentamente pero seguramente lo soy y si no lo detengo pronto, mi corazón estará muy entrelazado con el suyo, sé que literalmente sangraré si alguna vez nos separamos.

Un respiro de estremecimiento se me escapa en cuanto doy un paso fuera de la ducha y apresuradamente me seco. Me escabullo de regreso en mi habitación y me deslizo en un par de sudaderas y una camisa, luego me sumerjo debajo de mis sábanas frías como el hielo y jalo los cobertores sobre mí, mi cuerpo todavía caliente temblando con la diferencia de temperatura comparada con lo helado en la habitación.

Estoy totalmente agotada y emocionalmente drenada, pero no duermo bien por el resto de la noche, me revuelvo y giro, pensando en que Edward está completamente solo en la habitación de al lado. Lo abandoné. Lo decepcioné.

No soy mejor que mi madre.

Con ese entendimiento, lloro.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Les dejo un capitulo mas, ya vemos que Edward se esta enamorando y Bella también, pero tiene miedo...**_

_**Mañana actualizo, gracias por los coments :)**_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy**_

* * *

**Capitulo 12 **

**_Día 5 (Acción de Gracias), 12:55 p.m._**

**_BPOV_**

— ¿Mamá no hará cena de Acción de Gracias? —pregunto incrédulamente, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo e inhalar un cigarrillo. Mis nervios están agotados y mis manos literalmente temblando, pero sólo me quedan dos cigarrillos más en mi paquete secreto. El que estaba lleno cuando llegué aquí.

Tengo que salvarlos.

—Nop. Me dijo que había pavo congelado de Marie Callender's en la nevera por si quería. De lo contrario, estoy por mi cuenta. —Seth suena disgustado y no le culpo—. Supongo que salió de la ciudad con Larry. Tiene una hija o algo así e iban a cenar con ella.

Increíble que mamá no se molestara en llevarse a Seth con ella. Es su hijo. La culpa me carcome por no estar con Seth, ¿pero qué más hay de nuevo? Empiezo a pensar que todo el dinero del mundo no arreglará este caos. Mi corazón está por los suelos, mi cerebro es lento y mi hermano ha sido prácticamente abandonado en una fiesta que a nuestra madre por lo general le encanta y la celebra en exceso.

A pesar de que sólo hemos sido nosotros tres por mucho tiempo, desde que mis abuelos murieron con pocos meses de diferencia cuando tenía once, mi madre siempre hace una gran cena de Acción de Gracias e invita a todos los que se pueda imaginar. A veces tiene a su actual novio en la asistencia. Otras, a amigos del bar al que le gusta ir, los solitarios rezagados que no tienen familia con la que pasar el día.

Mi madre podrá tener sus defectos —y tiene un maldito montón de ellos— pero siempre invita a los extraviados para las fiestas. No le gusta ver a alguien herido y solo.

Frunciendo el ceño, niego con la cabeza. Sin embargo abandonaría a su hijo. Nunca contactaría con su hija. A veces pienso que se preocupa más por la gente con la que bebe que por la que procreó.

—Me gustaría estar allí. —Bajo la voz puesto que estoy en la casa principal y quién sabe si hay espías al acecho. No dudo que no los haya—. No deberías tener que pasar las fiestas solo.

—Estaré bien. —Su falsa valentía me mata. Seth trata de actuar tan rudo todo el tiempo. Me pregunto si es tan agotador para él como lo es para mí—. La madre de Collin me invitó. Creo que iré a su casa en una hora más o menos. Collin dijo que les gusta comer sobre las tres. Supuestamente su madre hace un jodido pastel de calabaza impresionante.

—No maldigas. —Mi corazón se aligera y planeo enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento, regalo, lo que sea que pueda encontrar a la madre de Collin cuando regrese a casa—. Estoy tan contenta de que tengas a donde ir.

—Lo mismo digo. —Se detiene un momento antes de decir en voz baja—: Te echo de menos.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta. —Yo también. Pero estaré en casa el sábado por la noche, lo prometo. Haremos algo el domingo, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás podríamos ir al cine. —Nunca vamos, es condenadamente caro, incluso la sesión de tarde, pero al diablo.

Necesitamos infundir algo de diversión en nuestras vidas. La casa Swan es malditamente aburrida y ambos necesitaremos ese escape para cuando llegue a casa.

—Me gustaría eso, Bells. Te quiero. Feliz Acción de Gracias.

—Te quiero, también. Feliz Acción de Gracias, cariño. —Cuelgo y me giro para encontrar a Lauren de pie a no menos de cinco metros de mí, sus perfectamente arqueadas cejas tan altas que tengo miedo de que vuelen lejos de su cara demasiado-bonita y demasiado-engreída.

—Bueno. ¿No suenas acogedora chirriando por teléfono lo mucho que le extrañas y lo amas? —Da un paso hacia a mí y yo retrocedo otro, el miedo deslizándose por mi espalda, aunque no sé exactamente por qué. No debería tener miedo de esta mujer, a pesar de su expresión amenazadora y sus fríos, calculadores ojos. No significa nada para mí.

Pero no quiero hacer locuras. Es Acción de Gracias por el amor de Dios. Involucrarme en algún tipo de estúpida discusión con su madrastra sólo heriría y humillaría a Edward y no quiero ser ese tipo de novia, falsa o no.

—¿No es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas? —pregunto, porque no puedo evitarlo. Estoy molesta de que esté escuchando, incluso más porque cree que hablaba con otro novio, amante, o lo que sea. No debería tener que darle explicaciones. No es de su maldita incumbencia.

—No cuando las conversaciones se dan dentro de mi casa, en mi estudio. Y cuando tú pasas a ser la pequeña fulana que se está tirando a mi Edward.

Me estremezco ante el veneno en sus palabras. Ante la facilidad con la que deja caer la bomba y posesivamente le llama "mi Edward".

—No es tuyo —susurro. _Es mío_.

No tengo las agallas para decirlo.

Su sonrisa es maliciosa. —Ahí es donde te equivocas. Eres temporal. Una novedad. Te ha traído a casa para sorprendernos, para horrorizarnos con la creencia de que en realidad podría querer estar con alguien como tú, pero sé la verdad.

Echando un vistazo por la cavernosa habitación, busco una salida, pero la única forma de irme es pasándola a ella, y no quiero hacerlo. Lo sabe. La perra me tiene atrapada. —¿No deberías estar rociando el pavo o algo así?

Lauren se ríe, pero el sonido es frágil. Y no hay humor en él. — ¿Intentado distraerme? No funcionará. —Se cruza de brazos—. Esta fiesta, es un momento muy difícil para mi familia, ya sabes. El segundo aniversario de la muerte de mi hija es este sábado.

El shock choca a través de mí con sus palabras. Estoy literalmente estupefacta. No puedo creerme que Edward nunca me dijera que tuvo una hermana y que murió. ¿Quizás sus problemas derivaban de su muerte? Pero no tiene sentido, no por lo que he visto en su comportamiento.

—Lo siento mucho —digo de forma automática y lo digo en serio. La muerte de un familiar es horrible y no se la deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a esta grosera bruja de mujer. Me traumaticé cuando perdí a mis abuelos. Eran la única constante en mi mundo cuando era joven, ya que no podía contar con mi madre, ni entonces ni ahora.

—Vanessa tendría cinco ahora. Iría a la guardería, dibujaría pavos con la mano sobre un pedazo de papel. —La voz de Lauren se distancia, al igual que su mirada. La tristeza que emana es palpable y siento lástima por ella a pesar de lo mal que me ha tratado tan sólo momentos antes—. Era hermosa. Se parecía a su padre.

¿La hermana de Edward murió cuando tenía tres años? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y justo después de Acción de Gracias? No es de extrañar que no quisiera regresar por vacaciones. Es probablemente un recuerdo doloroso que preferiría olvidar. Y había tanta diferencia entre ellos. Él tendría cuántos, ¿dieciséis, diecisiete cuando nació? Me pregunto por qué les tomó tanto a su padre y a Lauren decidir finalmente tener un niño juntos.

—Estoy segura de que era preciosa. Su marido es un hombre muy guapo. —No sé qué más decir y eso suena tan increíblemente trillado que inmediatamente me arrepiento. Especialmente cuando me lanza esa mirada extraña.

—Mi marido… —La voz de Lauren se desvanece y sacude la cabeza—. Tienes razón. Carlisle es muy guapo. Como lo es Edward.

Siempre lo llama Edward. Y anoche, cuando le llamé Edward, no le gustó. Para nada. Se enfureció como el infierno, de hecho.

¿Era ese el gatillo? ¿Era _ella_ el gatillo?

—La cena de Acción de Gracias será servida en media hora —dice secamente, todos los signos de luto y tristeza desaparecidos—.Después, te sugiero que regreses a la caseta de invitados y empaques tus cosas. Tendré a un taxi recogiéndote y llevándote a la estación de autobuses más tarde esta noche.

Mi boca se abre en shock. No puede hablar en serio.

—Oh sí, tengo planes, pequeña Bella. Planes que no te incluyen ya que se trata de un asunto familiar privado y no eres más que una intrusa. Es mejor que te vayas. Ya he hablado con Edward y está completamente de acuerdo conmigo. —Sin otra palabra, se gira sobre sus muy finos, altos tacones y sale de la habitación, dejándome mientras me hundo en un sillón como si mis piernas no pudieran sostenerme por más tiempo.

¿Ya había hablado con Edward y estaba de acuerdo con que debería irme esta noche? No tiene ningún sentido. No entiendo qué está pasando y mi mente es un torbellino con toda la información que Lauren me acaba de dar.

Tiene una hermana de sólo tres años muerta. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Era una enfermedad, una enfermedad que se la llevó, u ocurrió un accidente? No puedo ser tan completamente insensible para simplemente preguntar, por lo que supongo que nunca lo sabré a menos que me lo cuente.

Y desde que no me lo ha dicho hasta el momento, no cuento con que lo llegue a saber.

Estúpido de admitir, pero duele que Edward nunca me dijera sobre su hermana. Esa es una experiencia traumática importante y lo retuvo de mí. Por supuesto, retiene un montón de cosas. Está tan lleno de secretos, que aún siento como si no le conociera. No realmente.

Esta mañana temprano no estaba en casa para cuando finalmente salí de mi habitación, pero lo había planeado de ese modo. Bloqueándome a mí misma en el cuarto, intentado como loca contactar con mi madre a pesar de que nunca regresó las llamadas—nada nuevo. Luego intenté llamar y mensajear a Seth, pero me figuré que estaría durmiendo y tuve razón.

De hecho, todavía no he visto a Edward. ¿Estará enojado conmigo por no volver a su cama? Probablemente. Es lo mejor, sin embargo. Lo que sea que hay entre nosotros, no está sucediendo. No realmente.

No importa lo mucho que quiera.

**_EPOV_**

—Hay otro hombre en la vida de tu supuesta novia.

Me doy la vuelta al oír la voz de Lauren y descubro que me ha seguido hasta el jardín que está conectado con el patio para hablar conmigo. Y estamos solos.

La inquietud se apodera de mí y tenso los hombros, preparado para la batalla.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Lauren se encoge de hombros, la expresión de su rostro es inescrutable.

—Escuché una conversación telefónica que estaba teniendo. Le dijo a quien sea con quien hablaba que le echaba de menos, que deseaba que estuviera pasando Acción de Gracias con él y que está planeando una cita para ir a ver una película para los dos cuando regrese a casa. —Está rebajándose totalmente dándome esta mala noticia y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en fingir que todo está bien. Que sus crueles y mierdosas palabras no me afectan.

Pero lo hacen. Bella se alejó de mí tan completamente anoche después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Las cosas habían cambiado y no me gustaba. Nunca regresó a mi cama. Me hizo una paja y me dejó ahí, con la adrenalina todavía zumbando en mis venas y excitándome, haciéndome estar ansioso por explorar su cuerpo tan a fondo como ella exploró el mío.

En cambio, me dejó en la estacada. Finalmente me quedé dormido cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a volver y todavía no la había visto ni hablado con ella esta mañana.

Es como si se estuviera ocultando de mí.

—Bella no tiene a nadie más en su vida. Sólo a mí —murmuro, yendo hacia la puerta abierta que lleva de vuelta a la casa.

Lauren se echa hacia la izquierda, agarrándome del brazo antes de que pueda escapar, clavando sus dedos en mi carne.

—No lo sabes con toda seguridad, idiota. Estoy segura de que esa puta está fuera abriendo las piernas a cualquiera que se lo pida.

Estoy tan enfadado que casi le doy una bofetada a Lauren en su cara de zorra.

—No vuelvas a llamarla así —digo con los dientes apretados—. Nunca.

—Yo la escuché. Le llamaba cariño. Le dijo que lo amaba antes de colgar. Son hechos, Edward. Te está engañando con otro hombre. —Lauren me frunce el ceño, batiendo las pestañas—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No la mantienes lo suficientemente satisfecha? Sé que te gusta controlar todos esos impulsos animales tuyos a lo mejor de su capacidad, pero a veces a una chica le gusta cuando le das rienda suelta.

—Que te jodan. Déjame en paz de una puta vez y deja de decir mierdas sobre mi novia. —Me alejo de un tirón del agarre de Lauren y la dejo atrás, corriendo hacia la casa. Necesito encontrar a Bella. Necesito confirmar de una vez por todas que no está hablando con ningún otro tipo mientras está aquí conmigo.

Sé que no tengo derechos de exclusividad sobre ella. Pero lo menos que puede hacer es tomar las llamadas de otros chicos fuera del alcance del oído de nadie. Quiero decir, vamos. Me hace ver como un idiota y le da a Lauren demasiada munición.

¿Y la idea de que Bella podría realmente estar con otro tipo mientras pasa tiempo aquí conmigo? Joder, no puedo soportarlo.

Mi sangre está hirviendo y los celos me están comiendo tanto y tan rápido que me estoy convirtiendo en un completo imbécil, paso a grandes pasos por la casa, ignorando a mi padre cuando me llama, haciendo caso omiso de Lauren cuando finalmente irrumpe en la casa y me intenta agarrar otra vez. No encuentro a Bella en ningún lugar en el interior y cuando finalmente la veo en el patio delantero fumando un cigarrillo, mi visión se vuelve roja.

Al instante, quiero patear algún culo.

Abriendo la puerta principal, salgo afuera dirigiéndome directamente hacia ella. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y veo el miedo, la desconfianza, la… misma ira en sus ojos también. Le da una larga calada a su cigarrillo, echándome el humo directamente a la cara cuando me paro frente a ella y estoy furioso. Con ella. Con Lauren. Con mi padre.

Conmigo mismo por pensar que podría tener algo con esta chica que claramente no da una mierda por mí.

—Estás con alguien más —digo, sin molestarme en detenerme.

Frunce los labios, el cigarrillo está colgando de sus dedos.

—Has hablado con tu madrastra, por lo que veo.

—Dime qué está pasando.

—¿Cómo es que es de tu incumbencia? —Tira el cigarrillo a la hierba y lo pisa con el tacón de su bota para apagarlo, cavando un agujero en el césped, por lo demás impecable, de mis padres. Mi padre se va a enfurecer cuando lo vea.

—Te he pagado un jodido montón de dinero para que finjas ser mi novia esta semana. Creo que eso hace que sea de mi incumbencia. —Le agarro del brazo y la acerco más, mirándola directamente a sus resplandecientes ojos verdes. Quiero ver si me está mintiendo. Si todo lo que compartimos ayer no era más que un montón de mierda sin sentido para ella.

Eso duele. Más de lo que quisiera admitir.

—Así que estamos de vuelta a eso, ¿eh? Todas esas palabras dulces y románticas de ayer se evaporan después de que hiciese que te vinieras. Ahora estamos en la primera casilla y el asunto de la novia pagada.

Está enfadada. Pero yo estoy más enfadado.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Hay otro tipo?

—Sólo si me dices cómo murió tu hermana —me contesta.

La sorpresa me deja callado y la dejo ir, retrocede unos pocos pasos. Joder. No había contado con eso. Pensé que todavía tenía un poco de tiempo antes de tener que confesar lo de Vanessa.

—No hay nada que contar —murmuro, no quiero entrar en detalles, ignorando la culpa que me oprime el pecho.

—Claro, sólo resulta que olvidaste mencionar que tienes una hermana de tres años muerta que murió aquí hace dos años. Quiero decir, no me extraña que no quieras volver a este lugar, Edward. Yo tampoco querría. Estoy segura de que tu casa está llena de recuerdos horrendos que no quieres enfrentar.

—Tienes toda la razón. —Está distrayéndome y me estoy enfadando más por eso. No vamos a hablar más de mi hermana—. ¿Quién es el tipo, Bella?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie.

—¿Quién. Es. El. Tipo? —Escupo cada palabra, malditamente cansado de su mierda.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?

—¡Joder, sí, lo estoy! —rujo, incapaz de evitar que se derramen las palabras—. Después de todo lo que hemos compartido, especialmente ayer, ¿tienes el descaro de preguntar si estoy celoso? Por supuesto, lo estoy. Esto no es un juego para mí, Bella. Esto es mi vida. Y quiero que seas parte de ella. Pero si prefieres follar con otros hombres, entonces no puedo lidiar con eso. Te quiero a ti y sólo a ti. No voy a compartirte con nadie más.

Mi respiración sale entrecortada para el momento en que termino mi discurso y no puedo creer lo que le acabo de decir. Me está mirando como si estuviera loco y tal vez lo esté, pero con ella no puedo retenerlo. Por alguna razón, me hace querer confesarlo todo.

Cada jodida cosa, lo bueno y lo malo.

—Tú y yo, estamos actuando —susurra. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos y una se desliza por su mejilla. Quiero pararla con mi pulgar, quiero quitar la lágrima con un beso, pero no lo hago. No puedo, no después de lo que ha dicho—. Esto no es real. Te estás enganchando en nada.

—Eso no es cierto —empiezo pero me calla, presionando sus dedos contra mi boca por un breve momento antes de dejar caer la mano.

—Lo es. Tú no me quieres, no realmente. No soy quien crees que soy. Y tú definitivamente no eres quien creo que eres. Hay demasiados secretos y problemas entre nosotros, creo que nuestra vida sería un jodido lío tras otro si intentáramos realmente estar juntos. Y eso nunca va a suceder, ya lo sabes.

No puedo decir nada. Sé que tiene razón, no importa lo mucho que quiero que no la tenga. Estoy deseando por nada ahora mismo. Mi corazón se está rompiendo por ello.

—Dos días más, Edward. —Hace una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior—. A no ser que quieras que me vaya esta noche como dijo Lauren. Tiene algo planeado sobre el aniversario de la muerte de tu hermana. Y está claro que no estoy invitada.

—No quiero que te vayas —le digo automáticamente—. Dos días más, necesito eso de ti.

—Bien. —Asiente una vez, sus labios delgados, sus ojos implorantes.

Quiere decir algo más, lo intuyo, pero Lauren abre la puerta anunciando—: ¡La cena está lista! —dice alegremente y es tan jodido que le lanzo una dura mirada por encima del hombro, ganando un portazo por mis esfuerzos.

—Deberíamos entrar —dice Bella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma mientras se dirige hacia la puerta principal.

La sigo, dándome cuenta tarde de que nunca supe si realmente había otro tipo o no.


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy**_

* * *

**Capitulo 13 **

**_Día 6 (viernes Negro), 8:00 am_**

_Lo que se esconde detrás de nosotros y lo que nos espera no es nada comparado con lo que hay dentro de nosotros._

Ralph Waldo Emerson.

**_EPOV_**

Ayer la cena de Acción de Gracias fue un desastre, no es que esperara que fuera algo menos. Papá había invitado a algunos socios de negocios, y mientras hablaban de Wall Street y el estado de la economía en un extremo de la mesa, era más o menos en silencio en el otro extremo. Bella se sentó frente a mí, obstinadamente callada mientras recogía su plato lleno de comida de catering.

Lauren no cocina y seguro que no iba a preparar una comida de Acción de Gracias. No sé si alguna vez he tenido un pavo casero desde la última vez que pasamos las vacaciones con mis abuelos en Nueva York, y eso fue hace años.

La hostilidad en la casa había estado fuera de serie. Lauren hizo su intento de hablar conmigo y me negué. El taxi se había presentado para llevarnos justo como Bella prometió más tarde esa noche y envié al chico lejos, empujando dos billetes de veinte en la mano como pago por su trabajo.

Ni una sola vez Bella habló conmigo. En el momento en que pudo hacer su escape, se había ido, de regreso a la casa de huéspedes sin decir adiós a nadie y se encerró en su cuarto. No salió por el resto de la noche.

Así que hice lo mismo, enojado conmigo mismo por dejar que se metiera debajo de mi piel. No dormí mucho, no había dormido mucho anoche tampoco, y ahora estoy al acecho junto a la puerta cerrada de Bella, tentado para entrar allí y hacerla hablarme.

Esto definitivamente no es como soy. No soy confrontacional. No me gusta enfrentarme con mis sentimientos. Pero, maldita sea, la pelea entre nosotros ayer me dejó crudo y herido. Me siento como una nenaza por siquiera pensar en ello, pero creo que lo que había se estaba convirtiendo en algo especial.

Supongo que me equivoqué.

Pero mira, aquí es donde entra en juego mi testarudez, por una vez en mi vida personal. No quiero estar equivocado. No creo que me equivoque. Por alguna razón, está corriendo asustada. No puedo culparla. Yo hago lo mismo, día tras día. La única vez que me siento completamente en control de mi vida está en la cancha de fútbol. Estando atrapado aquí durante los últimos días, estoy desando poder volver a ello. Sacar mi cabeza de la mierda y volver al juego.

Volver atrás en el modo robot sin sentimientos y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

Irritado conmigo mismo, llamo a su puerta y giro la cerradura, sorprendiéndome al encontrarlo desbloqueado. No me molesto en darle ni un segundo, entro en su cuarto oscuro, me paro en los pies de la cama para encontrarla en un sueño, muerta para el mundo en el centro del colchón.

Su cabello café claro está sobre la almohada en ondas enmarañadas, con la cara suave por el sueño. Sus labios rosas entreabiertos, las sábanas están empujadas hasta la cintura y lleva un escaso top azul pálido sin sujetador, sus pezones claramente visibles debajo de la fina tela de su blusa.

La parte superior delgada, sus pezones duros, estoy cautivado, realmente embobado. Hace frío como el infierno en la habitación y me voy con ella, agarrando el borde de la colcha así puedo levantarla sobre su cuerpo. Rozo mis nudillos contra su pecho, lo hice a propósito, no voy a mentir y sus ojos se abren en el primer contacto. Se sienta tan rápido que casi me clava la mandíbula con su frente y tomo un paso hacia atrás, salvándome de una lesión masiva.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tira de las sábanas hasta la barbilla, cubriendo toda la piel expuesta y la decepción se estrella en mí—. ¿Furtivamente alrededor de mi habitación?

—Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. —Una maldita escusa como respuesta, pero es todo lo que tengo.

—¿Qué hora es? —Se inclina y agarra su teléfono de la mesa de noche, mirando el reloj con un gemido agravado—. ¿Por qué piensas que algo está mal en mí tan temprano en la mañana?

—Te encerraste aquí más de doce horas. Por lo que sé podrías estar inconsciente. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber? —Me pongo a la defensiva. Su reacción me hace estar a la defensiva y no sé cómo saltamos hacia atrás y terminamos hostiles el uno hacia el otro de nuevo. Joder, lo odio.

_Quiero a la nueva Bella de vuelta. Quiero que lo nuestro vuelva._

_Nunca hubo un nosotros idiota._

Mantengo mis labios cerrados, me siento en el borde de la cama, triste cuando se aleja de mí como si necesitara el espacio. He tenido esta idea de acechar en el fondo de mi mente desde alrededor de las tres de la mañana y espero que pueda sanar el daño que se ha hecho en nuestra relación provisional. Si no está de acuerdo...

No sé qué más hacer.

—Bueno, estoy bien —replica, dejando su teléfono hacia abajo, con la mirada clavada en las rodillas dobladas en frente de ella—, puedes salir ahora.

—Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera pedirte que me acompañaras a alguna parte.

Voltea su cabeza de una manera no-doy-una-mierda. —No sé si deberíamos pasar el rato juntos, Edward. Sé que se supone que debemos estar pretendiendo que somos novio y novia, pero esta semana está a punto de terminar y no creo que tengamos que hacer un gran show de lo mismo.

Joder, ¿qué debo hacer? No tengo ni idea y no me va a decir a no ser que lo arrastre a eso. —Quería que vinieras conmigo al cementerio. Tengo que visitar la tumba de mi hermana.

Su mirada finalmente se encuentra con la mía, esos ojos verdes llenos de dolor y simpatía. Todo para mí. —No sé si deba...

—Te quiero allí. —Extendiendo mi mano, tomo la suya y la acuno en la mía. Sus dedos están fríos como hielo y trata de retirarse, pero aprieto mis manos—. Te necesito allí, Bella.

—Pensé que Lauren tenía algo planeado sólo para la familia. —Levanta la barbilla, mirando desafiante. Vulnerable. Hermosa.

Tan hermosa que estoy tentado de tirarla en mis brazos y nunca dejarla ir. Pero no lo hago.

—No voy a ir con ellos. —Sería mi pesadilla hecha realidad. Lauren en un llanto y ruina emocional y yo esperando de pie junto a ella, lleno de simpatía y ofreciendo sus abrazos. No puedo soportar la idea de que me toque.

Bella está quieta. Puedo decir que está teniendo en cuenta mi petición, lo que me llena de alivio. No quiero ir solo, no quiero ir con mis padres tampoco, pero tengo que ir a presentar mis respetos a mi hermanita. La idea de ir solo me llena de una tristeza tan abrumadora, ya sé que me desmoronaré el segundo que aparqué mi coche en el aparcamiento del cementerio. No sería capaz de ir allí y lo necesito.

Tener a Bella a mi lado me va a dar la fuerza que necesito para visitar la tumba de mi hermana. Pedirle perdón a su tumba por no cuidar de ella y espero como el infierno que cuando le diga a Bella la verdad, no me odie por lo que he hecho.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, su aceptación ayudará a aliviar el odio que siento por mí mismo.

—Voy a ir contigo —dice, en voz baja, con la mirada una vez más abatida—. ¿Cuándo quieres salir?

—Tengo que tomar una ducha. Estoy seguro de que tú también.—Cuando asiente, sigo—: ¿Un par de horas después? ¿A las diez?

—Eso suena bien. —Asiente de nuevo y lentamente libera su agarre en mi mano, con los dedos a la deriva a lo largo de la longitud de los míos. Escalofríos pasan sobre mí en el sutil contacto y cuando la miro, me está mirando, con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos muy abiertos. Tan jodidamente hermosa en su estado despeinado y todavía soñoliento, me duele mirarla fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

—Gracias —le susurro—, por decir que vendrás conmigo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente como para preguntar. —Se lame los labios, dejando un brillo húmedo en ellos y quiero besarla tan mal, que duele—. Es por eso que estaba tan loca, Edward. Después de lo que pasó ayer, de lo que tú y Lauren me acusaron, se sentía como si no confiabas en mí. Y todo lo que he sido es honesta contigo.

Tiene razón. Sé eso. Exageré. Lauren apretó todos los botones en mí y caí en sus trucos. Tan estúpido.

—No debería haber escuchado a Lauren. —Tomo una respiración profunda y la dejo escapar—. Lo siento.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y mi corazón palpita.

—Estás perdonado. Y para que lo sepas. ¿El tipo con el que hablaba ayer?

Ahora mi corazón late con fuerza. —¿Sí?

—Era Seth. Mi hermano.

Me siento cien veces peor. Por supuesto, habló con su hermano. Está muy preocupada por él la mayor parte del tiempo. —No debería escuchar a Lauren.

—No, no deberías.

—Me siento como un idiota.

—Ayer, eras una especie de uno. —Estoy a punto de decir algo, pero me interrumpe—. ¿A decir verdad? Me gustó ver toda la ira. Esto significa que en realidad sientes, ¿sabes?

Estoy quieto. Tiene razón. No puedo recordar la última vez que me comporte de esa manera. ¿Alguna vez fui así? Un fusible se había encendido dentro de mí y no pude contenerlo.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. —Voltea la barbilla hacia mí—. Te tienes que ir. No quiero que me veas. Mi camisa es prácticamente transparente.

—Bella, odio tener que decirte esto, pero ya te he visto —le recuerdo en voz baja.

Ahora es su turno para estar en silencio y con una sonrisa, me paro, en dirección a la puerta. —Me gustó lo que vi también —le digo por encima de mi hombro.

Su suave risa me sigue todo el camino por el pasillo

**_BPOV_**

Es tan frío afuera y sombrío, el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras, premonitorias y el viento siempre presente. Tiro de mi abrigo apretándolo a mí alrededor, siguiendo a Edward mientras caminamos a través del cementerio. Está tomando un camino ventoso a través de las lápidas y trato duramente de no mirarlas, pero no puedo resistir. Algunas de ellas son hermosas, con imágenes reales sobre los mismos, mensajes desgarradores e incluso estatuas.

Y flores. Flores por todas partes, verdaderas y falsas, brillantes y alegres, oscuras y sombrías. Algunas incluso tienen temas de vacaciones.

Veo los restos de cinta de Halloween, un montón de colores otoñales. Rojizos, naranjas y amarillos.

Me sentí mejor, viendo todo el color, los bancos que la gente pone ahí para pasar realmente tiempo con los seres queridos que han perdido.

La muerte es una cosa terrible, pero también es una parte de la vida.

No me gusta pensar en ello, nuestra mortalidad.

Es más fácil fingir que vamos a vivir para siempre.

—Aquí es.

La voz profunda y sombría de Edward, me hace levantar la mirada y veo que está parado justo delante de una lápida pequeña que se encuentra cerca de la tierra.

Poco a poco me acerco, deteniéndome justo a su lado y dejo que mi mirada se asiente en las palabras escritas sobre la piedra:

_Vanessa Lauren Cullen_

_Nacida el 30 de septiembre 2007_

_Muerta el 27 de noviembre 2010_

_Por siempre en nuestros corazones..._

Había una pequeña imagen de Vanessa en la esquina superior derecha. Su pelo era cobrizo, como el de Edward, tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillan.

Era adorable.

Miro a Edward y lo veo mirando su foto, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, su sombría expresión. Lleno de tristeza. Quiero consolarlo, atraerlo a mis brazos y susurrarle que todo va a estar bien, pero no siento que sea mi lugar…

Además, tiene que hacer esto. Me lo dijo en el camino. Quería un momento en el que no hiciera nada más que mirar a su tumba y pensar en ella. Hablar con ella en su mente.

Acepté porque ¿quién soy yo para juzgar su manera de estar de luto? Todos pasamos por el duelo de manera diferente. Personalmente, no me gustaría venir aquí, especialmente desde que su hermana murió a una edad tan joven.

La curiosidad se apoderó de mí de nuevo y traté de ignorarla. Tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo murió. No sé por qué me molesta tanto, pero todos los miembros de esta familia son tan condenadamente reservados sobre todo. Este pequeño detalle es importante y quiero saber.

Tengo que saber.

Un suspiro tembloroso sale de Edward y no puedo soportarlo más.

Acercándome a él, lo agarro del brazo y lo aprieto, queriendo que sepa que estoy ahí para él si necesita algo. Me arrastra más cerca, su brazo va alrededor de mis hombros y lo siguiente que sé, es que me abraza, su cara enterrada en mi cabello, su brazo tan apretado a mí alrededor, que me cuesta respirar.

Pero lo dejo pasar. Necesita esta comodidad. Yo también.

—Es mi culpa —le oigo murmurar contra mi cabello—. Estaba vigilándola, mientras mi padre recibió una llamada telefónica. Y entonces... entonces me fui.

Una sensación espinosa roza mi espalda y trato de mantenerme relajada para que no se dé cuenta que lo que ha dicho me perturba. Sin embargo, quiero que sea abra conmigo, no se cierre.

—Fue un accidente. —No tengo ni idea, ya que nadie me ha dicho, pero parece la cosa correcta de decir—. No fue culpa de nadie.

—No. —Me aparta de él, sus ojos verdes ardiendo mientras me mira fijamente. Su cuerpo vibra con emoción y pasa una mano temblorosa por su cabello. —¿Te dijo Lauren lo que pasó? ¿Lo hizo?

—Yo… no. —Niego con la cabeza, jadeando cuando me agarra por los hombros y me da una pequeña sacudida. —No me dijo nada. Sólo que murió.

Me aparta, maldiciendo en voz baja y me tropiezo, aturdida porque me trate de esa manera. Se está alejando, con la cabeza hacia abajo, sus pisadas rápidas y lo sigo, confundida y enojada, y de repente deseando que nunca hubiera venido con él a este lugar horrible, deprimente.

— ¿A dónde vas? —grito, jadeando y resoplando contra el viento y el frío, enojada de que sus largas piernas le dan tal ventaja.

—Necesito estar solo.

—Dame un respiro —murmuro, incrementando mi velocidad—. No puedes evitar la mala mierda para siempre, sabes—le digo.

Se da la vuelta hacia mí, con el rostro torcido por tanta emoción conflictiva, es como si fuera una persona diferente.

—No me conoces. No evito la mala mierda. ¡Joder, la vivo cada día de mi vida!

Estoy sorprendida por su arrebato, una vez más un espectáculo de emoción. A pesar de que está tomando toda su ira y confusión en mí, esto tiene que ser bueno para él, ¿no?

—No tienes que lidiar con eso por ti mismo, sabes. Está bien llorar y hablar de ello.

—Me duele y estoy lleno de culpa. Es mi culpa que mi hermanita se metiera dentro de la zona de la piscina y se ahogara. Se suponía que debía estar fuera y mirarla pero no lo hice. Creí que la puerta estaba cerrada. —Empuja ambas manos por su cabello, agarrando los mechones oscuros mientras mira fijamente sin verme. —Es mi culpa y su culpa.

—¿Su culpa? ¿Te refieres a Vanessa? —¡Era prácticamente un bebé! ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

—No, joder, por supuesto que no. Su culpa. Dios. —Su voz se engancha en un sollozo y me doy cuenta de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Al verlas, al verlo tan angustiado hace que me duela el corazón, pero tengo miedo de ir a él. Asustada que sólo me aparte y no puedo soportar la idea de eso. Él llorando solo, pensando que de alguna manera es su culpa y quien quiera que sea el otro.

Estoy tan confundida. Y ¿honestamente?

Tengo miedo de preguntar.

—Dime lo que pasó —exijo, decidiendo ser valiente y enfrentar esto—. ¿Cómo murió tu hermana?

Edward limpia con furia su rostro, desterrando las lágrimas mientras nos dirigimos hacia la tumba de Vanessa. Le doy un momento, sentado en un banco cercano. Las ramas de los árboles por encima de mi cabeza ondean con el viento y me estremezco por debajo de mi abrigo demasiado delgado, observándolo mientras empieza a caminar justo en frente de mí.

—Yo estaba afuera. Pasándola bien con papá y disfrutando del sol. Este descanso de Acción de Gracias, era más caliente de lo normal, y estaba en la cima después de hacerlo bien durante mi primer año en el equipo. —Su voz se apaga y se ve perdido en sus pensamientos—. Lauren se había ido casi todo el día, haciendo compras para Navidad. Le pidió a mi papá que vigilara a Vanessa y jugáramos con ella. Había corrido de acá para allá a través del patio trasero, riéndose tontamente sin parar. Le tomó un tiempo tomarme cariño, ¿sabes? Porque no estaba en casa mucho tiempo, pero siempre la convencía.

No digo nada, dejando que se tome su tiempo para contar esta historia. Tiene que sacarlo, no importa lo doloroso que debe ser para él volver a vivir el día. Prefiero consolarlo y decirle que hablaremos en otro momento, pero ¿cuándo?

—Mi padre recibió una llamada. Había estado trabajando en una gran fusión que le había llevado meses armar y tuvo que tomar la llamada. Me dijo que tenía que vigilar a Vanessa, nunca dejarla fuera de mi vista y, por supuesto, le dije que lo haría. —Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos—. Jugó al escondite conmigo y nos reíamos, me burlaba de ella. Sabía que mi papá no estaba muy lejos, le oía hablar por teléfono. Lauren estaba de repente en la puerta y me pidió... me pidió que entrara con ella. Le dije que no podía, que tenía que vigilar a Vanessa y me convenció de que Vanessa estaría bien. Mi padre estaba allí. Y estaba, te lo juro que estaba ahí. Así que entré y... y Vanessa de alguna manera entro dentro de la zona cerrada que rodea la piscina y se cayó. Resulta que mi papá había ido a la parte delantera de la casa, pero no lo sabía entonces. No se dio cuenta que dejé a Vanessa sola. Pensé que la cuidaba y él pensó que yo la cuidaba...

Edward se vino abajo. Literalmente cayó al suelo de rodillas frente a la tumba de su hermana, con los hombros temblorosos mientras se encorvó sobre la lápida como si estuviera rezando.

—Lo siento. Lo jodi y estoy malditamente arrepentido.

Fui hacia él. Me puse de rodillas y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él lo mejor que pude. Se volvió hacia mí, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apretando su cara contra mi pecho. Podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas contra mi piel y acaricié su cabeza, mis dedos enredados en su cabello mientras hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calmarlo.

Nos sentamos así durante mucho tiempo, en silencio. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción mientras lloraba en silencio en mi contra. Lo dejé, sintiendo las lágrimas y la tristeza dentro de mí también y lloré con él. Lágrimas silenciosas que me limpiaron, me conectó con Edward mientras sentí su crudeza, que abarca todo el dolor y pena.

Esto no era lo único que le molestaba, lo sé. Puedo sentir que hay más, mucho más y que está frenando por miedo a que podría enloquecer.

O peor aún, pensar mal de él.

Tiene que ver con Lauren. Y creo que sé lo que es.

No estoy lista para enfrentarlo todavía.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Lo siento por no haber actualizado, no habia tenido tiempo, pero aqui hay otro capitulo :)**_

_**Bueno ya sabemos que paso con la hermanita de Edward, pero aun no se termina, como Bella lo dijo, esconde algo más...**_

_**Actualizo mañana, espero**_

_**Nos leemos :)**_


	15. Capitulo 14

**La trama es de Monica Murphy y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 **

**_Día 6 (viernes Negro), 11:00 p.m._**

**_EPOV_**

Estoy desesperado por perderme en ella así puedo olvidar.

Después del cementerio, tomamos comida rápida para el almuerzo, luego nos dirigimos a casa. No había mucho que hablar entre nosotros, y yo no podía haber mantenido una conversación si hubiera tratado. Estoy exhausto, tanto emocional como físicamente, y lo sabe. Bella no presiona, no pide explicaciones a menos que lo considere necesario.

Como cuando preguntó qué pasó el día en que Vanessa se ahogó. Difícil de creer, pero se sintió bien sacar todo de mi pecho. Nunca había hablado sobre la muerte de mi hermana con nadie. Ni siquiera con mis padres, con nadie. He tenido eso dentro de mí por dos años y una vez que empecé a hablar, era como si una presa se rompió.

Lloré. Me lamenté. Le dije mi historia y estaba tan malditamente agradecido cuando no se inmutó, no me condenó, no me juzgó. Sólo me sostuvo y me dejó llorar, como si fuera una especie de niño grande.

Maldita sea. Me niego a juzgarme, a rendirme por tener malditas emociones. Perdí a mi hermana menor cuando la vigilaba. Tengo todo el derecho a llorar y rabiar si quiero.

Dormimos el resto de la tarde. Juntos. Acurrucados en medio de la cama, nuestros brazos colgando alrededor del otro, una manta sobre nosotros. Nos quedamos así durante la tarde y parte de la noche, y sabía que los dos lo necesitábamos. Ninguno de los dos ha dormido mucho esta semana en Carmel.

Nos vamos mañana, el día en que mi familia conmemora el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana. Me alegro de salir de aquí, pero inseguro de lo que la vida nos traerá a Bella y a mí cuando lleguemos a casa.

Tengo miedo de lo que yo podría hacer. Lo que ella podría hacer. Lo que los dos podríamos hacer juntos para arruinarlo todo. Mi celular suena y sé sin mirarlo quién es. Mi papá o Lauren, las últimas personas con las que quiero hablar. Me deslizo y me siento, alcanzando el teléfono. La lámpara en el armario a través de la habitación sigue encendida, dando un tenue resplandor. Mirando mi celular, veo que sí, es mi papá que me envió un mensaje de texto y justo cuando estoy a punto de leerlo, el teléfono comienza a sonar. De nuevo, es mi papá.

—Lamento no haber devuelto tus llamadas —digo inmediatamente, sintiéndome mal. Está teniendo un momento difícil igual que yo, y no debería alejarlo, no importa lo fácil que él lo hace.

—No te atrevas a colgarme. —Mierda, es Lauren.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mantengo mi voz baja, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no molestar a Bella pero se mueve bajo la manta, dándose vuelta para que su espalda esté hacia mí.

No tengo idea de si está despierta o no, pero no tengo planes en decirle algo a Lauren que Bella pueda cuestionar más tarde. Ya es suficientemente malo que hoy le confesara lo que pasó con Vanessa. De ninguna manera puedo volcar nada más sobre ella.

—Vas a venir con nosotros mañana, ¿verdad? ¿A la tumba de Vanessa?

—Ya fui hoy.

Un silencio profundo me responde y no digo nada a cambio. No voy a ser quien diga algo primero. Estoy harto de estar a las órdenes de esta mujer. Ya he durado demasiado tiempo.

—¿Fuiste con ella?

—Sí.

Un silbido se le escapa. —¿Cómo te atreves a llevarla a la tumba de mi pequeña niña?

—Es mi hermana, maldita sea. Puedo llevar a mi novia a su tumba.

—No es tu… Dios. —Lauren parece ahogarse con sus palabras—. Vas a ir mañana con nosotros. Te necesito allí.

—Nos vamos mañana. No puedo. Por eso fui hoy. —No es exactamente cierto, pero la explicación funciona.

—Vas a decepcionar a tu padre. —Baja la voz, hasta que suena como si estuviera tarareándome—. No quieres decepcionarlo, ¿verdad? Siempre fuiste un chico bueno, Edward. Siempre hiciste lo que yo te decía. Lo que te pedía.

Tengo la piel de gallina literalmente por cómo me está hablando y cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente y rezo por no desmoronarme. Una vez más. He estado en una juerga emocional sin parar desde que llegué aquí. Sabía que sería malo. Sin embargo, no esperaba todo esto.

—No voy a ir con ustedes, Lauren. Es hora de cortar los lazos para siempre. —Cuelgo antes de que pueda decir algo más.

Miro a Bella para descubrir que rodó de vuelta así que está frente a mí de nuevo, esos intensos ojos verdes mirando todos mis movimientos. Mi estómago se vuelca y me pregunto cuánto escuchó.

—¿Te estaba dando un mal rato? —pregunta suavemente.

Asiento. No digo una palabra.

Empujando la manta fuera de su cuerpo, se levanta sobre sus rodillas y viene hacia mí, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, su rostro en el mío. Sus párpados bajan y está mirando mi boca, puedo ver lo rápido que sube y baja su pecho, sentir el calor reconfortante de su tacto. Esta chica, sólo…

Lo hace por mí.

Pero no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras y decírselo.

—Gracias por todo lo hoy —dice, sorprendiéndome.

Frunzo el ceño mientras alcanzo y meto un mechón de cabello sedoso detrás de su oreja. —Yo debería agradecerte a ti por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

—Sí, deberías. —Una sonrisa trémula se curva en sus labios—. Pero quería agradecerte por ser tan honesto. Por decirme sobre tu hermana y compartir esa parte de tu vida conmigo. Sé que no fue fácil.

Mis dedos permanecen en su suave mejilla y la acaricio con mi pulgar hacia atrás y adelante. —Gracias por estar allí para mí. Escuchándome. —_Y sostenerme en tus brazos y dejarme llorar._

Se sube lentamente sobre mí, con las piernas a cada lado de mis muslos y automáticamente la agarro, extendiendo mis manos sobre su perfecto culo y acercándola. Dios, se siente increíble así, acurrucada contra mí tan cerca que no podría caber un trozo de papel entre nosotros.

—Edward. —Su voz es un suave susurro mientras se inclina y me da un suave beso en los labios—. Esta es nuestra última noche aquí. Juntos.

Me duele el cuerpo por la realización. Esto es todo. Volvemos a nuestras vidas regulares mañana por la noche. No puedo esperar porque esta tortura termine, aún sabiendo que no voy a tener a Bella pretendiendo ser mi novia falsa por más tiempo…

Eso apesta. Más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Deslizando una mano por su espalda, la deslizo por debajo de su suéter, así que estoy acariciando piel suave y desnuda. Tiembla bajo mis caricias mientras se inclina, su cabello cayendo alrededor de nuestras caras, sus labios flotando justo sobre los míos. Sé lo que quiere.

Quiero lo mismo.

Inclinando mi cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, tomo su cabeza y tiro de ella, nuestras bocas se encuentran en un beso suave y persistente. Saco la lengua y lamo su labio superior, trazo el borde de su labio inferior, saboreando su sabor dulce y decadente. Un pequeño gemido se escapa de ella y hago el beso más profundo, agarro la parte posterior de su cabeza con más fuerza mientras saqueo su boca con mi lengua.

Estoy abrumado por mi necesidad de ella. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera antes y los recuerdos de nuestra noche juntos me inundan. Cuando tan desinteresadamente me llevó al orgasmo y nunca pidió nada a cambio. Quiero hacer lo mismo por ella. Darle lo que sea que quiera, lo que necesite de mí. Quiero estar con ella, nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados toda la noche.

Dormimos toda la tarde hasta altas horas de la noche. También necesito asegurarme de que quiere esto. Que me quiere a mí…

—¿Tienes hambre? Quiero decir, acabamos de despertarnos —digo esto después de romper su beso, mis labios hormigueando y ya ansiosos por estar de vuelta en los suyos. Creo que estoy tratando de darle una salida, no lo sé. Lo cual es muy estúpido, pero no quiero que lleguemos demasiado profundo para que sólo retroceda.

Sé que estoy listo. ¿Pero lo está ella? ¿En serio?

Alejándose de mí, alcanza el borde de su suéter y lo levanta por encima de su cabeza, tirándolo en el suelo. Tiene puesto un simple sostén blanco, adornado con encaje y el lazo más pequeño de satén blanco en el centro. Luce tan inocente y dulce, aunque mis pensamientos están lejos de eso mientras la miro, contemplando cómo puedo quitarle ese maldito sostén sin que parezca que estoy moviéndome demasiado rápido.

—Estoy hambrienta de ti —susurra, sus ojos brillando, su boca hinchada y brillante por nuestro beso—. Quítate la camisa, Edward.

Sin dudarlo alcanzo la parte inferior de mi camisa y me la quito, dejándola a mi lado en la cama. Su mirada nunca deja la mía mientras se envuelve alrededor de mí, sus piernas cubiertas curvándose alrededor de mi cintura, sus brazos yendo alrededor de mi cuello. Entierra sus manos en mi pelo y cierro los ojos, absorbiendo su olor, la sensación de su cuerpo cálido tan cerca del mío. La parte superior de nuestros cuerpos están piel con piel, su sostén es la única barrera, y el suave tejido satinado me excita más cuando roza su pecho contra el mío.

Nuestras bocas se encuentran, me siento abrumado con emoción por esta chica. He anhelado esta conexión con ella por días. Diablos, he anhelado este tipo de conexión con alguien por años, siempre demasiado asustado como para creer en ello.

Pero soy un creyente ahora. Gracias a mi novia de una semana.

Gracias a Bella.

**_BPOV_**

Edward Cullen tiene verdaderamente el cuerpo más hermoso sobre el cual he posado mis ojos y estoy avergonzada de admitir que he posado mis ojos en más de mi parte justa de cuerpos masculinos.

Estoy tan distraída por su siempre persistente boca enganchada con la mía que finalmente me separo de su beso, más feliz de absorber primero todos sus músculos y tendones expuestos. La última vez que estuvimos juntos, estábamos envueltos en la oscuridad. Con miedo de vernos el uno al otro por temor de lo que realmente podríamos ver.

Ahora quiero verlo todo. Todo. Quiero mirar a sus ojos la primera vez que entre en mí. Quiero mantener nuestras miradas enganchadas cuando me haga correr. Quiero escucharlo susurrar mi nombre cuando lo haga correr...

Un escalofrío se mueve a través de mí mientras deslizo mis dedos a través de sus anchos hombros, hacia abajo en sus brazos, tardándome en sus bíceps tan duros como una piedra, rozando el oscuro vello cubriendo sus antebrazos. Se mantiene absolutamente quieto, pero puedo sentir sus calientes ojos sobre mí, devorándome mientras busco atentamente su carne con mis manos. Toco su pecho, las puntas de mis dedos índices deslizándose sobre sus pezones simultáneamente y salta un poco, haciéndome sonreír.

Pero mi sonrisa disminuye al quedar embelesada por cada curva de su estómago duro. Voy más despacio en mi búsqueda, dejo a mis manos dibujar por completo su abdomen y siento sus músculos temblar bajo mi toque.

Levantando mi cabeza, lo encuentro mirándome, sus cejas levantadas, su boca curvada en media sonrisa. Esto, por lejos, es lo más feliz que lo he visto desde la tarde que me llevó a comer y me besó en un pasillo de cuento de hadas mientras llovía, con luces blancas parpadeando a nuestro alrededor.

Sin ninguna palabra presiono mis labios contra los suyos, manteniendo mis ojos abiertos hasta que cierra los suyos y me encuentro a mí misma cayendo tan fácilmente en su hechizo. Este beso es más hambriento, más urgente y le permito tomar el mando, gozando mientras descansa su mano grande en lo alto de mi pecho, antes de moverla para tocar ligeramente mi garganta en un gesto totalmente posesivo que me tiene tambaleando.

Esa misma mano se desliza de nuevo hacia abajo, sus dedos sumergiéndose bajo la tira suelta de mi sostén, mágicamente quitándolo en segundos, y mis senos desnudos se encuentran con su pecho, mis pezones duros contra su cálida piel.

—Te deseo —susurra en mi oído, enviando escalofríos por mi columna—. Tanto que me está matando, Bella.

Amo que diga mi nombre en la misma frase que declara que me desea. En vez de perderse en la oscuridad, o cegarse por el pasado, está aquí. Conmigo ahora, tocándome y besándome, lentamente frotando su erección contra mí. Estoy completamente absorbida por él, perdida dentro de él y no hay lugar donde prefiera estar.

Toma agarre de mi cintura y me empuja hacia abajo sobre la cama, quedando plana sobre mi espalda, sus manos presionadas sobre el colchón a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras se inclina, su boca nunca deja la mía. En esta posición no está tan cerca como lo quisiera, y envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, desesperada de traerlo cerca.

Rompiendo nuestro beso, se aleja, deslizándose bajo la longitud de mi cuerpo, sus manos en la pretina de mis delgados leggins negros mientras los quita lenta y pacientemente, llevándose mis bragas con ellos. Estoy temblando, mi respiración se agita y miro al techo, mordiendo el interior de mi labio, cuando sus dedos se mueven contra mis muslos, mis rodillas, mis pantorrillas mientras me desnuda. Siento su aliento contra mi propio centro y cierro mis ojos, un mareo arrastrándome cuando siento esas grandes manos suyas separando mis muslos.

Me está estudiando allí abajo y no sé qué pensar, qué decir. Suelta una respiración entrecortada, sus manos tomando mis caderas y luego está besando mi pecho, moviendo sus labios por toda mi piel hasta que siento su lengua lamer un pezón primero, y luego el otro.

No puedo soportarlo por más tiempo. No soy una de mantenerme quieta en la cama, nunca lo he sido, no que sea una total gritona. Pero su toque, su boca en mi piel se siente tan bien, me arqueo hacia él y me quejo. Estoy en un desbordamiento completo de sensaciones, totalmente desnuda y expuesta, nunca me había sentido tan deseada. Tan viva.

—Eres hermosa —susurra contra mis senos, mientras los adora con su boca. Hundo mi mano en su cabello y lo llevo hacia mí, retorciéndome bajo sus labios y lengua ocupada. Todavía estoy desconcertada.

Honestamente, no sé cómo llegamos hasta este punto. Lo odié a plena vista. Hice esto por el dinero. Pensé que era un jodido desastre.

Todavía pienso que es un jodido desastre.

Pero yo también lo soy. Y es tan hermoso, tan considerado, tan vulnerable. Podemos ser un desastre juntos. Lo quiero sanar. Sé que lo puedo sanar.

Esta unión de nuestros cuerpos es el primer paso.

—Espera —murmura. Abro los ojos y su cara está en la mía. Roba un rápido beso y se quita de encima, saliéndose de la cama—. Regreso enseguida.

Lo observo irse y tiro mi brazo sobre mis ojos, tratando lo mejor posible de calmar mi agitado corazón, mi respiración acelerada. Mi cuerpo está tan elevado, no tomará mucho llevarme hasta el borde. Estoy temblando, tan llena de energía, deseo y cualquier otra emoción misteriosa que se agita dentro de mi cuerpo. Nunca, jamás, me he sentido así antes. Jamás.

La realización me deja sin aliento.

Edward se desliza dentro de la habitación minutos después, cerrando la puerta y colocando el seguro en su lugar. Lo observo silenciosamente mientras camina hacia la cama y deja la pequeña caja de condones sobre la mesa de noche. Encuentro su mirada, con una ceja levantada y sonríe.

—Tenemos suerte. Hay una caja en el baño bajo el lavamanos. Siempre están allí, como toallas, champú y jabón. Mantienen esta casa de huéspedes ocupada, como un hotel a veces, lo juro. Mi papá siempre tiene clientes de negocios quedándose aquí.

Eh. Bueno, si los Callahans siempre tienen invitados quedándose con ellos, por lo menos están proveyendo un buen puerto.

No puedo meditar acerca del asunto del condón por mucho tiempo. No cuando Edward está ocupado deshaciendo el botón y cierre de sus jeans, dejándolos caer de sus caderas a un montón alrededor de sus tobillos antes de patearlos fuera. Mi boca se seca ante la visión de él, como llena perfectamente sus interiores de algodón negro.

Y luego se está quitando eso también, me quedo mirándolo descaradamente, maravillada de cuán grande realmente es y cómo debe sentirse cuando finalmente una su cuerpo al mío.

Como que, podía doler. De repente, estoy asustada hasta la mierda.

Juro que puede sentir mi cambio de humor e intenta tranquilizarme. Me reúne en sus fuertes brazos, sosteniéndome cerca. Cierro mis ojos y entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, respiro su esencia limpia y única. Es amable, es suave pero también es persistente y pronto nos estamos besando, buscando el cuerpo del otro con manos ocupadas, rodando por el colchón como un par de niños en un encuentro juguetón de lucha libre.

Pero no hay nada de juego acerca de este hombre grande y musculoso sosteniéndome a la cama, mis brazos extendidos sobre mi cabeza, sus dedos cerrados sobre mis muñecas mientras me estudia con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Deslizó el condón sólo momentos antes. Sé que está listo. Yo estoy lista. Pero todavía estoy nerviosa. Este es un momento tan crucial en nuestra relación, algo a lo que nunca podremos regresar. No lo olvidaré ni a él ni a esta noche. Está constantemente escribiéndose a sí mismo en mi historia personal.

—No hay vuelta atrás —susurra, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Lentamente asiento, demasiado abrumada como para encontrar palabras.

—Una vez esté dentro de ti, serás mía.

Oh. Nunca pensé que escuchar a un chico decir eso me excitaría tanto, pero lo hace. Siempre he pensado de mí como una persona independiente. Le pertenezco a nadie.

Pero la idea de pertenecer a Edward me llena de tanta alegría que temo explotar.

—Quiero que seas mía, Bella. —Perdiendo su agarre en mis muñecas, hunde su cabeza, acariciando mi mejilla, mi nariz. Es el gesto más sexy y dulce, jadeo mientras cierro mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acuno cerca.

—Quiero ser tuya —respondo en un susurro entrecortado—. Quiero pertenecer a ti, Edward. Sólo a ti.

Me besa, al mismo tiempo que desliza su cuerpo dentro del mío. Centímetro por centímetro, me quita el aliento con su tamaño cortante y me tenso, sosteniendo mi aliento mientras se mece más y más profundo dentro de mí.

—Te estoy lastimando. —Presiona dulces y rápidos besos por toda mi cara—. Relájate. Respira.

Hago lo que sugiere, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para calmar la tensión en mi abdomen y se vuelve más fácil, Edward empujándose dentro de mí. Su cuerpo entero está tenso por contenerse, su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, meneo mis caderas y separo mis piernas un poco más, permitiéndole hundirse más profundo.

Ambos gemimos ante la sensación y comenzamos a movernos. Juntos. Tentativamente al principio, aprendiendo el ritmo del otro, afinando nuestros cuerpos hasta estar sincronizados en un movimiento fácil y fluido. Se mece dentro de mí, más fuerte. Aun más fuerte, haciéndome perder mi mente con cada empuje. Me estoy perdiendo a mí misma, mi cerebro está confuso, mis pensamientos distantes. Todo lo que puedo hacer es sentir. La increíble ola amenaza, sé que estoy a punto de ser llevada completamente, pero luego me sorprende.

Edward me arrastra a una posición sentada, su espalda apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, parecido a como estuvimos sentados hace un momento, cuando todavía estábamos totalmente vestidos. Sólo que ahora estamos desnudos, tanto física como emocionalmente, nuestros cuerpos conectados, su carne enterrada tan profundamente dentro de la mía, siento como si se hubiera incrustado en mí.

—Te estaba perdiendo —me conoce tan bien—, y no quería que olvidarás con quién estás. Quién está a punto de hacerte venir. —Su voz es profunda, tan profunda, como su pene y me estremezco a su alrededor. Excitada por su tono posesivo, emocionada por sus dulces palabras.

Edward me deshace completamente, con una mirada, con una palabra, con un empuje de su cuerpo, con una lamida de su lengua.

Cada cosa que hace me devasta. Intoxica. Renueva.

Cada cosa dentro de mí.

—Nunca olvidaré con quién estoy —susurro contra sus labios antes de besarlo. Sus manos están agarrando mis caderas, empujándome hacia abajo y trabajo con él, ansiosa por la explosión, pero queriendo alargarla por un poco más de tiempo.

Curva su mano alrededor de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, sus dedos anudados en mi cabello, en un agarre tan apretado que pica. Pero saboreo el dolor, cómo me hace sentir viva. Cómo estar en los brazos de Edward, tenerlo enterrado profundamente dentro de mí me hace sentir.

Viva. Deseada. Amada.

Suspira mi nombre contra mis labios y sé que está cerca. Así como yo. Me inclino de tal forma, frotándome contra él, meciéndome hacia él y me derrumbo en pedazos con un pequeño grito, todo mi cuerpo temblando. Cae justo después, su cuerpo temblando mientras gime de exquisita agonía, sus manos agarrando con tanta fuerza mi cintura, casi no puedo respirar.

Nos aferramos el uno al otro por largos minutos, nuestros cuerpos todavía estremecidos, nuestras respiraciones lentamente emparejándose. No quiero dejarlo ir, no quiero dejarlo salir de mi cuerpo, sé que estoy siendo ridícula.

Pero no puedo controlarme. Edward Cullen me ha cambiado para siempre, y el conocimiento me vigoriza y me aterra a la vez. Todavía hay tanto que no sé.

Todavía tanto que necesito que me revele. Espantosas partes de su vida que tengo miedo de conocer. Pero la verdad... ¿no dicen que la verdad te hará libre?

Quiero liberar a Edward de la prisión que su pasado ha puesto sobre él.

Y la única forma de hacerlo es si sé lo que pasó.

Y mañana, estoy decidida a averiguarlo.

Tengo que hacerlo.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Ayer trate de subir capitulo, pero no tuve internet, pero aqui se los dejo. Y bueno! al fin sucedio lo del prólogo y pues solo nos quedan los 4 (y muuuy intensos) ****últimos**_ _**capitulos y el epílogo, me parece.**_

_**Espero en verdad les vaya gustando la historia**_

_**Nos leemos :)**_


	16. Capitulo 15

_**La historia es de Monica Murphy y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, solo la adapto**_

* * *

**Capitulo 15 **

**_Día 7 (Partida), 9:00 a.m._**

_El curso del verdadero amor nunca se ejecutó sin problemas._

William Shakespeare

**_EPOV_**

Dormimos con nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, de espalda a ella con mis manos ahuecando sus pechos. Con su fragante cabello en mi cara y sus piernas enredas con las mías, me desperté duro como el acero y listo para tomarla de nuevo.

Y lo hice.

He tenido sexo con Bella cuatro veces desde anoche. Cada vez es mejor que el anterior y me estaba enamorando de esta chica, es patético. Increíble.

Finalmente me urge para salir de la cama, me dice que tenemos que irnos y tiene razón. Cuatro horas de viaje en un ocupado día de viaje, sé que probablemente va a tardar más de lo habitual.

Además, quiero escapar para así no tener que hacer frente a Lauren. O a mi padre. ¿Qué terrible es eso? Amo a mi papá, pero hoy…hoy va a ser difícil para él. Y no sé si puedo lidiar con eso. De hecho, me siento culpable, al ser tan feliz en este día, aunque no es el día exacto de la muerte de Vanessa, está lo suficientemente cerca, pero quiero superarlo.

Estoy cansado de la culpa y el agotamiento. La preocupación y la vergüenza. Por una vez en mi vida, acabo de tener sexo con una hermosa mujer durante toda la noche y quiero revelarlo. Quiero estar con ella, tocarla, decirle lo mucho que significa para mí, en vez de huir y esconderlo de todos.

Bella es tan jodidamente buena para mí, no puedo dejarla ir jamás.

Nos duchamos juntos, porque soy goloso y ella también. Deslizo mis dedos entre sus piernas y suavemente la llevo al orgasmo, mi boca se funde con la de ella todo el tiempo, tragándose sus jadeos y gemidos mientras el agua caliente cae sobre nosotros. Y entonces cae de rodillas y me toma con su boca, con sus labios alrededor de mi polla, su lengua mapea cada pedacito de mí hasta que me vengo en una ráfaga estremecedora de aliento.

Eso en sí fue un punto de inflexión. Mis experiencias pasadas me han hecho odiar las mamadas. Sólo porque me llenaban de esa repugnancia cuando los recuerdos venían. La vergüenza, el horror de la facilidad con que cedí ante la insistencia de una mujer que decía que lo que hacíamos no estaba mal. Que no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

Se equivocaba. Yo sabía que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien, pero no podía controlarme, mis impulsos, mis respuestas a ella. Sabía cómo despertarme y yo odiaba eso.

Odiaba en lo que me convirtió. Su juguete sexual, un juguete para sacar, follar, masturbar y usar hasta que me cansara y me enfermara del estómago. Más de una vez después de que se fue, contemplé el suicidio. Pero no podía hacerlo. Me asustaba, tenía demasiado miedo de lo que sucedería si viviera después de todo.

Así que me envolví en un caparazón. Un robot que sólo se movía, viviendo mi vida, haciendo lo que suponía tenía que hacer y saliendo muy bien adelante. Manteniendo a todos a distancia, enfrascándome en el futbol y nada más.

Hasta que esta chica apareció y me intrigó. Me sorprendió. Me intoxicó.

Me despojó completamente.

—Eres insaciable —me dijo después que nos secamos el uno al otro con las toallas.

Sus palabras me congelaron. Lauren me dijo más o menos lo mismo esa noche en el club de campo. Esas palabras me habían enfurecido. Me habían avergonzado.

Tanto como ahora lo hacían.

La sonrisa desaparece de los perfectos labios de Bella cuando la miro fijamente, tratando de controlarme. No puedo perderlo, no así. No después de pasar la noche más perfecta de mi vida con ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza y salgo del baño, dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación para poder cambiarme. Ya terminé de empacar y estaba casi listo para salir, a excepción de unas cuantas cosas. Tengo que salir de aquí, lejos de esta casa. Lejos de esta vida. Ya no es una parte de mí, y puedo sentir sus tentáculos espinosos enrollándose alrededor de mi mente, tratando de aferrarse a mí y nunca dejarme escapar.

Unos minutos después Bella está en la habitación, vestida apresuradamente, sus jeans aún están desabrochados, su camisa puesta al azar. Se endereza sobre sus delgados hombros, ofreciendo tentadores vislumbres de su piel distrayéndome momentáneamente.

Pero me doy cuenta de su mirada penetrante fijada en mí, no va a dejarme escapar. —Dime lo qué está mal.

—Es sólo que… Estoy listo para irme. —Esa es una respuesta bastante buena. Tiene que serla.

—Algo pasó allí. Quiero saber qué. —Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, algo que no la he visto hacer en días y me doy cuenta de que es un gesto defensivo. Está tratando de ser dura, mostrando que no va a dar marcha atrás.

Bueno, no me echaré atrás tampoco. No podemos tener esta conversación aquí. Ahora. —Déjalo Bella. En serio.

—No. —Da un paso hacia adelante y me empuja justo en mi pecho con ambas manos—. Estoy cansada de fingir que no hay nada malo. Estoy harta de que me explotes y me enloquezcas para que luego me digas que estás bien. Sé que todavía estás llorando por tu hermana. Sé que te sientes culpable por su muerte y lo entiendo. Pero hay más en juego aquí. Algo más sucedió que no me estás diciendo. Y realmente necesito que me lo digas, Edward.

Poco a poco sacudo la cabeza mientras a la vez saco el aire que está en mis pulmones. —Yo… no puedo.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —Trata de empujarme de nuevo pero la agarro por sus muñecas, deteniéndola—. Necesito saberlo. ¿Quién más puede ayudarte a superarlo?

—Confía en mí, no lo quieres saber. —La dejo ir y me giro hacia mi maleta que está sobre la cama, pero me agarra del brazo, haciéndome girar y quedándome frente a ella un vez más.

—No me dejes fuera. Estoy aquí para ti. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de lo que acabamos de compartir. —Suspira y cierra los ojos por un breve momento como si estuviera completamente repuesta—. He desnudado mi cuerpo y mi alma a ti, y nunca pero nunca he hecho eso por nadie. Así que por favor, te lo ruego. ¡Dime qué demonios ha pasado!

La miro fijamente, desesperado por confesar pero asustado de cómo fuera a reaccionar. Aparto mis labios, pero las palabras no salen. Es como si el mundo estuviera sentado sobre mi pecho, aplastando mi corazón y convirtiéndolo en polvo.

—¿Puedo adivinar? —Su voz es suave, me inclino a escucharla—. Yo… tengo mis sospechas. ¿Puedo hacer preguntas y me contestas sí o no?

Lo que sugiere es la manera cobarde. Y teniendo en cuenta que soy bastante cobarde en este mismo momento, es la única salida para mí.

Así que asiento.

Respirando hondo, toma un paso hacia atrás, apoyándose en el aparador detrás de ella. —Todo lo que te ha pasado en tu pasado, pasó aquí, ¿no es así? No pasó en la casa de huéspedes sino aquí, en esta casa. No en la escuela, no en cualquier otro lugar, ¿no?

Trago saliva y asiento una vez.

—Está bien. —Aprieta los labios, sus ojos nublados por lo que parece ser preocupación—. Creo… que tiene que ver con Lauren, ¿no?

Me quedo en silencio. Paralizado. Quiero decir que sí. Quiero correr. Está tan cerca. Tan cerca de averiguarlo y entonces me doy cuenta de que probablemente ya se ha dado cuenta, y estoy tan lleno de vergüenza, me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Sí —digo en una respiración entrecortada, frotando el dorso de mi mano por mi boca. Juro que voy a vomitar.

El miedo está en sus ojos cuando me mira. La simpatía, la preocupación y las lágrimas que no quiero que las derrame por mí. —Ella te abusó sexualmente, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza, sorprendido por la elección de sus palabras.

—No abusó de mí. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía con ella.

La boca de Bella se abre. — ¿Qué?

—Teníamos una aventura. Eso es todo. No abuso sexual, no estuvo tocándome cuando era un niño pequeño. Vino a mí, me sedujo, me enamoré de ella y tuvimos una aventura por años. —Escupo las últimas palabras, tan disgustado conmigo mismo que casi no puedo ver bien—. Allí Bella. Allí está tu respuesta. Ahora que lo tienes, ¿qué te parece? Soy repugnante, ¿no? Furtivamente con mi madrastra, que se deslizaba dentro de mi habitación en medio de la noche. Follándola con furia una y otra vez. Siempre supo cómo ponerme duro y no podía soportar cuán fácilmente ella tenía control sobre mí. —Estoy temblando, mi respiración está tartamudeando en mis pulmones y mis dientes castañean. No puedo creer que se lo haya dicho todo. Le dije todo. _Todo_.

Bella sólo se queda ahí boquiabierta, con los ojos aún inundados de lágrimas. — ¿Cómo cuantos años tenías cuando comenzó esto?

—Casi quince años. —Cachondo para follar, también. Lauren lo sabía. Era hermosa, misteriosa. Me halagaba, coqueteaba y yo respondía. Es tan sólo once años mayor que yo, me había dicho que nosotros teníamos más en común de lo que ella tenía con mi papá, y luego la siguiente cosa que supe, fue ella entrando a escondidas a mi habitación en medio de la noche, tocándome. Yendo hacia abajo, haciéndome venir tan duro que pensé que iba a desmayarme.

Era joven, lleno de hormonas y con ganas de follar. Constantemente. Y a pesar de la vergüenza y el odio que sentía por mí mismo y por ella, secretamente quería darme el lote con ella. Buscaba su atención porque por un breve momento, me sentí querido, deseado, amado.

Y después, cuando me dejaba solo en mi habitación, me daba vergüenza. Disgustado. Lleno de odio por ella y por mí mismo. Por mi padre, que estaba completamente ciego a lo que pasaba. Por mi madre, que murió cuando yo era joven y no estaba allí para protegerme.

—Eras un niño y se aprovechó de ti, Edward. Eso no es una aventura entre dos adultos consientes, tu madrastra abusaba de ti. —Su voz tiembla, todo su cuerpo tiembla, al igual que el mío, y luego pasa la cosa más loca.

Corre hacia mí y me agarra tan fuerte, como si nunca fuera a dejarme ir. Está llorando, sollozando en mi camisa y poco a poco deslizo mis brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo. No tengo lágrimas, no hay tristeza brotando desde mi interior. Estoy sin emociones. Blanco. Creo que podría estar en shock.

Acabo de confesar mi más oscuro y sucio secreto, y Bella no huyó. No se rió, no se burló de mí, no me señaló con un dedo acusador.

Por una vez en mi vida, siento que por fin he encontrado a alguien que me entiende.

**_BPOV_**

Lo sabía. Por mucho que no quería hacerle frente, sabía que el problema derivaba de Lauren. A medida que la semana avanzaba, más y más pistas fueron revelándose y crecieron mis sospechas.

Y ahora han sido confirmadas.

El odio me llena, tan abrumadoramente fuerte que estoy mareada por él. Odio a esa mujer por lo que le ha hecho a Edward. Como continua torturándolo. Es asquerosa. Es una puta pederasta que debería estar en la cárcel, por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo se aprovechó de Edward?

La odio con todo mí ser.

—Tenemos que irnos —le digo contra su pecho, con la voz ahogada. Me alejo para poder mirarlo, noto que su rostro está completamente desprovisto de emoción. Está en modo apagado y no puedo reprenderlo ya que muy probablemente está usándolo como un mecanismo de supervivencia.

En el momento en que regresemos a casa, le diré que tiene que ir con un terapeuta profesional. Sacar lo que le pasó de su mente de una vez por todas. No es que pueda olvidar sus experiencias pasadas para siempre, pero al menos que pueda hablarlas con alguien. Buscaré ayuda para que pueda hacerle frente mejor a todo.

—Edward. —Sacudo sus brazos y sus ojos se centran en mí una vez más—. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

—Tienes razón. Vámonos.

Corro a mi habitación y tiro todo en mi maleta, luego subo la cremallera. Agarro mi bolso, la sudadera que voy a llevar y echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, asegurándome de que no haya dejado nada.

Realmente no importa si lo hiciera. Quiero salir de aquí, no me importa.

Espero a Edward en la sala, vigilando por la ventana, mi mirada concentrada en la casa principal. No han salido aún para cualquier cosa que planearan hacer para llorar la muerte de Vanessa. Veo el Range Rover aparcado en el camino de la entrada de la casa, como si el papá de Edward lo hubiera sacado con anticipación. Por lo menos no está bloqueando la camioneta de Edward.

Gracias a Dios.

— ¿Quieres despedirte de tu padre? —pregunto cuando entra a la sala, con la bolsa colgada en su hombro, su expresión todavía un poco en blanco.

Poco a poco, sacude la cabeza. —Le mandaré un mensaje de texto. ¿Ya se han ido?

—No. —El pánico está evidente en mi voz por lo que me aclaro la garganta, irritada conmigo misma—. Edward, no creo que sea una buena idea de que vayamos allá…

—Yo tampoco —me interrumpe.

El alivio barre a través de mí y nos dirigimos a su camioneta con pasos apresurados, mis movimientos francamente son desesperados ya que tiro mi bolsa al angosto asiento trasero de su estrecha cabina. Se sube a la camioneta al mismo tiempo que yo lo hago y golpeamos nuestras puertas al unísono, Edward pincha la llave en la ignición.

Estamos tan cerca de salir de aquí, casi puedo saborearlo. Nunca me he sentido tan feliz de dejar un lugar como lo estoy ahora en este momento.

— ¡Edward!

Giro bruscamente mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, miro con incredulidad como Lauren corre hacia la camioneta, parándose en la puerta del lado del conductor. Está golpeando el cristal con el puño, gritando por él para que baje la ventana y la mire fijamente. Él aún con su mano en la palanca de cambios, listo para poner el camión en sentido inverso.

—No lo hagas —murmuro—. No abras la ventana. Ya no se merece tu atención, Edward.

— ¿Y si le dice a mi papá? —Su voz es pequeña, suena como la de un niño pequeño y mi corazón se rompe por él. Su dolor se ha convertido en el mío.

— ¿A quién le importa? No estás obrando mal en esta situación. Ella sí.

Manteniendo su cabeza inclinada, extiende la mano y toca el botón para que la ventana lentamente ruede. — ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta fríamente.

—Sólo… por favor, ven con nosotros. Te quiero allí, Edward. —Ella me lanza una mirada fría y dura por un breve instante y luego la aleja. Así como el frío, así tan duro.

La quiero destrozar, la odio tanto.

—Ya he visitado su tumba ayer. Presenté mis respetos a mi hermana. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —Su voz es como el hielo, su mirada tan helada cuando la mira, es como si fuera alguien completamente ajena.

—Hay muchas más cosas que no sabes y tengo que decírtelo. En privado. Es importante, Edward. Por favor.

—Para de llamarlo así. —No puedo evitarlo, tengo que hacer que se detenga. No puedo soportar la forma en que dice su nombre completo.

—Es su nombre. —Su voz es plana—. ¿Y quién diablos eres tú para decirme qué hacer?

—No le hables así. —Su voz es una advertencia, pero todavía no parece afectar a Lauren.

—Ella no es nada, Edward. Es una inútil. ¿Por qué pasas tiempo con ella? ¿Es buena en la cama? ¿Abrió las piernas para ti constantemente y es por eso que la tienes aquí? —Lauren suena francamente como una maniaca. Me niego a dejar que sus insultos me afecten en absoluto.

Está tan debajo de mí por lo que le hizo a Edward, merece pudrirse en el infierno.

—Por lo menos no soy un pedazo de mierda que abusa de menores —murmuro en voz baja.

El grito que oigo venir de Lauren indica claramente que no murmuré lo suficientemente bajo. — ¿Qué has dicho tú, pequeña perra?

Mierda, en que me metí ahora.

—Lo sabe, Lauren —interviene Edward con dureza—. Lo sabe todo.

El pesado silencio que se asiente sobre los tres es casi doloroso. No puedo mirarla. Mantengo mi enfoque en mis temblorosas rodillas, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi respiración uniforme y controlada. Echo un vistazo a Edward por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo la señal en su mandíbula, la forma en que está agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos están blancos.

—Bien. —Su voz chilla y suelta una pequeña tos—. Así que. ¿Le dijiste todo, hmm? ¿Sabe sobre nuestra pequeña aventura?

—Abusar sexualmente de un niño de quince años está muy lejos de ser una aventura. —Cierro mis labios con fuerza y cierro los ojos. Mi mamá siempre me decía que mi bocaza me metería en problemas.

Supongo que tenía razón.

—De acuerdo, quieres que lo sepa todo, entonces seguiré adelante y te diré lo que quería decirte en privado delante de tu puta bocona en su lugar. —Su voz es dulce y brillante, tan desconcertante que no puedo evitar levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

No me gusta lo que veo. Hay un brillo asesino en sus ojos y su boca se curva hacia arriba en una sonrisa enloquecida. Claramente está a punto de volverse loca.

—Debemos irnos —le susurro a Edward y sin decir una palabra enciende el motor.

— ¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir? —pregunta en una escalofriante voz cantarina.

—En realidad no. —Él mantiene su mirada enfocada en el volante.

—Eso es malo. Debido a que se trata de Vanessa.

Él se gira para mirarla, al igual que yo. — ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—He estado tratando de decirte esto que casi siento que ha pasado una eternidad, sólo que el momento nunca era propicio. Pero necesitas saberlo. Siempre he sentido que era la verdad… pero no estaba segura. Ahora lo sé, sin embargo. Sin lugar a dudas, lo sé.

—Escúpelo, Lauren.

Mi estómago se revuelve mientras espero. El miedo hace que mis manos se pongan pegajosas y me aferro a mis rodillas, muerta de miedo por lo que está a punto de decir.

—Vanessa no era tu hermana, Edward. —Lauren hace una pausa, la sonrisa que dispara a mi dirección es devastadora—. Era tu hija.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir capitulo pero la uni me tiene atrapada y luego con el puente por lo del 15 de septiembre pues solo no se pudo; pero prometo subirles los ultimos capitulos esta semana y para la continuacion no se cuando, pero me organizare.**_

_**¿Y? ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿se lo esperaban? Esa Lauren es una Bitch! No se ustedes pero yo la odio, pobre de mi Edward, abuso de el, creo que ya tenian una idea ¿cierto?**_

_**Diganme que les parecio...**_

_**Nos leemos :D**_


	17. Capitulo 16

_**La historia pertenece a Monica Murphy y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la adapto :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 16 **

**_Día 7 (Salida), 11:30 a.m._**

_Donde hay amor, hay dolor._

**_BPOV_**

Casi dos horas más tarde, y todavía no sé qué decir.

Estoy en un perpetuo estado de conmoción por la devastadora confesión de Lauren. No soy la que está más afectada traumáticamente por ello, tampoco. Tengo mucho miedo por la manera en que Edward lo está tomando. La cual es, cero reacción en absoluto.

Está frío como el hielo. Inexpresivo. Sin emociones. Vacío de cualquier cosa y de todo.

He pasado seis días y noches con él. Lo he visto en sus puntos más bajos y más altos. Más enojado y más cariñoso, pero nunca lo he visto actuar así. No sé qué hacer por él. Y no quiere hablar conmigo.

Estas terminan siendo las más largas y silenciosas cuatro horas de mi vida. El tráfico era brutal. El clima de mierda, con lluvia constante y carreteras resbaladizas, haciendo casi imposible para él ver a través del parabrisas, la lluvia cayendo tan pesadamente.

Encendió la radio en el mismo comienzo de nuestro viaje, un claro indicador de que no quería hablar, así que no insistí. Pero yo quería. Oh, cómo quería. Había muchas preguntas y no tenía respuestas.

¿Lauren decía la verdad? ¿Realmente había sido Vanessa hija de Edward? ¿Acaso su padre —su marido— tuvo algún tipo de pista? ¿Había sido consciente de su aventura? ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo había durado de todos modos?

Por mis cálculos, había hecho esto con él durante mucho tiempo. Por lo menos cuatro años. En las pocas cosas que me contó acerca del día en que Vanessa murió, tengo la sensación de que Lauren lo arrastró hacia la casa y se salió con la suya con él. Así que mientras follaban, Vanessa se ahogó.

Brutal pero la verdad, lo puedo sentir. De ahí la dosis extra colmada de culpa que apila sobre sí mismo.

No estoy enojada con él, sin embargo y no puedo odiarlo por lo que pasó. No es su culpa, no importa lo mucho que piensa que lo es. Ella lo atrapó en esta relación loca y enfermiza, y él no sabía cómo salir. Era un niño cuando ella empezó a jugar su juego retorcido.

Es un milagro que fuera capaz de estar conmigo toda la noche pasada.

Dormí a ratos la última hora o así del viaje, despertando con un sobresalto cuando la camioneta se detuvo por completo y él apagó el motor. Levanto la cabeza y miro por la ventana, descubriendo que estamos en el estacionamiento de mi complejo de apartamentos.

Sí. Estoy en casa.

—Estamos aquí —dice, su profunda voz mortalmente tranquila—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu bolsa?

Lo miro con incredulidad. — ¿Es así realmente como vamos a terminarlo?

Su mirada encuentra la mía y está llena de tanto dolor, que casi aparto la mirada. Pero me niego. No va a ganar. Me niego a dejarlo alejarme. —Ya oíste lo que dijo, Bella. De ninguna manera espero que te quedes por eso.

— ¿De verdad crees eso de mí? ¿En serio? —Dios, me enfurece. Quiero golpearlo y abrazarlo, todo a la vez—. Bien.

Estiro mi mano hacia atrás y agarro mi bolsa de lona, luego abro la puerta, saliendo de la camioneta con tanta rapidez, que casi me caigo de culo.

—Bella.

El sonido de mi nombre me hace detenerme, mis dedos agarrando el borde de la puerta de la camioneta que yo estaba tan ansiosa por golpear sólo hace un segundo. — ¿Qué?

—Yo-yo tengo que analizar. Tengo que entender todo esto. —Sus ojos implorándome que entendiera—. Necesito tiempo.

Sacudo la cabeza, mi barbilla temblando y yo tratando de controlarla. Me niego a llorar delante de él. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No me rechaces, Edward.

Inhala profundamente y aleja la mirada de mí. Ese gesto aún sigue en su mandíbula y su expresión es tan cerrada, me temo que podría romperse. —No sé cómo manejar todo con ayuda de otra persona. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer frente por mi cuenta.

Mi corazón se rompe sólo un poco más. No sé cómo está todavía intacto, con todo lo que hemos vivido. —Ven conmigo. Tengo que revisar a Seth y luego... luego podemos hablar. ¿De acuerdo?

—Seth. —Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y suspira. Es como si hubiera olvidado todo y yo lo trajera de vuelta a mi realidad—. Ve con tu hermano. Te necesita también. Es más importante en este momento.

—Edward... —Seth es importante, siempre será importante, pero mi preocupación por Edward importa mucho, mucho más. Tengo miedo de lo que podría hacer si no estoy.

—Ve, Bella. Yo... yo te llamo.

—No, no lo harás. —La ira me llena y lanzo la puerta de la camioneta duro, decepcionada por cuan insatisfecha me deja eso todavía.

Me dirijo hacia mi edificio de apartamentos, los hombros encorvados contra la ligera cantidad de lluvia que cae del cielo oscuro y enojado. Oigo a Edward encender la camioneta, escucho su voz decir mi nombre desde su ventana abierta, pero no me vuelvo.

No le respondo.

Hago lo que dice y voy hacia mi hermano en su lugar.

Me detengo brevemente cuando veo a mi madre sentada en el sofá, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, con las mejillas manchadas. Se ve como si hubiera estado llorando. Seth está de pie detrás del sofá, con una expresión indefensa en su rostro joven y sus ojos se llenan de alivio cuando me ve.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunto mientras cierro la puerta.

Ella me mira. —Yo vivo aquí. ¿Dónde más crees que estaría?

Sin molestarme en decir nada, voy hacia Seth y le doy un abrazo rápido. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Se inclina dando una mirada nerviosa en dirección de mamá—. Ahora que estás aquí, ¿te importa si voy a casa de Collin por un rato? Estaré de vuelta para la cena, lo prometo.

—Pensé que íbamos al cine. —Necesito la distracción. Mi cabeza está llena de Edward y todo el drama loco que es su vida, y preferiría ver una película estúpida sin sentido durante un rato y olvidar.

Aunque sé que en realidad no va a funcionar. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo? ¿Incluso por un rato?

—Creo que mamá quiere hablar contigo. —Se mueve en exceso. Claramente, quiere hacer su escape.

—Vamos a ir al cine en otra ocasión. —Alboroto su pelo castaño oscuro y se agacha debajo de mis manos, disparándome una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Qué piensas acerca de tener pizza para la cena de esta noche?

Su cara se ilumina mientras se dirige a la puerta. — ¿En serio? Está bien.

Veo a Seth irse, volviéndome hacia mamá cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él. Ella me mira con recelo, su pelo café —tan parecido al mío— cayendo sobre sus ojos. Su delineador de ojos es espeso, sus labios apretados. Tengo un vistazo en mi mente de mí, viéndome exactamente así dentro de veinte años y el sólo pensamiento casi me lleva a mis rodillas.

Me niego a convertirme en mi madre, sin importar cuán parecido es el camino que estoy tomando al de ella.

— ¿Por qué te pregunta si puede salir y no me lo pregunta a mí? —Mamá hace señas con una mano a la puerta cerrada—. Actúa como si fueras su madre.

—Si estuvieras en casa más a menudo, entonces tal vez te preguntaría. —Llevo la bolsa de lona a mi habitación y lo descargo en mi cama sin hacer. Dejé el lugar hecho un desastre. Hay ropa por todas partes, un revoltijo de joyería barata dejado sobre mi vieja cómoda y al espejo le vendría una buena restregada de Windex. Uso este espacio para dormir y realmente para nada más, ya que siempre estoy corriendo para trabajar o hacer... lo que sea.

Imagino trayendo a Edward a mi apartamento, a mi habitación, probablemente estaría disgustado. Es una especie de maniático del orden y todo el que vive aquí es una especie de negación.

Como nunca voy a traerlo aquí de todos modos. No hay manera de que nosotros pudiéramos funcionar. Tengo que enfrentar los hechos. Está demasiado dañado, demasiado obstinado para darme una oportunidad.

—Estoy en casa todo el tiempo. —Mi mamá tiene el descaro de decir eso cuando vuelvo a la sala de estar. Abre una cerveza y toma un sorbo de esta, soltando el aliento en forma abrupta—. He tenido un fin de semana duro. No te necesito jodiéndome la mierda para hacerme sentir culpable.

Me encantaría oír su definición de un fin de semana difícil. ¿Se quedaron sin cerveza o cigarrillos? Tal vez su novio coqueteaba con otra mujer. Si alguien ha tenido un fin de semana duro —maldición, una maldita semana difícil— sería Edward Cullen.

Oh sí, y yo.

—Es sólo sábado —señalo—. ¿No tienes un bar en donde pasar el rato, o algo así?

Resopla. — ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan listilla?

No me molesto en responderle. En su lugar, me dirijo a la pequeña cocina y abro la nevera, mirando dentro. Es deprimente como el infierno ahí. Restos de comida china para llevar desde hace mucho tiempo y en su mayoría botellas vacías de salsa de tomate, mostaza, mayonesa y gelatina de uva alineada en la puerta. Dentro hay un galón de leche, pero tal vez un sorbo de esta esté pasada y por la fecha de caducidad impresa allí, también tiene muchos días de antigüedad.

Hay dos refrescos y una caja arrugada, media vacía, de doce latas de cerveza en el interior también. Por supuesto. El cielo no lo permita que mamá esté sin su Bud Light.

Prometo que mañana lo primero, voy a ir de compras con el dinero que gané de mi contrato de novia, así tendremos comida de verdad en la casa. Sé que Seth no ha dejado de crecer. Tiene que comer correctamente, y no un montón de mierda chatarra y comida rápida. Vamos a tener una última noche de pizza de pepperoni grasosa, pero mañana vamos a estar comiendo bien.

—He oído que perdiste tu trabajo —le digo cuando tomo un refresco y lo abro. La oleada de frío de la cafeína y el azúcar se desliza fácilmente en mi garganta y cierro la puerta de la nevera encontrando a mi madre apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, su lata de cerveza casi vacía colgando de sus dedos.

—Seth te dijo, ¿no? —Niega con la cabeza—. Es una mierda, lo que adujeron.

— ¿Qué dijeron ellos? —Genial. Suena como que es su culpa que perdiera su trabajo.

—Un cliente que supuestamente se quejó de que cuando le servía, mi aliento olía a cerveza. —Levanta su lata brindando hacia mí, luego traga el resto de la cerveza. Irónico, ¿no?—. Quiero decir, me quedé despierta hasta tarde anoche bebiendo con Larry, así que me imagino que era un remanente que quedó, ¿sabes? Yo no estaba realmente borracha. Estaba bien.

Sólo la miro, bebiendo de mi lata de refresco. Mi vida de algún modo apesta, mi mamá es totalmente irresponsable, pero no tengo nada como Edward.

Nada.

— ¿Dónde está Larry? —Cuando me mira, levanto mis cejas—. Tu nuevo novio, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. Tuvimos una gran pelea y me dejó aquí no hace siquiera una hora. Se suponía que íbamos a salir esta noche.

Dios, realmente no la quiero aquí. Me gustaría que se fuera y me dejara sola, dejarme con mis pensamientos. Seth volvería por la pizza, pero quiero estar con él. —Tal vez deberías llamar a Larry y decirle que lo sientes.

— ¿Por qué crees que es mi culpa?

_¿Porque siempre lo es?_ —Tal vez deberías tomar la iniciativa y pedir perdón, incluso si no es tu culpa. —Ahora es mi turno de encogerme de hombros.

Mamá golpea ligeramente sus labios con su dedo índice, sacando su celular de su bolsillo. —No es una mala idea. Lo estoy llamando.

Camina de vuelta a su habitación, su teléfono en la oreja. —Hola, bebé. Soy yo. —Le oigo decir mientras lentamente cierra la puerta.

Me quedo donde estoy parada mucho tiempo después de que se ha ido. Pensando en Edward. ¿Dónde está, qué está haciendo? ¿Está bien? Estoy enferma de preocupación y no me gusta sentirme así. Ojala no me hubiera excluido. Me gustaría que me dejara entrar.

Pero los deseos son para los tontos.

**_EPOV_**

Después de dejar a Bella en su lugar, conduje por la ciudad durante una hora, disfrutando de las familiares y reconfortantes vistas. Este pequeño pueblo en donde he pasado los últimos tres años se siente mucho más como un hogar de lo que nunca lo haría donde crecí.

Por supuesto, mi ciudad natal está contaminada principalmente con malos recuerdos, salvo aquellos pocos días con Bella.

Conduje por el campus, el estadio donde paso la mayoría de mi tiempo, y todo está muy abandonado. Fui por el centro, más allá de las tiendas, los cafés de esquina y el Starbucks, frenando un poco cuando paso delante de La Salle, que se ve tranquilo. Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera son las seis, no es ninguna sorpresa. Además, los estudiantes no están realmente de vuelta en la ciudad todavía. Todo eso va a pasar mañana.

La lluvia sigue cayendo de manera constante y cuando me doy cuenta de que he estado conduciendo durante más de una hora sin ningún destino en mente, finalmente termino en mi edificio de apartamentos. Está en el lado opuesto de la ciudad de Bella, vivo en la parte más nueva, la mejor parte. Donde los barrios son tranquilos y los patios son perfectos. No como los barrios atestados, los antiguos barrios abarrotados de ruidosos jóvenes estudiantes universitarios, ya que las tasas de alquiler son tan baratas. Apuesto que mi departamento es el doble del tamaño del de ella y sólo tengo un dormitorio. Mierda, soy el único que vive allí mientras ella tiene a su madre y su hermano, los tres haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse juntos...

Golpeo mi puño contra el volante una vez y otra vez, ignorando el dolor que irradia a través de mis nudillos, brotando a través de mi mano. Mi entrenador me mataría si me viera ahora mismo, tratando de arruinar mi mano lanzadora. Imaginar su ira me hace golpear el volante una vez más y mi puño está palpitando por el tercer golpe.

Pero el dolor se siente bien. Crudo y real, me recuerda quien soy, que soy. Mi vida parece fácil, tan malditamente fácil. Todo lo que he querido ha sido entregado a mí en bandeja de plata. Soy un niño mimado como el infierno rico que debe vivir la vida. Alardeo ante mis supuestos amigos, viviendo en un apartamento enorme, pavoneándome por el campus con una chica en cada brazo, porque soy lo que llaman el héroe, quien ha salvado a nuestro equipo de fútbol estas dos últimas temporadas.

Mi mundo... es un mundo de mierda. Lo que Lauren confesó me ha dejado en un jodido shock. Conduje casi todo el camino a casa sin decir una palabra. Tampoco Bella. Me siento como una mierda por actuar así, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tener una pequeña charla con ella, charlar sobre el tiempo y nuestra música favorita y ¡oh!, sobre el hecho de que mi madrastra me acaba de decir que mi hermana no es mi hermana en absoluto, si no ¿Mi hija?

Mi vida es una total telenovela. No sé cómo manejarlo. No sé si le creo a Lauren. Ha mentido antes. Siempre miente. Tal vez trataba de impresionarme. Disgustar a mi novia y así podría quitarla del camino y mantenerla a distancia. Mi chica es más fuerte que eso.

Además, sé exactamente cómo impulsarla lejos y mantenerla fuera. Me he convertido en un profesional de ello en estos últimos días.

Esa realidad me llena de pesar.

Incapaz de soportar mis pensamientos controlándome por más tiempo, llamo a Lauren mientras sigo sentado en mi camioneta en el estacionamiento, la lluvia golpeteando a un ritmo constante en el techo.

—Edward —responde sobre el segundo tono y parece sorprendida de saber de mí. Debe estarlo.

—Dime que estabas mintiendo. —Las palabras salen y aprieto los ojos cerrados, esperando y temiendo su respuesta.

Hay un momento en silencio. Puedo escuchar música suave de fondo, como si estuviera en un restaurante o algo así. Me pregunto si está con mi papá. Espero como el infierno que se excusase así misma para que no oyese lo está diciendo.

—Yo no estaba mintiendo. Es tuya.

Tomo un suspiro áspero, mis pulmones se sienten como si se estuvieran doblando sobre sí mismos, tan apretados.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dios, Edward, es la misma vieja historia de siempre, ¿sabes? Tu padre y yo... hemos intentado durante años tener un hijo, pero sin éxito. La idea se me ocurrió un día que podrías ser el candidato perfecto. Lo más conveniente, por así decirlo, y lo eras. Planeé mis visitas contigo de acuerdo con mi ciclo, hice unos cuantos agujeros en el condón y fue un éxito casi instantáneo. —Su voz se detuvo, pero parece tan malditamente razonable en ello, que quiero gritar.

Bilis sube por mi garganta y la empujo abajo. Yo estaba jodido a los dieciséis años cuando dejé a esta perra embarazada. Sólo dieciséis años.

—Así que me engañaste. Y a mi padre. Has jugado con los dos. Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma.

—Nunca estuve jugando con ninguno de los dos, debes creer eso. Amo a tu padre enormemente. Y yo... te amo también, Edward. ¿Una mujer no puede estar enamorada de dos hombres? Hay tantas cualidades entre ustedes dos que los hacen similares pero diferentes. Yo los quería a los dos. —Su voz es pequeña. Que incluso habla de mí como si ella... me quería cuando sólo era un niño, me pone enfermo.

—Bueno, ya nos tuviste a los dos. Espero que estés satisfecha —gruño en el teléfono, listo para colgar pero la oigo decir mi nombre, su voz absolutamente frenética, decido escucharla. No sé por qué—. ¿Qué?

—Tú no… no vas a decirle a tu padre, ¿No? ¿Lo que dije?

El conocimiento lo devastaría. Incluso si no puede ser confirmado, debido a que Vanessa ya no está, no voy a decirlo. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerle daño? Esto dañaría nuestra relación de manera irrevocable y en este momento, es la única familia que tengo que cuenta. Este secreto, planeo llevarlo a la tumba.

—No voy a decirle. No para salvar tu culo, sino para salvar el suyo.

Exhala en voz alta, con la voz temblorosa.

—Gracias, Edward.

—No te molestes en agradecerme. No voy a hacer esto por ti.

—Por supuesto que no. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Qué pasa con tu novia? Sabe, desde que lo dije delante de ella. ¿Qué dijo?

—Ella no lo hará —digo automáticamente, porque sé que es la verdad. Confío en Bella. No se atrevería a decirle a nadie.

—No han salido mucho. ¿Qué pasa si se separan y quiere venganza y decide arruinar la vida de ambos? Nunca podríamos recuperarnos si la verdad se revela. —Lauren suena tan llena de drama, casi me pregunto si se baja de ello.

—No hay forma en el infierno que Bella divulgue esto. Deja de preocuparte. —Con eso, cuelgo. No quiero hablar con ella nunca más. No quiero hablar, nunca.

En cambio, me siento en mi camioneta un poco más de tiempo, pensando. La cabina se envicia, el vapor en ventanas por mi respiración y la lluvia está cayendo más fuerte. No quiero entrar en mi apartamento y pasar la noche allí solo. Mis pensamientos son demasiado confusos, demasiados centrados en lo que dijo Lauren.

Deseo que nunca me dijera la supuesta verdad sobre Vanessa. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil ir por la vida ajeno a ese hecho.

Pero compartió su miseria y por eso, estoy encerrado para siempre con ella una vez más. Justo cuando pienso que estoy libre de los grilletes de Lauren, me tira de nuevo, me encierra.

Y tira lejos la llave.

* * *

_**Bueno!**_

_**Ya estamos a dos capitulos de terminar la historia y luego viene la parte dos. Yo se que en verdad odia a Lauren y yo tambien lo hago, pero esa Bitch tendra su merecido... **_

_**Espero en verdad que les haya gustado la trama, gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

_**Nos leemos :)**_


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy **_

* * *

**Capitulo 17 **

**_Una semana después, Medianoche_**

**_BPOV_**

No puedo dormir. Estoy demasiado inquieta, demasiado preocupada, demasiado... todo. Mi mamá se fue hace horas, después de que la animé a llamar a su nuevo novio perdedor para hacer las paces con él. Él vino por un plazo de quince minutos antes de que ella termine la llamada y salieron a su lugar favorito: un bar de mierda que los borrachos locales aman.

Que yo trabajo en un bar no pasa desapercibido para mí. Me doy cuenta de que estoy siguiendo sus pasos, no importa lo duro que intento no hacerlo. Me pregunto si estamos predestinados a terminar como nuestros padres de todos modos, sin importar si luchamos contra ello.

La sola idea me deprime, así que lo archivo.

Seth llegó a casa alrededor de las cinco, el alivio de que mamá no estaba allí fue evidente por su sonrisa afable y sus bromas, si un poco crudas, naturales. Realmente necesito romperle ese hábito de mal lenguaje que está desarrollando a un ritmo rápido, pero ¿quién soy yo para hablar? Maldigo todo el maldito tiempo.

Nos pedí una pizza, y se tarda una eternidad, porque es la noche del sábado después de Acción de Gracias y nadie en el pueblo quiere cocinar. Miramos películas increíbles de los noventa en el cable, el único lujo que pago con mucho gusto ya que hace bien a Seth, y eso me hace feliz, y esperamos por nuestra comida, gimiendo y gruñendo como muertos de hambre que somos.

Al mismo tiempo, pienso en Edward. Su sonrisa, la forma en que me tocó, la forma en que me miró cuando me arrastró en su regazo aquella primera vez. El sabor de sus labios, el calor de su aliento, el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda, me atormenta mientras bromeo con mi hermano, cuando veo una película que he visto cien veces, cuando finalmente empujo la pizza en mi boca como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

No puedo soportar la idea de él a solas en algún lugar con sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus angustias. Chequeo mi teléfono una y otra vez, con la esperanza de un texto, una llamada, algo, pero no me contacta. Y no voy a contactar con él.

Todavía.

Tal vez necesita tiempo, razono conmigo misma más tarde en la noche cuando veo a Seth arrojar algo de ropa en su mochila. Se dirige de nuevo a lo de Collin para pasar la noche. Su amigo me llamó para preguntarme y hablé con la madre de Collin, me aseguró que él realmente iba para allá y no corría por las calles en medio de la noche. Quiero confiar en mi hermano pero qué va.

Tiene trece años.

Entonces me quedo sola y estoy acostumbrada a eso. Seth pasa mucho la noche en casa de su amigo y mi mamá prefiere mantenerse fuera hasta que los bares cierren. Siempre estoy trabajando así que usualmente no hay nadie en casa alrededor de este tiempo de todos modos.

La lluvia sigue cayendo, la puedo escuchar mientras estoy acostada en la cama en la oscuridad, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miro al techo. No me puedo sacar a Edward de mi mente. Necesito saber que está bien, que está a salvo. Sin pensarlo, agarro el teléfono y le escribo un texto rápido, enviándolo antes de que pueda considerarlo un segundo más y borrarlo.

Deslizándome fuera de la cama, me voy a la sala y me acurruco en el sofá, lanzando una vieja manta encima de mí mientras enciendo el televisor. Es más de medianoche. Nuestra larga semana de falsa relación ha terminado oficialmente.

Y a medida que los minutos se convierten en horas, me doy cuenta de que no va a venir a rescatarme. Cumplió su palabra a nuestro acuerdo.

Mi posición como la novia de una semana de Edward Cullen está terminada.

**_EPOV_**

Quedé inconsciente en la parte superior de la cama, todavía en mis jeans y una sudadera, sin molestarme en tirar las sábanas sobre mí. Debo de haber dormido así durante horas, porque me levanto aturdido y desorientado, mis músculos doloridos y la boca seca, el estómago gruñendo ya que me he saltado dos comidas. Nunca hago eso.

Echando un vistazo al despertador en mi mesita de noche, veo que son las dos de la mañana y me siento, me rasco la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me inclino para encender la lámpara. Mi celular está en la mesa de noche, burlándose de mí y lo agarro, presiono el botón para ver si alguien ha llamado o enviado mensajes de texto cuando lo veo. Un texto de Bella y dice una palabra.

**_Malvavisco._**

Mierda. Me lo envió hace horas. Horas. Sintiéndome como un completo idiota, prácticamente tropiezo con mis pies mientras lucho fuera de la cama, empujando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo de atrás y agarro las llaves de la cómoda. Debo responderle, pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo y estoy consumido por la necesidad de verla. La he dejado colgada durante horas. La idea de decepcionarla...

No puedo soportarlo.

Salgo de mi apartamento y me encuentro con la todavía lluvia torrencial, subo a mi camioneta y marcho. Las calles están casi vacías, paso sólo un coche ocasional y lo único que puedo pensar es en Bella. Tal vez debería haberla llamado. ¿Y si está en problemas reales? ¿Y si realmente me necesitaba y la decepcioné?

Entrando en el estacionamiento de su complejo en un tiempo récord, salgo de mi camioneta y prácticamente corro hacia la puerta, recordando su número de apartamento de recogerla cuando nos fuimos hace siete días.

Maldita sea. No puedo creer que haya conocido a esta chica por sólo siete días. Se ha convertido en mi todo y con todos mis antecedentes, probablemente me he convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Me obligo a subir las escaleras de concreto a su apartamento del segundo piso, la barandilla de metal sacudiendo con fuerza y llamo a su puerta casi desesperadamente, mi aliento entrando en rachas cortas, la lluvia cayendo por mi cara.

Minutos largos y agonizantes pasan y llamo de nuevo. ¿Y si no está ahí? Maldita sea, sin duda debería haber llamado primero. Sacando mi teléfono, estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abre en una grieta, la cadena de seguridad en su lugar.

El alivio me inunda, haciendo que mis rodillas tiemblen. Es Bella, mirando a través de la puerta un poco abierta, vestida sólo con una fina camiseta de gran tamaño y nada más. Todo lo que veo es piernas largas y bien trabajadas y el pelo castaño claro despeinado.

Mi cuerpo reacciona instantáneamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz es pequeña. Fría.

—Recibí tu mensaje. —Paso mi mano por mi rostro, limpiando las gotas de lluvia.

—Hace dos horas atrás. —Está a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero calzo el pie adentro, manteniéndola abierta—. Vete Edward.

—Bella, escúchame. Me quedé dormido. He estado dormido durante horas. Me desperté hace ni siquiera quince minutos y el segundo en que vi tu mensaje, me subí a mi camioneta y vine aquí. —Abro mis brazos—. Mírame. Corrí bajo la lluvia de mierda a través del estacionamiento de mi apartamento y el tuyo para llegar a ti.

— ¿Y qué? —Su tono impertinente me irrita. Bella en modo difícil está de vuelta en plena vigencia y no me gusta, aunque probablemente merece la actitud.

—Vamos. —Me rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Sólo dime esto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo bien con tu madre y tu hermano? ¿No hay emergencias locas o algo?

Frunce el ceño. —No hay emergencias. Estamos bien.

—Bien. —Mi corazón se alivia un poco y me froto mi pecho, agradecido de que esté bien—. Si no me quieres aquí, lo entiendo. Es que... después de ver ese texto, tenía que asegurarme de que estabas a salvo.

Alivio el pie para que pueda cerrar la puerta y giro, listo para irme cuando la oigo hablar.

—Edward... espera.

Poco a poco me doy la vuelta para encontrar que abrió la puerta del todo, permitiéndome verla completamente. Y joder, es tan hermosa. Su rostro está completamente limpio de maquillaje, con expresión cautelosa, todo ese pelo hermoso un lío ondulado que cae justo debajo de sus hombros. La camiseta sólo alude a sus curvas, pero sé exactamente como se ve debajo de ella y mis dedos pican para quitársela.

— ¿Sí? —Mi voz se quiebra y me aclaro la garganta. Debería mantenerme alejado de ella. Mantenerla cerca la lleva dentro de mi mundo desastroso y tiene bastantes problemas por su cuenta. No necesita los míos para joder absolutamente su vida.

— ¿Podrías... quieres venir y quedarte dentro conmigo?

Mi corazón queda inmóvil, literalmente da un vuelco y doy un paso hacia adelante, listo para saltar a la oportunidad. A pesar de las advertencias de marcharme en mi cabeza, a pesar de saber que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, no quiero alejarla.

No puedo apartarla. Me siento atraído por ella. Tengo que tenerla. Al menos una vez más antes de alejarme de ella para siempre. Sería lo mejor que me mantenga fuera de su vida, sin importar lo egoísta que quiero ser. Quiero tenerla conmigo.

Para siempre.

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá? —pregunto, mi voz engañosamente casual.

—Con su novio.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —Estoy hundiendo mis dientes en mi labio inferior, abriéndome paso en él. Estoy tan cerca de hacer lo correcto y caminar lejos de ella.

Pero también estoy así de cerca de empujarla al interior y desgarrar esa camiseta directamente de su pequeño cuerpo apretado para que pueda tenerla desnuda y debajo de mí en cuestión de segundos.

—Está pasando la noche en casa de su amigo. —Abre más la puerta, una clara invitación de que me quiere allí—. Por favor, Edward. Entra. Estás mojándote.

Tiene razón. Lo estoy. A pesar del alero que cubre la puerta principal, me estoy empapado. Y es una mierda.

— ¿Estás segura de que me quieres? —pregunto, mi voz baja. Hay un doble significado detrás de mis palabras. Espero que lo reciba.

Bella asiente con la cabeza lentamente, sus labios curvándose en la más mínima sonrisa. —Definitivamente te quiero.

Sin decir una palabra, paso hacia el interior de su apartamento, caminando derecho por delante de ella. Cierra la puerta, gira la cerradura mientras me vuelvo hacia ella. Deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la tiro hacia mí, necesitando sentir su cuerpo tan pronto como sea posible.

Me sorprende, lanzándose hacia mí, pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas se encrespan alrededor de mi cintura. Me agarro de ella para mantenerla en su lugar, con las manos agarrando su culo. Lleva bragas endebles, tan finas que pueden sentir su carne caliente, flexible y gimo mientras presiona su boca contra la mía.

Estuvimos juntos por última vez sólo unas pocas horas atrás. Infierno, estaba dentro de su cuerpo esta mañana. Pero siento como si hubiéramos estado separados durante semanas. Meses. Nuestras bocas son voraces, con sus manos enterradas en mi pelo, me sostiene cerca mientras me tropiezo alrededor de su sala de estar, finalmente desplomándome en el sofá con ella todavía envuelta a mí alrededor. Está empujando mi sudadera, estoy tirando de su camiseta, y gano la primera vuelta, desenmarañándola de la camisa de gran tamaño y azotándola fuera de su cuerpo.

Está desnuda salvo por las bragas y no cubren mucho. Mi polla está dura como el acero mientras la bebo ávidamente, mis ojos no pueden centrarse en una sola cosa. Todo el conjunto es magnífico. Sexy como el infierno.

Y todo mío.

Bella se escabulle más cerca, levantando su cuerpo un poco para que sus pechos estén justo en mi cara. Me está tomando el pelo, esos pezones rosados bastante pálidos tan cerca de mi boca. Tomo uno en profundidad, chupándolo, arremolinando mi lengua alrededor del duro trocito de carne. Está gimiendo, moliendo sus caderas contra mí, sus manos se aferran apretadas en mi cabello y deslizo una mano por debajo de sus bragas para acariciar su mojada piel.

—Oh Dios, Edward. —Jadea mi nombre, retorciéndose contra mí mientras continúo acariciándola. Esto no es nada como anoche, donde nos tomamos nuestro tiempo y exploramos el cuerpo del otro.

Ahora mismo, estoy frenético, casi fuera de control con la necesidad de hacer que se corra. Mueve sus caderas contra mis dedos cuando me hundo en lo más profundo, su mirada se traba con la mía mientras separa sus labios. Un suspiro tembloroso se le escapa y entonces se está viniendo, así como así.

El orgullo me inunda mientras la observo. Estoy pensando como un capullo arrogante, pero joder eso me enciende, la facilidad con la que acabo de hacer a mi chica venir.

De alguna manera terminamos en su pequeña habitación, conmigo llevándola dentro. Golpeo los muebles en la oscuridad, haciéndola reír mientras la dejo caer sobre la cama. Su risa se mueve a través de mí, suena tan feliz, tan despreocupada y por un rato, puedo fingir que estoy igual.

—Quítate la ropa —susurra, con voz ansiosa que me retuerce en el interior y está alcanzando mis vaqueros, desabrochándolo y soltándolo rápidamente. Extiende el dril de algodón separándolo y alcanza el interior, con los dedos a la deriva a través del frente de mi boxer y me trago el gemido que quiere escapar, alejándome de ella.

Sigue tocándome así y explotaré.

Arrojando mi ropa, agarro el único condón que metí en mi billetera esta mañana que está en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y me deslizo en la cama con ella, sosteniéndola cerca. Está cálida y fragante y tan suave como la seda, instantáneamente necesito estar dentro de ella.

—Déjame —susurra, arrancando el condón de entre mis dedos y desgarrándolo lo abre. Me alcanza, sus dedos delgados envolviéndose alrededor de mi erección. Me doy la vuelta sobre mi espalda y cierro los ojos, abrumado por las sensaciones que sus dedos están creando mientras lentamente me acaricia, poniendo el condón tan seductoramente, un escalofrío rueda a través de mi cuerpo—. Quiero estar encima —susurra y me congelo.

Lauren casi siempre quería estar encima. No me molestó tener a Bella sentada en mi regazo cuando tuvimos sexo, pero montándome... Dios. No sé si puedo hacerlo.

—Edward. —Toca mi mejilla, sorprendiéndome y mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo verlos, brillando resplandecientes con tanta emoción. Esta chica... quiero aún reclamarla como mía, pero dijimos todas esas cosas anoche. Antes de que supiera lo mucho más que Lauren me traicionó. Lo mucho que traicionó a toda nuestra familia.

No puedo someter a Bella a este completo desastre que es mi vida. Yo sólo... maldita sea.

No puedo.

—Te estaba perdiendo. —Sonríe, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dije anoche y me inclino en su palma de la mano, girando mi rostro para poder besarla allí—. Deja que te ayude a borrar los malos recuerdos, Edward. ¿Por favor?

—Yo... —Diablos, no sé cómo expresar con palabras lo mucho que esto me puede joder. No porque estoy con ella, no hay ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar, pero temo que podría quedar atrapado en el pasado y hacer algo estúpido.

Como alejarla. Volverme loco. Perder la cabeza completamente.

_Ya me ha visto hacer eso y todavía está aquí. Dale al menos esta oportunidad._

Alcanzándola, la arrastro encima de mí, con sus piernas a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. —Muy bien —susurro, agarrándola por la cintura, mis dedos en su piel.

**_BPOV_**

Este momento de tranquilidad en mi dormitorio desordenado entre Edward y yo es mayor. Como, el momento más importante entre nosotros, sin embargo, al menos en mis ojos.

Estoy tratando de ayudarlo a recuperar su vida. Ayudarlo a olvidar el pasado, lo que Lauren, Dios, me cuesta pensar su nombre, y mucho menos decirlo, le hizo. Me rehúso a dejar que la mujer tenga esta firma de control sobre él después de todos estos años. No es tan poderosa. No voy a dejar que lo sea.

Manteniendo los ojos trabados con Edward, bajo sobre él, un pequeño suspiro se me escapa mientras entra en mí lentamente. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se conectan, cascada de temblores atraviesan toda mi piel y no puedo creer que está sucediendo realmente. Una vez más. Yo. Él.

Juntos.

Sus manos se envuelven apretadas alrededor de mi cintura y me inclino hacia delante, rozando mi boca con la suya. Nuestros ojos siguen abiertos a medida que empezamos a movernos y aprieto el asimiento de sus hombros musculosos, levantando mis caderas, bajándome a mí misma sobre él y enviándolo más profundo. Más profundo aún, hasta que estoy tan llena de él que estoy completamente abrumada.

—Te sientes bien —susurra, meciéndose en mí.

—Sigue mirándome. —No quiero que aparte la mirada. Tiene que desterrarla de su mente por completo y centrarse sólo en mí.

Y él. Nosotros. Juntos.

Ya me he venido una vez, yo estaba tan caliente por él, tan ansiosa y lista para cuando comprendí que en realidad vino a rescatarme, después de todo, no necesita mucho para que sus dedos me traigan casi instantáneo placer. Ese orgasmo temporalmente me llevó al borde, pero soy tonta en pensar que iba a durar.

Yo siempre lo quiero. Siempre.

Es siempre así entre nosotros, también. Nos reunimos y simplemente... combustión. Tan fácilmente. Bellamente. ¿Acaso siquiera sabe lo mucho que me afecta? ¿Se da cuenta cómo mi corazón ahora descansa en sus manos? Le pertenezco a él por completo, tal como dijo anoche. Ninguna de las noticias sorprendente que Lauren dejo caer más temprano importa. Quiero estar aquí para él. Consolarlo, curarlo, quiero ser su compañera en todos los sentidos.

Si me lo permite.

En unos momentos nos hemos perdido tan completamente en el otro. Nuestra piel está húmeda por el sudor mientras nos deslizamos y amoldamos nuestros cuerpos, balanceándonos al ritmo perfecto, las sensaciones de escalofrío de mi segundo clímax ya amenazan con apoderarse de mí con cada empuje. Contemplo sus ojos, viendo la desesperación, el sombreado frenesí en las hermosas profundidades verdes y sé que está cerca. Tan, tan cerca.

—Di mi nombre —le susurro, necesitando que sepa exactamente con quién está.

—Bella.

Me levanto, presionando mis manos contra su pecho duro y comienzo a montarlo en serio. —Dilo de nuevo —murmuro, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento, superada con el placer.

—Bella. Dios, yo voy a… —Se arquea hacia mí mientras pierde completamente el control y abro los ojos, viéndolo mientras se estremece y tiembla bajo mis pies. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos todavía están trabados con los míos, jamás rompiendo la conexión y es por mucho el encuentro más íntimo que he tenido con otra persona.

Colapso encima de él, colgando mi cuerpo a través de él, saboreando cómo nuestra piel caliente se siente tan bien presionada entre sí. Tengo la cabeza en su pecho, puedo oír su corazón latir rápidamente contra mi oído. Mis ojos se cierran por voluntad propia cuando desliza sus grandes manos arriba y abajo por mi espalda, adormeciéndome, confortándome.

—Gracias —Le oigo susurrar y me acurruco cerca, desesperada por no separarme de él todavía.

— ¿Por qué? —Tengo que oírlo decirlo.

—Por ayudarme a empujarla fuera de mis recuerdos. —Tira de mi pelo y levanto mi cabeza, encontrando su mirada—. Funcionó.

Sonrío con pereza, de repente vencida por el cansancio. — ¿En serio?

—Sí. —Aprieta mi nalga con la otra mano—. Tengo que levantarme por un minuto. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Le digo y veo como se baja de la cama, con el cuerpo desnudo tan hermoso, que me duele el pecho. Se dirige al baño, desasiéndose del condón y se desliza de nuevo en mi cama en cuestión de segundos. Tiro de las mantas sobre nosotros y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro, mi brazo colgando sobre su estómago. — ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Sí.

No dice nada y yo tampoco, no puedo. Estoy tan cansada y se siente tan bien dormirse en los brazos de Edward. Tan correcto. Duermo como un tronco, como lo hice anoche cuando estaba también en sus brazos.

Edward Cullen es tan adictivo como cualquier píldora para dormir.

Cuando me despierto por la mañana...

Se ha ido.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Perdon! les juro no habia podido subir capitulo! he estado muy ocupada, como ya se acercan mis examenes, pues espero comprendan.**_

_**Este es el penultimo capitulo, y el siguiente ya es el final, espero subirlo mañana.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, y sobre todo por leerla.**_

_**Espero en serio les haya gustado. La continuacion no se cuando comenzar a subirla, luego les aviso.**_

_**Nos leemos :D**_


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo es una adaptacion :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 18 **

**_Una nueva semana, una nueva vida_**

**_BPOV_**

_Querida Bella,_

_Mi peor enemigo está detrás de mí por tu culpa._

_Aún hay mucho que me queda por explicar._

_Justo ahora, lo único en que puedo pensar es en ti._

_Tantas cosas en mi vida me confunden y…_

_Me lastiman—excepto tú._

_Tal vez podemos estar juntos de nuevo algún día._

_Eres todo lo que realmente quiero, pero no puedo hacer esto ahora._

_Perderte será la cosa más difícil con la que he lidiado._

_Amarte podría ser un error. Arrastrarte dentro de mi mundo sólo te dañaría. Y me niego a hacerlo._

_¿Me perdonarás alguna vez? [1]_

_Te amo._

_Edward_

Mis lágrimas caen como gotas de lluvia sobre la carta que Edward me escribió, manchando sus palabras escritas apresuradamente, y me paso la mano con enojo sobre mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas.

Estudio la nota, tratando de darle sentido a todo. ¿Por qué me dejaría? ¿Por qué lo haría…?

Y entonces leo la carta de nuevo lentamente. Mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente mientras escaneo las oraciones desordenadas que escribió para mí, la primera letra de cada una saltando para mí. Trazo cada primera letra con la punta de mi dedo índice, diciéndolas en voz alta.

—M-A-R-S-H-M-A-L-L-O-W.

Mi corazón amenaza con estallar y llevo la nota hacia mi pecho. Su mensaje secreto me llena con tanta esperanza y tanto amor, que comienzo a llorar de nuevo. Pero estas lágrimas, no son de tristeza. Edward me está alejando, y aún así quiere que lo rescate. Su carta lo prueba. Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo si no me deja realmente?

La determinación me llena mientras doblo cuidadosamente el pedazo de papel que antes encontré en mi mesita de noche. Abro el cajón superior de mi armario, metiendo la carta debajo de una pila de ropa interior doblada antes de lentamente esconderla.

Limpiando las esquinas de mis ojos, miro fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo. Me veo diferente. Mayor, más madura. Menos desafiante, menos… infeliz. A pesar del hecho de que el hombre por el que he caído perdidamente enamorada me ha dejado con una carta estúpida y hermosamente dolorosa y que he llorado suficientes lágrimas como para llenar el fregadero de la cocina, soy feliz.

Porque sé que Edward D. Cullen me ama.

* * *

_[1]En ingles, la carta forma la palaba M-A-R-S-H-M-A-L-L-O-W, que significa "Malvavisco"_

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Talvez este capitulo no les guste o se queden con ganas de más, pero podria decirse que es el epilogo._**

**_Espero les haya gustado la historia y ¿quieren que la continue?_**

**_Si es asi, espero subir de nuevo como en 2 semanas la continuación, no tardare demasiado :)_**

**_Bueno, nos leemos pronto y gracias por el apoyo ;)_**


End file.
